The Proposal
by BRBDyying
Summary: A Modern CS AU based off of the movie 'The Proposal'. Killian is in danger of being deported, so he enlists Emma's help to stay in the country. By marrying him. Rating based off slight language, if it's any more than a few curse words, I'll put it at the beginning of the chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's Killian and Emma in my version of The Proposal! I hope y'all enjoy!**

Emma groaned as she pushed the door open to the office. Her morning had already been terrible; her alarm didn't go off so she got up late, then after she picked up her coffee, some idiot almost hit her and it spilled down the front of her shirt.

"Hey, Emma. I have a message for Killian can you give it to him?" Ruby asked as Emma passed her desk.

Emma stopped, and forced a smile at her friend. "Yeah, Rubes. Give it to me." She sighed.

Killian was Emma's partner, and typically a pain her ass. He was cocky, and overly flirtatious.

"Thanks, it's from an attorney. Seems important. Rough morning, Em?" Ruby asked, looking at her friend.

Emma nodded. "My alarm didn't go off, some idiot almost ran into me and I spilled my coffee all over me. Hopefully Killian finished what I needed him to, and did it well or this day is going to get even worse." She ran her fingers back through her long blonde hair.

"Well, at least you get to go see your parents and brother this weekend.. I know they're excited to see you." Ruby smiled.

Emma nodded. "I know, I barely go home because I don't exactly trust Killian to complete the work on his own. And it's still hard for me.. But I promised, my little brother only turns sixteen once, and he begged for days to get me home.."

At that moment Killian Jones strolled into the office, looking at something on his phone and ran straight into Emma.

"Damn it, Jones. Watch where you're going." She snapped. "And you're late. Here's a message for you, but there's no time now. Let's go, I'm leaving town in the morning, and you know we need this done before I go."

Killian just smirked at her, and took the sticky note with a name and number scrawled on it. "We'll finish in time, Love. Don't worry about it." He took in her appearance. "Bloody hell, rough morning, Swan?"

She sighed. "Yes, I've got coffee down my shirt. Let's go, Jones. My office. Five minutes. Those contracts aren't going to write themselves." Emma stalked to her office, not checking to make sure he was following.

He made a stop in his office and brought his laptop back with him. "Alright, so we've got all of the arrangements with the client, we've just got to formalize it, and I'll make sure it gets signed and everything tomorrow."

She nodded. "I know. Ruby said that message seemed urgent, I'd look at it." She motioned at it.

"Bloody hell." He muttered, as the name registered in his brain. "I've got to call my immigration lawyer.. Can you handle this for a few minutes?"

Emma looked up from her computer. "Wait, immigration. Are you getting deported? You can't get deported. I need you." She blurted out. "I mean.. I don't like working with you, but you're at least not a complete idiot like some others." She quickly tried to correct herself.

Killian ran his fingers through his hair. "I believe they said there's an issue with my Visa application. I've got to talk to my lawyer and see what I can do. This is my brother's company, and we're headquartered in the States. I can't leave it'll look really bad for him."

Emma nodded. "Go on, call him, Killian. I know Liam wouldn't be happy if you got kicked out of the country."

Killian pulled out his phone and dialed his lawyer's number. He paced around Emma's office as he talked.

"Apparently my application was denied, and I'm being deported. Soon. Will you come with me to talk to Liam? He's less of a ponce when you're around." He ran his fingers through his hair.

Emma sighed. "We don't have time for this, but fine. We need him to sign off on the contracts anyway." She grabbed her papers and followed him down the hall to his brother's office.

Killian knocked with his prosthetic hand, as he opened the door with his good hand. "Liam, I've got to talk to you about something."

Liam Jones eyed his younger brother wearily. "Is this about your Visa application being denied, Little Brother?"

Killian scratched behind his ear. "So you know about that?"

"Since we have the same immigration lawyer, yes. I talked to him this morning. Look, I hate to do this, but you've got to go if they tell you to, Killian. If you put up a fight it will look bad for us, and the company." Liam leaned back in his chair.

Emma was standing by the door awkwardly. "Um.. Liam, can you sign these? Killian and I are almost done with the newest client's account. But I'm leaving town tomorrow, and if Killian isn't going to be able to work, we've got an issue."

Liam nodded and took the papers. "I know, Lass. I'll see what I can do.. My brother is going to have to be gone for a while before he can get another Visa. I'll have to find you someone else for you to work with."

Killian locked eyes with Emma. He silently begged her to play along with what he was about to say. "Wait, Liam.. There's something that could keep me in the States.. It's just a matter of finally coming clean."

Emma glared at him from over Liam's shoulder. Liam looked up at him.

"And what is that, Killian? Your application was denied, there's very little we can do0."

Killian nodded. "Well.. Emma and I are dating, and we're engaged, actually."

Emma bit her lip, knowing she had to agree, and moved towards Killian, taking his offered hand. "Uh.. Yeah, we are."

Liam looked between the two of them skeptically. He knew Killian liked Emma, he had since he hired Emma to work for them. "Why didn't you tell me you were together? I'm your brother.."

"Exactly. I'm your brother, and I had to work my arse off to convince people that I deserved my position. I didn't want people to think that Emma slept her way to her job.. She's too bloody brilliant for that."

Emma sighed and squeezed Killian's hand as tightly as she could. "Look, Liam.. I know this seems ridiculous, and sudden.. But I like Killian, and we're going to get married.. We need to get down to Immigration, and apply for a fiance visa. I'm going to ask Ruby to finish up the admin work for this account.. She should be able to, she's more qualified than to just be answering phones."

Liam nodded. "Fine, she can do it for you. What are you going to do about this weekend, Emma is leaving town?"

"We don't know yet.. Since you know, I might be going with her.. I'll call you later, Liam. Thank you for understanding about Emma and I." Killian said softly.

Liam sighed. "I'll talk to you later. Go see if you can get this sorted."

Emma turned and left Liam's office as quickly as she could. She dragged Killian to her office. "Seriously, Jones?! We're getting married?" She growled when her door was closed.

"I know, Swan.. I'm sorry, but it's all I could think of, and it's not that much of a stretch. We spend all of our time together. I think we can pull it off." Killian looked at her, his eyes pleading for her to agree.

"You owe me big time if I do this, Killian. I don't know what just yet, but when I do, you'll do whatever it is. No complaints." She crossed her arms, and glared at him. "Got it?"

Killian nodded. "Anything you ask. I promise. I can't get sent back to Ireland, there's nothing there for me." He said softly.

Killian had not been to Ireland since his relationship with Milah ended, and his naval career ended in an awful accident, costing him his hand.

Emma sighed. "You're lucky I like working here. But, if we're going to Immigration I can't be wearing a shirt covered in coffee."

"I have an extra of mine in my office, we don't exactly have time to go across town to your apartment.. But if that's what it takes to get you to do this, Love, we can."

Emma sighed. "Just give me yours, I'll make it work. We need to get this over with so we can get back to work."

Killian smiled a little. "Thank you for this, Emma. It really does mean a lot to me." He gave her a hug, and went to get the shirt.

Emma changed and they went to the Immigration two of them waited in line, and Killian provided the needed paperwork. They were directed to someone's office, and they sat down. Emma was nervously playing with her hands, she hated that she was about to do this. For Killian Jones.

Killian watched her. "It's going to be alright, we may not typically get along, but we work together, and know each other pretty well. This will work." He reached for her hand. "Trust me?"

She looked over at him and sighed. "Whatever, Killian."

The Immigration officer, Arthur King, came in and sat down at his desk. "So, Mr. Jones. Your visa extension was denied, but now you're here to tell me that you're getting married? You know if you're lying to me you'll still get sent back to Ireland. And you, young lady, you'll be fined $250,000 and be sent to jail for up to five years. So if you're lying you better come clean now."

Killian nodded and Emma shook her head. "Look, Sir. Killian and I are engaged. I don't know why his extension was denied, but I don't want him to get kicked out of the country." Emma said taking Killian's good hand and lacing her fingers with his.

Killian smiled a little at her. "Emma and I are in love. And we're happy."

He still seemed skeptical. "What about your families? Do they know about you?"

Killian nodded. "We told my brother this morning.. And he was supportive. He knew I liked her, but I hadn't told him I actually acted on my feelings. And Emma's family well.. Um, we're going to tell them this weekend. Her brother's birthday."

Emma nodded. "Yes, we're going to my parents' this weekend… My brother is turning sixteen, and begged me to come home.."

Mr. King nodded. "And where is home?"

"My parents live in a little town called Storybrooke. In Maine." Emma said softly.

"Storybrooke, Maine." He made a note on his paper. "Well, on Monday you need to be in my office, and I'm going to interview you both, talk to some of your co-workers, call family members, friends. And if your answers don't match up, you're both in serious trouble." He smiled at them. "I'll see you Monday at ten."

Killian stood and helped Emma from the chair. "Thank you. See you Monday." He nodded.

He held Emma's hand until they were outside the building. "Thank you for this, Love. I'll pay for my own ticket, and I'll get you bumped to first class for the flight. And anything else you need me to get."

She crossed her arms. "We don't have to sit in first class, but you are paying for your own ticket. And you have to ask me to marry you." She smirked. "Right here, right now."

Killian smiled a little. "Here? In the middle of the sidewalk?"

She nodded. "Yep, right here, Jones. Now or nothing."

Killian nodded and got down on one knee in front of her. "The lovely, beautiful, Emma Swan. Will you please marry me?" He looked up at her.

She watched him, and nodded. "Yeah, sure whatever. I'll marry you. Now get up, you look ridiculous." She laughed softly. "I'll email you my flight details so you can get a ticket. See you in the morning, Jones. I've got to finish that contract. I'll send it to you in a couple hours for you to get it to the client."

Killian nodded. "Got it, Swan. I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you again."

 **Thanks for reading! I should have another chapter up soon. Let me know if y'all like it!**

 **Side note: The movie this is based off of came on right as I was about to post it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, I hope y'all enjoy!**

The next morning, Killian stood waiting outside the airport for her. He smiled a little when he saw her. She was dressed in some skinny jeans, a grey top, and her red leather jacket.

"Morning, Swan.. I got you a coffee, I figured it's the least I could do.. And you'd need something this early in the morning." He smiled shyly and handed it to her.

She smiled tiredly at him, and mumbled. "Thanks, Killian."

Getting through TSA and boarding the plane was quick and easy. Once they got settled into their seats on the plane, Emma started to doze off. Killian shook her shoulder gently to wake her after a few minutes.

"Swan.." He said softly. "I found something with some questions that they could ask us on Monday, so we need to sort out the answers." Killian said, handing her the list of questions. Emma nodded, and looked through them. "I know a lot of the ones about things you like and dislike, but I don't know much that's more personal than that."

Emma nodded a little. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I guess before we get to Maine, there are somethings you need to know about me and my parents.."

He nodded. "Aye, Love. I would appreciate that. But you can start slow.. Just enough so I don't embarrass myself."

She took a deep breath and turned to him. "So, um.. They are my biological parents, and Leo is my biological brother.. But I grew up in the foster system. They had me when they were very young.. And.. well, they found me when I was seventeen, after somethings happened.. If you're lucky, I'll tell you that story later. And, their last name is different from mine, it's Nolan."

Killian nodded a little. "I'm sorry, Swan. Is that why you don't go home much?"

She shrugged. "It plays a role.. I'm also busy with work, and there's other stuff, but that's not important right now. David and Mary Margaret are wonderful, and kind. It's just hard, because they had my brother and kept him, but they gave me up.. I also haven't been home in a couple years. I lived there for about a year after they found me, before I left for college.. And I only go back for a day or two when I absolutely can't get out of it." She said softly.

Killian nodded. "I get it. Liam is ten years older than I am. Our mother passed when I was six, and our father left not too long after. Liam raised me after that. We were separated for a couple years.. And then he joined the Royal Navy, and got a degree, and eventually started the company you and I now work for."

She frowned a little. "I guess we're both lost kids, huh?" She asked softly. "Well, my dad is sheriff of Storybrooke and my mom is the principal of the elementary school. And they don't know I'm bringing a boy."

"Oh.. okay.." He scratched behind his ear. "I figured to really sell this, you should have an engagement ring. If it doesn't fit, then we'll just tell them it's getting adjusted or something.." He pulled a box from his jacket pocket.

Emma looked at him. "I don't need a ring, Killian.. But that's really sweet." She smiled a little. She had never seen Killian so nervous, or act so sweet. She took the box, and slipped the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly.

"Oh, wow. It's beautiful, Killian." She breathed. "But it had to have cost you a fortune. I'm not worth you spending your money on."

He shook his head. "I didn't spend anything.. That was my mum's ring.. It was her most prized possession. Liam kept it when she died, and I thought he would have given it to Elsa when they got married.. But he gave it to me.." He shrugged. "I'm glad you like it though. It looks good on you."

Emma shook her head. "Killian, I can't wear your mother's ring.. She would've wanted the girl you love to have it.. Not some girl you're using to lie and trick the government."

He took her hand. "Emma, please don't worry about it. It's my choice, and I wanted to do this."

She nodded. "Fine. Is Liam pissed about this whole thing? Thinking we hid this from him, or that we are getting married.."

Killian shrugged. "He'll be fine. He just wants me to be happy, so if he thinks we're happy, then he's happy for us. He likes you, so that helps." He smiled.

Emma nodded and settled into her seat. She slept the rest of the flight, her head resting on his shoulder. They got their luggage from baggage claim, and Emma looked around for her family. She smiled when she saw Leo waving at her.

She glanced at Killian briefly, before almost running to her little brother. Leo wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Emma. I missed you." Leo told her.

"I missed you too, Kid. When did you get so tall? You're gonna be taller than Dad.." She smiled a little.

David smiled, and gave her a hug too. "Hi, Sweetheart. It's good to see you."

Emma nodded and hugged him. "It's good to see you too, Dad.. Um.. There's someone I'd like you to meet.. This is Killian." She smiled a little, and moved to wrap her arm through Killian's.

Killian smiled politely and let go of his suitcase to shake her father's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Sir. Thank you for having me this weekend.."

David shook Killian's hand and nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Killian. I didn't even know you were seeing someone, Emma."

Emma sighed. "I know.. We just.. Neither of us told anyone we were together. We had our reasons. But Killian and I are happy, so please be nice." She gave her dad a look.

He nodded and took her suitcase. The drive to Storybrooke was not too long from the airport. Emma sat in the back with Killian, playing with the sleeve of his shirt nervously. He smiled reassuringly.

"I hear someone is turning sixteen this weekend." Killian smiled. "Happy Birthday, Lad."

Leo smiled. "Thanks. So how long have you been dating Emma?"

Killian scratched behind his ear nervously. "Your sister and I have been together for a little over a year, I guess."

Emma nodded. "I know you probably wish I had told you.. But you know now, and Killian is a good guy. I think you'd get along well, Leo."

Leo sighed. "Aright, but if you hurt my sister, I'm going to hurt you." He threatened Killian.

"Aye, Lad. I understand." He nodded.

David pulled the car into Granny's parking lot. "Your mother figured you'd be hungry, Emma.. I hope stopping here for lunch is alright?"

Emma nodded. "Of course, Dad. I'd love a grilled cheese, and I'm glad I get to show this place to Killian."

"Good.. So, you know how happy your mother was that you were coming home.. So she told pretty much everyone you were coming home." David told her. He may not know his daughter as well as he should, but he knew she hated being blindsided.

"Seriously, Dad? You could've told me sooner that Mom went crazy." She sighed. "I didn't expect to let the whole town meet Killian at once."

"I know, Sweetheart. But you know how she gets. She's happy to see you." He gave her a smile as he held the door for them into Granny's.

Killian kept his prosthetic against Emma's back. He knew her father was skeptical of him, and that Leo was protective, but they needed this to work for him to stay in America.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret squealed and crushed her daughter in a hug. "I'm so happy you're home! You don't come visit enough."

Emma hugged her mother and sighed. "I know, Mom.. But Leo begged and begged, and I can't miss his sixteenth birthday. That's a big one."

Mary Margaret smiled. "You're his big sister. And he knows you can't say no to him." She noticed Killian standing to Emma's side nervously. "Are you going to introduce us, Emma?"

"Right, this is my.. This is Killian Jones." Emma took his fake hand, knowing he got nervous about people noticing it.

Killian offered his hand to her. "It's lovely to meet you, Mrs. Nolan. Thank you for having me."

She pushed his hand away and hugged him too. "It's good to meet you too, Killian. I didn't even know Emma was seeing anyone."

"We'll explain it to you later, Mom. I'm just hungry, and really want a grilled cheese." Emma led him to a booth in the corner, saying hello to all of the people as she passed.

"Let me guess, you get onion rings? And that bloody hot chocolate concoction." Killian smiled a little.

Emma nodded. "Of course. Granny makes the best hot chocolate with cinnamon. Nothing compares, so I don't get it back in Boston. You'd probably like the burger and fries.. Or the lasagna."

He nodded. "Aye.. I think I'll try the burger and fries. And a hot chocolate.. I'll have to try yours before I put cinnamon on it though." Killian laid his arm on the back of the booth.

"So, Granny isn't actually related to anyone in town, but she insists we all call her that.." Emma explained. She introduced him to everyone, and her parents and brother sat down to eat with them.

"So, Killian.. You work with Emma right?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Aye. She and I typically work together on the contracts." Killian nodded. "She's good at her job. I'm lucky to be her partner."

She smiled at them. "That's so sweet. Tell us a bit about yourself, Killian. Emma doesn't like to give us many personal details.."

Killian nodded a little. "I'm originally from Ireland.. My brother owns the company we both work for, so I came to the States a few years ago to be near him and his wife, and their kids. Um, I own a boat, and I like to sail. We haven't had the chance to go very often, but I hope soon we will be able to take her out more."

David had his arms crossed, his face unreadable. "I thought you and Killian didn't get along, Emma? Last time we talked, you were pissed about something he did. And now you're telling me you've been together for a year?"

"I don't always agree with his decisions at work, but that doesn't mean we don't get along and can't make a good couple, Dad." She sighed.

David shook his head. "It's just not like you, Emma. You're so.. Meticulous, and you think everything through. Sometimes too much. How do I know he's going to make the right decisions regarding you and your happiness?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "My personal life is just that. Mine. Killian makes me happy. So happy that we're getting married." She leaned back in the booth. "He's my fiance."

"Your fiance?! Emma Swan." David snapped, before his wife elbowed him.

They had already missed so much of Emma's life, Mary Margaret was not going to let David ruin this for them. They never forced Emma to include them in her life, but they were happy she got to know them, and called them mom and dad.

Mary Margaret smiled. "Really? You're getting married? Sweetheart, I'm so happy for you." She reached across the table for her daughter's hand. "Do you have a ring? Was it romantic when he proposed?"

Emma took her mother's hand. "Yes, I have a ring." She got the box from her purse and slid it on her finger. "And Killian is a romantic.. It was a special proposal."

"Can you tell the story?" She smiled.

Emma nodded, and gave Killian a pleading look. He moved his arm from its resting place and wrapped it around her. She never thought she would feel comfortable in his arms, but she did. He relaxed her, which terrified her, but also made her feel like they could do this.

"Well, it was our one year anniversary, so I took her out for dinner. She looked gorgeous, as always. Then, we went to my boat, and I had planned for us to go stargazing, but the evening turned out to be too cloudy.. It didn't matter though, I played some music and we danced on the deck of the ship. At the end of the song, she looked so peaceful, and happy.. So I got down on my knee and I asked her to marry me. I'd had a different plan, but I couldn't wait to ask her, so I just did it. And I don't regret that." Killian smiled a little. He had always been a good storyteller it helped him stay entertained when he was in foster care without Liam.

Emma smiled a little, she was impressed with his story. "It was sweet.. He was so nervous, but he's usually so confident, he was so cute." She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"That sounds like it was lovely. And that ring is gorgeous, Killian. You both seem to be happy. I'm glad Emma found someone like you, after all she's gone through she deserves someone who understands her, and treats her right." Mary Margaret smiled at them, leaning into her husband. "Aren't they cute together, David?"

David sighed. "I guess so.. I just want you to be happy, Emma. I'm sorry if I reacted badly, you're just my only daughter." He said softly.

"Dad.. I am happy. Killian is always a gentleman, and he's a good man. We're getting married." Emma gave him a small smile.

He nodded, and smiled back gently. Leo watched them, he was protective over his sister.

"Leo? Are you okay with this?" Emma asked softly. "I didn't mean to take over your birthday weekend, Kid.."

Leo sighed. "It's okay, Em.. I don't know if he's good enough for you, but I know it took a lot for you to trust him enough.. Especially enough to let Mom and Dad meet him."

She moved from Killian and gave her brother a hug. "I hope that maybe this weekend you can get to know him a little.. I think you'd get along really well." She smiled a little.

Leo nodded. "Maybe we can.. I'm gonna try to like him, because I don't want to lose my big sister.."

Emma kissed his cheek just to get him to squirm. "Thanks, baby bro." She grinned, ruffling his hair and sat back down.

Emma watched Killian as he talked with her parents. He was his usual charming self, but his usual overly flirtatious side was absent. She had always thought he was just a cocky asshole, but seeing this side of him made her realize that this might not be as bad as she originally thought.

"Killian and I will stay at Granny's.. I don't want to impose on you guys since I didn't tell you I was bringing him with me.." Emma told her parents as they left Granny's.

"Emma, nonsense. You both are staying at the house. I'm under no impressions that the two of you don't sleep in the same bed, Sweetie. I don't get you home for long, you're staying with us." Mary Margaret smiled.

Emma sighed and looked at Killian. He just shrugged his shoulders at her. "Okay, fine, Mom.. We'll stay at home." She forced a smile.

She grinned. "Great! Let's go get you settled in. I've got a lot to do for Leo's party tomorrow."

"Actually, Mom.. Can Killian and I meet you at home? I wanted to take a walk with him.. Show him some of the town.." Emma laced her arm through Killian's.

She nodded. "That's fine, Sweetheart. Just be home in time for dinner. Regina and her son are coming over.." She said softly.

Emma closed her eyes and nodded. "Henry.." She breathed. "Okay, and she knows I'm home, and going to be at dinner?"

Mary Margaret nodded. "Yes.. She knows, Sweetie. Henry's ten now.. And likes you, and he wants to see you. She's.. She understands."

"I know how old he is, Mom." She said softly. "Look, we'll be home in time.. I just want to spend a little while with Killian. We'll be home by five so I can help get everything ready." She hugged her mother goodbye.

Emma took Killian towards the docks. She used to go there and sit on one of the benches when she needed to be alone and think.

"Swan.. I don't want to ask too much, but who is Regina? And who is Henry?" Killian asked once they were settled on the bench.

She took a deep breath. "I told you I grew up in the foster system, and that David and Mary Margaret found me when I was seventeen.." She said softly, and Killian nodded. "What I didn't tell you is how they found me, and why I don't come home often.."

"You don't have to, Love.. I'm perceptive enough to see that you don't want to talk about this." Killian told her.

"I don't, but it'll be awkward if you don't know. My mom will assume I told you, because I wouldn't let anyone close enough to marry me without trusting them with this story."

He nodded. "Alright then.. I'm all ears, Love."

 **Thanks for reading! I love hearing y'all's opinions, so leave me reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Emma looked out at the water, trying to calm nerves. She was a private person, only her two parents knew the whole story.

"So, when Mary Margaret and David found me.. I was in Portland, about forty-five minutes from here. And, um.. At that time David was a deputy in Portland, it was the last case he was working before he took the sheriff position here.." She sighed.

"Well, I had been set up to take the fall for a guy.. My boyfriend.. A crime he committed. It's a long story, and not the one you need to hear right now." She sighed. "Well, David managed to keep me out of prison by convincing the court to let me live with them, here. And finish high school.. They had a DNA test done to prove they were my parents, and since David would be sheriff, and I was a runaway foster kid, they for some reason agreed.."

Killian nodded, and watched her. "I'm sorry, Love.. But you found your family because of it."

She nodded with a little sigh. "This is the part about Henry.. So, when they found me, I was pregnant, but I was too young to keep my baby, I couldn't give him the life he deserved.. An then, Regina is Mary Margaret's step-sister, and mayor of Storybrooke.. But she can't have kids, so she.. She adopted my baby, and named him Henry."

She was staring blankly out at the water. She had never told anyone that she had a son, or that she gave him up for adoption. She hoped that trusting Killian with this was not going to turn against her and end up getting herself hurt.

Killian watched her quietly for a moment. "Love.. Emma.. Thank you for telling me about this. I know it wasn't easy, and I'm grateful that you've trusted me."

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Thank you.. Oh, and last time I talked to them, Henry didn't know I'm his biological mom. But he and I talk sometimes, he's a really smart kid."

Killian wiped the tear from her cheek with his thumb. "And you wish he knew you as more than someone he's kind of related to.. I understand." He said softly.

She closed her eyes. "Killian.. Why are you being so nice to me? This was easier when I thought you were just some flirty, cocky, asshole." She shook her head.

He pulled his hand away. "Swan.. You're marrying me, just so I don't have to leave America. And you don't even know why I can't stand the thought have having to go back to Ireland. Your family is so kind.. And.. Maybe the Killian you usually see isn't the real me.."

Emma blinked at him. "Well, if this is the real you.. He should make an appearance more often." She said softly, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Please don't tell anyone about my son, or about anything I've told you."

He nodded. "Of course not, it's your story, not mine. Your family is really kind, Emma. You're lucky to have them.. It makes me feel bad about lying to them.." He admitted softly.

She sighed. "There's no going back now. We should start heading to my parents' house.. Just, be sensitive about the thing with Henry, and Regina.. She doesn't exactly like him to see me because she thinks I'm just going to leave him, and hurt him.."

Killian nodded. "Alright.. Do you think that your family noticed my hand?" He asked softly as they walked.

"I don't think so, but you know it doesn't matter right? They're not going to care anyways. It clearly doesn't inhibit you, and you don't draw attention to it.." She shrugged.

He smiled a little. "Thanks, Swan. This is an adorable little town."

She laughed. "It's little.. I kind of enjoy the big city though. You can just fade into the background.." She shrugged. "I'm sorry that we've got to share my room.. My mom is ever the hostess, and she would never imagine us staying anywhere but at the house.."

He shrugged. "I'll sleep on the floor, Love. Most couples don't have any problems sleeping together, and we've got to act like we're actually getting married, you know."

She nodded. "I know, Killian.. I'm working on it, I haven't exactly been in a relationship in a while.. Especially not one where I'm comfortable being touched.." She said under her breath. "Let's go.. It's getting close to five.." She started walking without waiting for him.

Killian noticed her walls fly back up after she was so open with him. He knew what it felt like to have your heart broken. The more she told him about her past, the more he noticed how alike they were. He found himself wishing she would let him in completely, that she was not just telling him about her life because she wanted to, not because she felt like she had to.

He followed closely behind her as she led him home. She pointed out a few of the places thought were important. He fell into step next to her and reached for her hand. She glanced at him and smiled shyly, not pulling her hand away.

She lead him up the stairs of a beautiful Victorian style house, and opened the door. "Mom, Dad! We're home!" She called.

Killian stepped inside and took of his leather jacket, taking Emma's from her as well. Mary Margaret came into the foyer.

"Did you have a nice walk?" She smiled.

"Yes, Ma'am. You have a lovely town." Killian smiled. "Can I do anything to help with dinner?"

Mary Margaret smiled. "Thank you, Killian. And if you'd like to help, I'd be glad for it."

Emma followed them to the kitchen. Mary Margaret set Killian to put together the salad. He had learned years ago to cook with only one hand, so it did not seem unnatural for him. Emma sat at the counter and watched him.

There was a knock on the door fifteen minutes later, and Emma practically fell out of her seat. Killian could tell she was nervous about seeing Henry. Mary Margaret came back into the room with who he assumed was Regina, and a boy that had to be Henry.

"Emma. It's good to see you." Regina greeted, giving her a short hug.

Emma nodded. "You too, Regina." She looked at Henry and smiled. "Hey, kid."

Henry hugged her tightly. "Emma! I missed you."

She ruffled his hair. "I missed you too, kiddo. I know it's been awhile since I came to visit." She smiled a little.

He shrugged. "You're busy. It's cool. Who's that?" He smirked, pointing at Killian. Too perceptive for his own good.

Emma rolled her eyes playfully, and smiled a little. "That would be Killian Jones. He's my fiance." Henry looked just like his father when he smirked at her.

Killian came over to them and offered his hand. "Nice to meet you, Lad."

Henry shook his hand. "I'm Henry.." He smiled.

Killian smiled. "Hello, Henry. And you must be Regina." He turned to her and shook her hand.

She stood straighter and nodded. "I am. Nice to meet you, Mr. Jones."

Emma shook her head. "Alright, let's eat. Please." She all but begged.

They all settled around the table, Killian sat next to Emma and put his left hand on her leg as they ate. She smiled gratefully at him, she knew this dinner would have been worse if he was not there.

"So, Henry, what's a smart lad like you interested in these days?" Killian asked him.

Henry grinned. "I like to read. Emma sent me a book of fairytales for my birthday, and they're my favorites."

Regina smiled a little, obviously proud of her son. She clearly cared deeply for Henry, and it was clear he was doing well. Emma smiled too, she knew Henry was happy and had a good life with Regina, so she was happy too.

Killian leaned back in his chair and moved his hand from Emma's lap, resting it on the back of her chair.

"So, when are you guys getting married, Emma?" Leo asked. "Are you going to have the wedding here, or in Boston?"

Emma looked at Killian and shrugged. "We haven't decided yet.. I don't think either of us wants a big wedding, we just kind of want it soon. I guess I figured we'd just go to the courthouse." She said softly.

"Oh, Emma. You should have a nice wedding.. If you want to go to the courthouse at least have it here so we can celebrate with you." Mary Margaret said.

Emma sighed. "Mom.. I don't want to talk about this right now. What Killian and I do for our wedding is our choice. Please understand that."

David nodded. "She's right, Mary. It's her choice. And we'll support her in whatever she chooses."

Emma smiled at her father gratefully. "Thank you, Dad. Of course even if we do something small we'll tell you. I know sometimes you think I don't want you around, it's just hard to get used to having so many people who actually want to be involved in my life.. After so long on my own.." She said softly. "It's nothing against you, Mom.. I promise."

Mary Margaret nodded a little. "I'm sorry, Emma.. I'm just so excited for you. You two look so happy, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy, Sweetie."

She rested her hand against Killian's shoulder. "I am happy. Killian makes me happy. Okay? Please, just.. Let's not talk about us getting married anymore.."

Killian leaned over and kissed her head. He knew this was making her uncomfortable, he hoped he was conveying to her that it would be okay. She gave him a small smile.

Henry looked at Killian curiously, not very many new people came to Storybrooke so he was interested in him. "So, where are you from, Killian? You have a cool accent."

Killian laughed softly. "Thanks, Henry. I grew up in Ireland, and I moved to Boston about four years ago to work at my brother's company."

"That's cool." Henry grinned, and Killian could not help but notice that he had Emma's smile, and her green eyes. "Do you have the same job that Emma does?"

Killian nodded. "Not exactly. I work more with the clients, because I know a lot about the boats and such.. And Emma handles all of the legal aspects, contracts, insurance and such. But I know enough. We work at a shipping company, so I know more about that."

Henry nodded. "Awesome. Do you have a boat?"

"Aye, Lad. I have a boat. She's not very big, small enough that I can sail her on my own. But she's a good sized boat." He smiled.

"I like to look at the boats down at the docks, but Mom doesn't want me to go on one. I think she's worried it's dangerous." Henry sighed.

Killian nodded. "Well, she is your mother, and she cares about your safety. Maybe one day you'll get to go sailing."

Regina nodded. "I don't trust many people in this town with your safety, Henry. Especially not out in the middle of the ocean."

Killian moved his hand from the table and accidentally knocked over his glass of water with his prosthetic. "Bloody hell, I'm so sorry.. Sometimes I don't really realize how long my hand is.." He tried to wipe it up with his napkin.

"It's alright, don't worry about it. I'll grab you a towel." David got up and grabbed it for him. Killian took it with his right hand and started to dry up the water.

Emma rubbed his shoulder. "Let me help." She took the towel and dried off his hand and leg.

He was embarrassed that he had spilled his water all over. "I sometimes forget that there's something attached to the end of my arm, and things like that happen."

"You mean a hand?" Regina raised her eyebrows. "You've got two of them.."

"Aye, Lass. A hand. Because I don't have two of them." He tapped the prosthetic. "I lost my hand when I was in the Royal Navy." Killian said softly.

Regina looked a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry.. I didn't realize."

"It's alright. I'm pretty adept without it, so it doesn't really seem like I'm missing anything." He shrugged.

They all were quiet for a minute. "Well, how about dessert?" Leo asked. "Mom made cherry pie."

Emma nodded. "That sounds great. Let's go get it, Little Bro.'" She smiled. She ruffled his hair as they went to the kitchen.

Killian sat at the table awkwardly with her family. "I.. I should've just mentioned that this is fake.. It would've been easier on all of us. I'm sorry. After working together, and then dating Emma doesn't notice it, and I don't always wear my prosthetic, so sometimes I get a little careless.." He started rambling.

Mary Margaret shook her head. "It's alright, Killian. It doesn't bother us. And it was an accident. We've all done it. And we all have both hands." She smiled sweetly at him, hoping her small joke made him feel better.

He blushed a little. "Thank you, Mrs. Nolan.." He said softly.

"You can call me Mary Margaret. You're part of the family now." She smiled.

He nodded as Emma and Leo came back with the pie. They all had their dessert, Killian asking her family noninvasive questions to learn more about them. David still seemed protective over Emma, and unsure about their relationship, but he was trying for Emma's sake. Even Regina's icy exterior was melting a bit to Killian's charm.

Henry adored Killian and asked him all kinds of questions about boats, and sailing. Killian asked him about his favorite stories, and listening to the boy. Killian had always been good with people, and he loved kids.

At the end of the night Henry hugged Emma at the door. "I'm so glad you're here, Emma. Can I see you again before you leave? Killian can come too!" He asked hopefully.

Emma nodded. "I'd love to hang out with you before I leave. Just ask your mother, and you can call me, alright? And I'll bring Killian, I think he likes you." She smiled and kissed his forehead.

Henry nodded and went out the door. Regina said goodnight quickly, and followed him. Emma made her way to Killian and took him to her bedroom, which they would be sharing.

Killian pulled out his pajamas. "I.. Um, I'll just go change in the bathroom." He mumbled.

"We're both adults, Killian. You can change here. I'll be too busy changing my own clothes to pay attention. If you're worried about your propriety." Emma shrugged, teasing him gently.

He nodded and changed quickly. Emma changed and got a blanket from her closet for him.

"I'm sorry your parents asked so many questions about the wedding at dinner.. And that I spilled water all over you.." He said, settling on the floor.

Emma shrugged and took out her contacts, slipping her glasses on. "I knew my mom would have a million questions. She missed a lot of my life, and she still feels guilty for it, so she wants everything to be a big deal. But I'm fine with going to the courthouse.. It'll be easier and less painful later on."

Killian nodded as he took off his brace, and laid it to the side. "Henry is a great lad.. I see you in him. He has your smile, and your spirit." He said softly.

She sat up and watched him. "Thanks.. I just.. Whenever I come home and see him.. It makes me wish that Regina would just tell him, you know? He's a smart kid, he's going to figure it out on his own eventually, why not just tell him?" She sighed.

Killian frowned. "I can't imagine how hard it is for you, and I understand why you don't want to come back here very often.. It's hard to see him, even if you know he's happy and healthy."

He sighed. "Since you told me about Henry.. Why don't I tell you about the woman behind my tattoo.. Milah.."

Emma pat the bed next to her. "Come sit up here while we talk."

He sat next to her on her bed, and leaned against the headboard. "So, I joined the Royal Navy when I was eighteen. They paid for me to attend university, while I served. But anyways.. When I was twenty one, I met a woman when we were on leave for a few months. She was a lot older than I was at the time, but she took an interest in me. We started seeing each other, often. She spent a lot of nights at my flat, and I fell in love." He sighed.

She did not say anything, knowing he needed to talk about this on his own. She knew when a story was going to end with a broken heart, she just never realized that is what she saw sparkling in Killian's eyes when she had mentioned Henry's father earlier.

"After almost a year, I was thinking about asking her to marry me.. But I found out she was married. Had been for years, and they had a son together. She didn't love me, I was just a young guy that she could get a good fuck out of, without her husband's knowledge. She used me.." He said softly.

Emma reached for his hand. "What a bitch. I guess your ridiculous flirting makes sense now.. It's to protect yourself."

Killian shrugged. "To top it off, not even six months later, on my next deployment our ship was attacked, and I lost my hand. Taking away the only thing that kept me sane.."

Emma rubbed his hand gently. "You know.. I always hated you at work. I knew you were good at your job, but I hated your attitude and the way you went about things. And I was a bitch.. I know I'll have to be nice because of this arrangement, but I'm going to be nicer because you've been nicer to me.."

He smirked a little. "I'm honored to see this side of you, Swan. I honestly didn't even know you had parents here, or a brother. I didn't know much about you aside from your take-out preferences."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. Just don't go telling everyone at the office about this, Jones."

He nodded. "Aye, Captain. My lips are sealed." He mimicked zipping his lips and locking them, just to tease her. "Not a word, not even to my brother, unless you give me explicit permission."

She smiled a little and took off her glasses, settling under the covers. "Now get out of my bed. I'm not ready to share with you." She shoved him gently.

He moved to the floor and curled up. "G'night, Swan.. Thank you for everything.." He said softly. Emma was asleep before he finished his statement, and he followed quickly behind her.

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what y'all think(:**

 **If you want to, you can find me on twitter BRB_Dyying_ I'd love to talk to you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Killian blinked his eyes, and rubbed his hand over his face. He was up with the sun, something ingrained in him from his years in the Navy. He got up and made his way to the living room so he would not wake Emma. She looked so peaceful, and he could not help but smile at her.

He went to the porch and dialed his brother's number, knowing he would be up at this house.

"Morning, Little Brother. How's your trip?" Liam asked when he picked up.

"It's fine, Liam. Emma's family is actually really sweet. They live in a small town in Maine. It's similar to the town we grew up in.." He said softly.

"That's great, Killian. I'm happy for you. Maybe I'll get to visit it sometime." Liam paused. "What made you call this morning?"

Killian sighed. "Well, I just wanted to talk to someone.. I haven't exactly met a girlfriend's parents before, and it's kind of overwhelming me."

"You're polite and charming, Killian. Just be yourself. Don't let your fears get in your way, especially about your hand. If Emma loves you as you say, then her family will too."

"My hand has already caused trouble.. But that's beside the point. They're so kind, Liam.. It's making me miss Mum.." He sighed.

"Mum would be proud of you, Kil.. And I believe she would truly love Emma. Just relax, I'm sure Emma doesn't want you worrying."

"Aye, Liam. I doubt she would.. I um.. I gave Emma Mum's ring.. I just.. I thought Swan would appreciate the sentimentality." Killian told him softly.

"Good. I'm glad you did. I've got to help Elsa get the boys up for school, and get the baby ready. Call me again if you need anything, and tell Emma I said hello."

Killian said goodbye to his brother and went back into the kitchen. He was just starting a pot of coffee when David made his way down the stairs.

"Morning, Sir. Coffee should be ready in a moment." Killian said.

"Oh, thank you, Killian. You're up early." David commented.

"Aye, I spent years in the Navy, and it's a habit that never left me." He shrugged. "I was just speaking with my brother on the phone, so I kept myself busy."

David nodded. "Was your brother in the Navy too?"

"Aye, it was how he provided for me.. But now he's up this early because he's got two young boys, and a daughter who is a year old." He poured them both a cup of coffee.

David nodded. "I bet you're a great uncle. You were really good with Henry last night.. I um, I assume Emma talked to you about him?"

Killian nodded. "I love my niece and nephews, and yes, sir, she told me. He's a brilliant kid, I'm glad I got the chance to meet the lad. I know it's hard for Emma, she wishes he knew who she is to him."

David nodded. "I know she does.. Anyway, I'm sorry if I seemed tough on you yesterday. I'm just protective of Emma."

"I'm glad she has people now who are protective of her. She's so bloody independent, but everyone needs someone in their corner." Killian said softly.

David nodded and moved to start on breakfast for the family. Since it was Leo's birthday David was going to make his favorite, pancakes.

"I'm going to go check on Emma. I've been gone a couple hours now.." Killian said softly before making his way back to Emma's room.

She was still sound asleep, curled up in the comforter. He took a picture of her, figuring as he fiancé he would have pictures of her on his phone.

He moved to find some jeans and a shirt from his suitcase, trying not to wake her, but he failed. She groaned softly and Killian turned to find her green eyes blinking at him tiredly.

"Morning, Love.. I'm sorry I woke you." He said softly.

"It's alright.. I should get up anyways. Um.. Are my parents up?"

He nodded. "Aye, your father is cooking breakfast. I haven't seen your mother this morning however."

Emma sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Okay, I'm starving." She smiled a little. "Shower after breakfast. You can wear your pajamas to breakfast in this house."

He smiled a little. "Sorry, Love. It's habit." He put his clothes back and moved to grab his brace.

"You don't have to wear that. I can't imagine it is comfortable on your arm.." She shrugged and went to find a sweater to put on.

No one had ever accepted his lack of a hand quite as easily as Emma did. It was just another thing that had him falling even harder for her. Emma groaned from her closet, realizing she had left very few clothing items there.

"If you want a sweater I have one you can borrow.. Clearly you didn't bring one." He smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Just give it to me, Jones. I want to be cozy again."

He chuckled at her and handed her a sweater. "Let's go. I know you need your coffee or you'll be grumpy all day."

She slipped it on, and went down the stairs, making a beeline straight to the coffee pot. Mary Margaret and Leo had both made their way to the kitchen.

"Happy birthday, Lad. Are you getting your driver's license today?" Killian asked.

Leo shrugged. "Mom said I had to wait until Monday. Because you and Emma are visiting."

"We wouldn't mind if you wanted to go get it, kid." Emma said, coming to stand with Killian.

"I wanted to spend the time with you, not worrying about passing a test. Plus, I've got my party tonight. And we've got to get the food cooked and stuff."

Emma nodded. "Your choice. Mom, Killian and I are willing to help with whatever you need today."

Mary Margaret nodded. "I was thinking Killian could help your father and Leo set up the backyard. And that maybe you and I could go pick up Leo's cake and present."

Emma nodded, worried about Killian alone with David. "Dad has to promise to be nice to him. Nothing you say is going to change our minds."

"I'll be fine, Love. Your father and I already talked a tad this morning. And I understand why he would be protective of you." He kissed her temple.

She tensed a little at his kiss, but nodded. "Alright. I guess I'll go with Mom then."

"I'm glad. I've missed my daughter, it'll be nice to spend some time with you, Sweetie." Mary Margaret smiled.

The five of them sat down to breakfast, the conversation flowing easier than it had the previous day. Killian could tell he was growing on Emma's parents, especially David.

They all got ready for their days. Emma pulled Killian aside before they left.

"Killian, we need to make sure our stories are the same. I know Mom is going to ask me a bunch of questions about us, and our relationship."

He nodded. "Aye, if David asks I'll try and be vague unless it's something we've definitely talked about."

She nodded. "Oh, alright. I mean, we've been together a year. We got engaged a couple months ago.. We don't live together yet. I've met your brother and sister-in-law.. Um, I know your birthday and.."

"And anything else, just send me a quick text and we can decide." He put his hand on her shoulder. "This is going to be fine, Love."

She sighed. "Right. Sorry. I'll see you later." She pressed a kiss to his cheek as she left, noticing her mom watching them from the door.

He smiled and nodded. "I'll see you later, Swan." Killian slipped on his leather jacket as he followed David and Liam to the backyard.

"We're going to set up some tables and chairs. And then prepare the food. Is that okay?" David asked.

Killian nodded. "Yessir. I learned how to cook without my hand ages ago.. I can handle most anything."

David nodded and they got to work. "So, Killian. I know I promised I would be nice. But I have to give you the dad speech."

Killian nodded. "I understand." He said softly.

David watched him. "I may not have been involved in all of Emma's life. But she's still my daughter, and she's one of my most precious treasures. And if you hurt her, I'm going to find you and it won't be pretty." He threatened.

Killian nodded. "Aye. I understand. My relationship with Emma is not something I would ever take for granted. If I ever hurt her I'll come to you myself. Our relationship is and has always been up to her as much as it is to me."

"Good." David nodded. Leo watched the exchange.

"Emma is just as important to me. She may be twelve years older than I am, and I'm just 16. I'm not going to let her get hurt by you. I was little when everything happened, but I know how hurt she was. How hard it was. And if you ever break her like that, you'll hear from me too." Leo told him firmly.

Killian nodded. "Leo, David. My intentions are never to hurt your daughter and sister. She is a sweet, strong, independent woman. And she's let me inside her walls. I'm lucky to have her, she's given me more than you can imagine."

The guys nodded and got back to work. Emma and Mary Margaret were walking down Mainstreet on their way to the bakery.

"Killian seems like a gentleman.. A good guy." Mary Margaret commented.

Emma hummed in agreement. "He is. He kind of.. gets me, and my issues. He doesn't look at me with pity.."

Her mother nodded. "I know I overreacted about your wedding.. I just want to be there. If you want to go to the courthouse tomorrow, I'd be okay with it. I watched him put a smile on your face that I barely see. One akin to the smile you have when you're with Henry."

"I can't believe how big he's gotten.. It's hard to believe that it's been ten years already." She said softly. "He looks just like his father. And that makes it harder."

Mary Margaret rubbed her shoulder. "He's a lot like you too, Sweetie. He's got your eyes, and your nose. And most importantly, he's got your heart."

"He's happy right? With Regina.. She's good to him?" Emma glanced at her mother as they walked.

"He is.. He's struggling right now with who his real parents are, because of something at school. But Regina told me she might tell him, she just doesn't want you to take him away."

"I would never just take him.. Regina is his mom too.. I just.. I know what it's like to constantly wonder who your parents are, and it's not the life I want my son to have." She sighed.

Mary Margaret nodded a little. "He and Regina are coming to Leo's party tonight. Maybe you and Killian can spend some time hanging out with him. He'd like that.."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, we could do that." She said softly, opening the door to Granny's. Granny makes Leo's favorite cake ever, and always makes it for his birthday.

They talked with Granny for a couple minutes before Emma took the cake and they headed home.

"So, you never said.. how long have you been engaged?" Her mother asked.

"Oh, not too long.. A month or so. I know you wish I had talked to you about Killian and I, but.. it's hard. We work together, his brother is protective.. You and Dad are too.. It was good to have something that was mine, with a guy as sweet as Killian.."

Mary Margaret nodded. "I do.. But your father and I talked about it, and if Killian is the man you want to spend your life with, we support you. He seems like a genuine, kind man. I could tell he understands you in a way we never could.."

Emma nodded. "He's been through his fair share of hell.. and abandonment. He gets it." She shrugged. "I'm glad you like him though. It wouldn't have changed my decision, but it means a lot anyways."

She nodded. "Your brother was so excited that you were coming home.. I know even though you weren't around a lot when he was growing up, it means everything to him."

Emma smiled a little. "Leo's a good kid. It's hard sometimes for me.. But I don't want to be that bitch of a big sister who ignores him and doesn't talk to him ever."

"He would never see you like that.. you're too important to him. Even if you don't talk all the time. He knows you're always there to help him."

"Good. Maybe this summer he can come visit me in Boston. I'd love to have him." Emma smiled a little.

"That sounds great, we can figure out a good time later." Mary Margaret was happy that Emma even suggested Leo come visit. Emma had always been private, and did not really ask them to come see her in Boston.

They walked quietly for a few minutes before Mary Margaret spoke up.

"I know I said I'd drop it.. But, what if you and Killian got married here.. Tomorrow.. At the courthouse?" She asked softly. "We don't have to make a huge deal.. Just the ceremony then a celebratory lunch at Granny's? I want to be there, and I know you said you'd invite us, but.. You don't want us to come, you never have.. Boston is your place, I get that."

Emma sighed. "Mom.. Please.. I just.. Killian probably wants his brother and sister in law to be there.. Liam and Killian are really close.."

She nodded. "Just ask him? We can fly them in maybe. Or something.."

"I'll ask him. But I'm not promising you anything." Emma conceded.

She nodded and they walked the rest of the way to the house in silence. Mary Margaret held the door for her and they went to place it in the kitchen before finding the boys.

Killian was helping David get the food together and Leo was putting up decorations on the porch. "Hello, Love." Killian smiled.

Emma smiled a little. "Hey, did you guys have a good time?"

He nodded. "Aye, it wasn't bad. I'm almost finished here, do we need to do anything else?"

David shook his head. "You two go spend some time together. I can tell Emma is itching for alone time."

Emma rolled her eyes a little. "Yeah, yeah. I'd like that though." She gave him a small smile.

Killian finished and washed his hand. Emma grabbed him and pulled him out onto the front porch to sit.

"We need to talk." She said softly, sitting on the porch swing.

Killian nodded. "Aye, love. You can tell me anything."

"Mom.. She wants us to get married here. Tomorrow." She said softly.

"Oh.. I see.. Well, Emma you're doing this for me. If that's what you want.. Liam might be hurt but he'd understand.."

Emma shook her head. "Liam is your brother, Killian. He should be there. Even if it's not real."

He shrugged. "Emma.. Your family really cares about you. I don't know if I can keep this up. I got the protective dad speech. And I got one from Leo. I can't ruin your relationship with them. You can't lose your family again. I can't take them from you."

"Killian Jones." She put her hands on his shoulders. "Look at me. I agreed to this. I'll face the fallout, if it happens. But it won't. They'll never know." She moved her hands down to hold his. "My mom offered to fly Liam and his wife here.. But I know they have kids, so that's ridiculous.. We'll just get married when we get home."

Killian squeezed her hand gently. "Love.. She doesn't have to do that. I'll talk to Liam and see if he wants to come. Elsa will understand. She's like us, she knows what it's like to grow up alone."

Emma nodded and Killian continued. "It'll make your mum happy, if my mum were still alive I know she'd be just as excited as yours. We can do it, just.. nothing too big, right?"

She nodded. "Nothing big. Just the courthouse and then a little celebration at Granny's. Just my family, and maybe a couple of people from town at Granny's. Regina and Henry of course."

Killian nodded. "Okay, I'm just glad you agreed to do this for me. I know we'll never actually be a couple, but I hope we'll be friends after this."

She shrugged. "I don't know, Jones. I don't know if we get along very well. We'll have to keep it strictly to work and work only." She tried to keep from smiling but it didn't last long.

She grinned at him. "Of course we will, Killian. I'm happy to do it. I don't want you to get sent from your family."

He kissed her cheek and helped her up. "Let's get back inside.. It's getting close to the party, and I figure you want to get ready?"

She nodded and followed him back inside. They went to the kitchen to see if Mary Margaret or David needed anything else. David kissed her temple.

"We're good. Go get ready, Sweetheart. Then maybe hang out with Leo for a little?" David asked.

She smiled a little. "Of course. We'll be back soon." Emma and Killian went up to her room.

They got changed quietly. Killian sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Emma to finish with her makeup. She came in and he smiled at her.

"You look beautiful, Swan.. Um, can you roll up my shirtsleeves for me? I don't usually because of my hand, but I want to tonight." Killian smiled a little.

"Yeah, of course I can." She rolled them up for him. "So you'll meet a few new people, will that be okay?"

He nodded. "Thanks, Love. Aye, that's okay.. Just don't leave me alone for too long?"

"I won't." She nodded. He followed her back downstairs and to Leo. "Hey, Kid. Want to go outside and play that game with Killian and I until your friends get here?"

Leo smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that, Em. I'm really glad you guys were able to come." He said moving towards the backyard.

"Me too, Leo. I know I don't get around here enough." Emma hugged him.

The three of them played a game, laughing and having fun. Killian could tell both Leo and Emma were really enjoying their time together, and enjoyed seeing Emma so happy.

The more Killian got to know Emma and her family, the more he realized he was in love with her. He spent most of Leo's party standing beside Emma as she played with Leo, or talked to some of the people in town. He was just glad to see her happy, and spending time with her family and friends.

After a while he noticed Henry sitting at a table by himself, reading. Killian went over and sat with him.

"Hello, Henry. What're you reading, lad?" He smiled at the boy.

"Just some fairy tales. Emma sent it to me for my birthday a few months ago and it's my favorite." Henry grinned.

"That's wonderful. I know Emma really cares for you. Maybe sometime you and your mother can come to Boston to visit Emma, and I'll take you out on my ship."

Henry looked up at him. "Really?" He had a huge smile.

"Of course. If you ever come to Boston, and Regina allows it." Killian nodded.

Henry hugged him and turned back to his book. Killian could tell something was wrong with him.

"Lad, is there anything you'd like to talk about? I'm a good listener.." Killian said softly.

Henry frowned and looked up at Killian. "It's nothing, Killian. You probably wouldn't understand.."

"Aye, I might not, but you could try? I was a ten year old boy once." He shrugged.

Henry nodded a little. "It's about my mom.. My birth mom." He sighed. "I want to find her, but my other mom, Regina.. She won't let me, she keeps getting upset."

Killian nodded. "Well, I was never adopted, but I did lose my parents at a young age.. I know what it's like to wonder about them."

Henry sighed. "I just.. I want to at least know her name, you know?"

Killian nodded. "Aye, I know, Lad. I'm sure one day you'll be able to find the truth. But for now, let's get some dessert?"

Henry nodded and Killian followed him to get some dessert. The two of them ate, and Henry told Killian the stories from his storybook.

Emma smiled wistfully from her place in the yard as she watched Killian and Henry laughing together. Mary Margaret rubbed her daughter's back gently.

"I know you wish he knew the truth, Sweetie.. But at least he's happy, and safe.. And Killian is so good with him.. He'll be a great father one day." Mary Margaret said softly.

Emma nodded and hummed in agreement. "Yeah, he will be.. I know that Regina is being kind of a hard ass about Henry knowing that I'm his mother, and it hurts me. And I know that it's hurting him, I know exactly how he's feeling."

Mary Margaret kissed her forehead. "She'll come around. She's just worried about losing him because she lied to him.. And because you are his mother and you live far away. He won't get to see you."

Emma sighed. "I know, I know. But my son is looking for me, and I'm not allowed to tell him.. Being back here. Seeing him. Dammit, Mom, he looks so much like his father."

"You have a son?" A small voice asked from behind them.

 **Thank y'all so much for your sweet reviews! I'm glad you're liking the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

Emma turned around and found Henry standing there staring at her, Killian looking scared next to him.

"I'm so sorry, Swan. We wanted to invite you to play a game with us, I didn't know you'd be talking about.." Killian said quickly. He felt like it was his fault.

"It's okay, Killian. Don't worry about it." She said softly, taking a deep breath.

Henry watched her. "Emma.. Tell me." He asked, a bit of frustration evident in his voice. She could see all of his emotions in his eyes. He was confused, worried, but hopeful. "Who is he?"

Emma knelt down in front of him. "Yes, Henry.. I have a son. But I had to give him up when he was born." She brushed his hair back.

Regina came over to them. "What is going on here, Henry? Miss Swan?" She glared at them.

"Mom, is Emma.. Is she my mom?" Henry looked up at Regina. He was stubborn, and was not afraid to be blunt.

Regina closed her eyes. "Henry, now is not the time. We've talked about this, I'll tell you about your birth mother when I'm ready. When I think you're ready.."

"No! I need to know now! Is Emma my mom?" He crossed his arms and stared at her.

Emma stood up and Killian wrapped her in his arms. He knew she needed the support, this was not how she wanted Henry to find out. He rubbed her back gently and kissed her head.

"It's okay, Swan.. I'm so sorry that he heard you.. I didn't know what you were talking about." Killian kissed her head. "It'll be okay."

She nodded and hugged him tightly. She was scared Regina would never let Henry see her again.

Regina sighed. "Henry.. Let's go inside and talk.. I guess I can't deny you the truth any longer." She ran her fingers through his hair gently.

He nodded a little and looked at Emma briefly. He hugged her tightly, and Emma kissed the top of his head.

He followed Regina into the house, and Emma sighed. "I hate this.. Regina is going to chew me out later, I know it. I'm going to lose him. Henry is going to hate me for giving him up, and not telling him.."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "Emma, Henry will never hate you. He'll have questions, and you'll have to explain your reasoning.. But he will always love you."

Killian rubbed her back. "I spent the last hour with the lad. He adores you, he loves you, Swan. And I'll stay with you while you speak to him if you want, it'll all be okay."

Emma nodded and looked between the two of them. "Thank you, Mom.. And Killian.." She said softly. "Oh, Mom.. Killian and I want to get married tomorrow.. And his brother is going to fly in.. Elsa has to stay with their kids.."

Mary Margaret smiled and hugged her. "Thank you, Sweetie.. That means a lot to me. And thank you, Killian.. I doubt this is what you envisioned, but I'm glad you're going to be my son-in-law."

Emma nodded. "Yeah.. Well, I don't exactly have anything special to wear.. I have a nice dress, one Killian hasn't seen me in.." She shrugged.

"We'll make it work, Emma. As long as you both are happy, I'm just happy that you've found someone so good for you."

Killian placed his hand on Emma's waist. "We are happy, and I don't care where we get married.. I just want Emma to be happy, and I don't want her to lose you all again. I know if my mum were here, she would be just as excited as you, Mary Margaret." He said softly.

Regina came out of the house, and over to them again. "Emma, Henry would like to talk to you.. He's in your bedroom.. He's upset, but it's more with me than you.. You can tell him whatever you'd like.. Just be careful. He's still just a boy. Don't make any promises you don't intent to keep, Emma."

Emma nodded and hugged her. "Thank you, Regina. I know this is hard for you, but I'm not going to hurt Henry. If I tell him I'm going to see him more and spend more time with him, I mean it. I'll do whatever it takes to see him. To make him smile."

Regina nodded and hugged her back. Emma took Killian's hand, she knew she was going to need someone to be there with here when she talked to Henry. He squeezed her hand gently as she knocked on her bedroom door.

"Henry? Can Killian and I come in?" She asked softly.

"Yeah.." Henry mumbled. He was sitting on her bed looking out the window. He glanced at them as Emma moved to sit next to him.

"So.. Regina told you the truth? About your birth mom.." She said softly.

He nodded. "Yeah.. You're my mom, right?" Henry looked up at her.

Emma brushed his hair from his eyes. "Yeah, Kid.. I am.. Bit that doesn't mean Regina isn't your mom too. She took you, and raised you.. And she gave you the life you never could have had if I had kept you."

Henry nodded a little. "Can you.. Can you tell me why you gave me up? I.. I just want to know." He sighed.

Emma nodded. "I think I can do that.. You deserve to know the truth." She settled back against the headboard with him.

Killian was watching them from Emma's desk chair with a small smile. He knew this was good for both Emma and Henry. Henry curled up next to Emma.

"Well.. I grew up in the foster system.. And it was really difficult for me. I had many bad foster parents who only took me in because they wanted the check that came with it.." She said softly.

"But I thought Aunt Mary Margaret and Uncle David were your parents?" He asked softly.

She nodded. "Well, they are.. But they were very young when they had me, and Mary Margaret's step-mom, your mom's mother forced her to give me up for adoption.. My dad didn't even know I existed until almost a year after I was born.. But that doesn't really have anything to do with you.." She looked up at Killian, and smiled a little. She did not understand why, but she was glad he was there with them.

Henry nodded. "That's not very nice of her.."

"I know, kid.. So, I ran away when I was sixteen, and I met your dad.. He was older than me, and we did some bad things.. Just to survive.. When I was seventeen, we had made our way to Portland, and he set me up for something really bad he had done before I ever knew him.." Emma ran her fingers through Henry's hair as she talked.

"At that time, David was working for the police in Portland, and he was the officer in charge of my case.. But based off my history, name and date of birth.. They figured out I was his and Mary Margaret's daughter. So they got me out of going to prison, by promising to take me in, and help me get my GED.."

Henry nodded a little. He was curious, but he could tell this was hard for Emma to talk about. "My dad was a bad guy, huh?"

Emma frowned a little. "Yeah, Henry.. He kind of was. So, Mary Margaret, David, and their six year old son, Leo, took me in and we moved here to Storybrooke.. What I didn't know when they took me in though, was that I was pregnant.. When I found out.. I knew I wouldn't been a good mother at that time. My baby boy deserved to grow up in a home where he could have everything, and be happy and taken care of.."

"So Regina.. My mom, she adopted me? But why?" He asked softly.

"Regina had always wanted kids, but she knew she couldn't have any of her own.. I didn't know her very well at the time.. But I knew she was Mary Margaret's step-sister, and mayor of the town.. So I knew you would be safe, and always have what you needed. And.. And I'd get to see you sometimes, watch you grow up.." Emma said softly.

Henry hugged her. "I get why you did it.. You wanted to give me my best chance."

Emma had tears in her eyes as she hugged him tightly. "Exactly. So, I'm not interested in taking you from Regina.. She is and always will be your mom.."

"I know.. But, maybe.. Maybe I'll get to spend more time with you.. And Killian?" Henry asked, looking hopefully from her to him.

Emma nodded. "I think we can manage that. It might just be me most times, because Killian has his brother and his family in Boston. But I'll definitely come visit you more. You're my son, Henry.."

Killian nodded. "Lad, if you want me in your life.. I will make time to come with Emma to see you."

Henry smiled. "Good. Thank you for telling me, M-um.. Emma." He said softly.

Emma kissed his forehead. "Um.. If you want.. you can call me Mom.. Just.. Be sensitive of Regina. She knew that you'd find out one day, but she's still your mom, and it's hard for her."

Henry nodded. "I understand, I love my mom.. But I love you too.."

She smiled and hugged him close to her. "I love you too, Kid. It's okay if you're hurt or upset. I'll understand. I gave you up."

He shrugged. "It's okay, Mom." He smiled. "It's not like you completely abandoned me.. You're here.. Let's go downstairs. Mom is probably worrying, and I'm thirsty."

He climbed off the bed. Killian ruffled Henry's hair and gave him a hug as he passed. He placed his hand on Emma's waist.

"That went well.. You did a fine job explaining to him. I know that was hard for you to talk about." He told her softly.

Emma nodded a little. "I can't believe he knows.. I know that our wedding isn't exactly real, but.. Is it bad if I want him there too?"

"Of course not. He's your son, and I'd be glad for him to be there. It may not be real for us, but it is for them. And I think it'd mean a lot to the lad."

"Thank you for all of this, Killian. You've gone beyond what I expected when I agreed to this arrangement. I always hated coming home, but you've made it so much better.."

Killian shrugged. "You're doing me a favor. I owe you big time. Helping you maintain a good relationship with your family is the least I can do.. I know what it's like to have a terrible relationship with a parent.."

Emma nodded and went down the stairs after Henry. He was hugging Regina tightly. Emma knew he was hurt that she lied to him and was so adamant about not telling him who his mother was, but she was glad to see he was at least beginning to forgive her.

Emma and Killian came up beside them. "I think everything is gonna be okay, Regina.." Emma said softly.

Regina looked up and nodded. "I'm still his mother, but.. Maybe he and I could come down to Boston and visit you sometime. I know I'm not going to be able keep him away from you."

Emma smiled. "I'd love to have you come visit me. Thank you for telling him the truth. It means a lot to me."

Regina nodded and the four of them got a drink, and started to talk. After a while David came over to them. Killian stepped away when he felt his phone vibrate with a phone call.

"Liam? Is everything alright?" Killian asked worriedly.

"Of course, Brother.. I know it's gonna be late, but I um.. I'm about to board a plane to Maine. Because I have to see your arse get married tomorrow."

Killian sighed. "Right.. Um, Emma and I will come pick you up from the airport tonight. Don't worry about it."

They discussed the particular details of Liam's arrival before they hung up. Emma came up to him.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Aye, Love. We just need to go get Liam from the airport in a couple hours. Do you think we can borrow one of your parent's cars?"

She nodded. "Yeah.. I'll ask Mom. Are we really about to get married tomorrow? Do you even have a suit to wear?"

Killian smiled a little. "I have one, if that's what you'd like me to wear. I'm sure it'll be just fine."

She nodded. "Yeah, of course. Um.. Want to give Leo his present? I wrote your name on it too.. I figured that since we're engaged we could get him just the one."

Killian nodded. "Sure. Whatever you'd like to do, Swan."

The two of them went to find Leo and give him the gift Emma had purchased. Leo loved it and hugged his sister tightly.

"Thank you, Emma.. And Killian." He smiled, and hugged Killian too. "I'm glad you're the guy Emma picked.."

Killian smiled a little. "Thank you, Leo. I'm a lucky guy to have your sister on my arm."

Emma blushed a little. "Stop it. Go back to your friends, Leo. Killian and I have to go pick up his brother from the airport. We'll probably be back in time to help clean up."

Leo nodded and went to his friends. Emma got the car keys from her mom and drove them to the airport. The ride was mostly silent, only the radio playing softly and Killian sometimes humming or singing along quietly.

"I didn't know you could sing, Killian." Emma said softly.

"Oh.. Um.. Yeah, I used to play guitar a lot too.. But I can't anymore because I only have the one hand." He said softly with a shrug.

They waited for Liam at baggage claim. When Killian saw his brother he immediately knew something was wrong.

 **Sorry this chapter is a little shorter! I wanted to get something out to y'all sooner rather than later!**

 **Thanks again for all your reviews and everything, I'm glad y'all are enjoying the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Liam. Uh, thanks for coming." Emma gave him a smile as he approached the two of them in the airport.

Liam nodded, his face unreadable. "You're welcome, Lass."

"Brother. Why do you look so angry?" Killian asked.

"This is not the place for that conversation, Little Brother. Let's get out of here and go somewhere more private." Liam gave his brother his 'fatherly' look.

Killian sighed and took Liam's bag. Emma drove them to a 24-hour diner she knew of near the airport. The air in the car was tense, and awkward.

"What is going on, Liam?" Killian asked impatiently once they had sat down at a table and ordered something to drink.

It was late at night and they should have just driven straight to the Nolan's, but Killian had a feeling this was something important, and best discussed alone.

"Why don't you two tell me what's going on? I got a call from the Immigration officer yesterday, Killian." Liam folded his arms over his chest.

"Why? I filled everything out correctly." Killian sighed, trying to avoid the real reason Killian knew he called.

"He seems to believe that the two of you are trying to scam your way out of deportation, Killian. And honestly, I want to agree with him." Liam had adapted his scolding father tone. The one that Killian hated.

"We've not done anything wrong, Brother. Emma and I are getting married because we want to. It's a coincidence. I only just asked her to marry me very recently. I know I should have told you that I was seeing someone, and that I wanted to marry her." Killian leaned forward in his seat.

Liam sighed. "You're right. You should have told me. Killian, I got you a deal. All you have to do is admit to him that this is all fake, and neither of you will get into trouble. But you will be sent home."

"Ireland is not my home, Liam. You know that." Killian snapped.

Emma put her hand on Killian's shoulder, trying to keep him from yelling at his brother and drawing any more attention to them. "Look, I get a say in this too."

The brothers looked at her. "Aye, Lass. You do.." Liam said softly.

She looked him straight in the eyes, confident in her answer. "You want a statement? Killian and I have been dating about a year, and not too long ago he proposed to me. We kept our relationship a secret because we've both only had shitty ones, and we didn't want to cause any problems at work. I'm extremely happy to marry him, and if marrying him helps keep him in the U.S. with me, of course I'm going to say yes. I don't want to lose him."

Liam eyed her curiously, studying her body language for any sign of a lie. "Aye.. Well, I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Emma. You meant every word about him, didn't you?"

Emma nodded and leaned against Killian. "Yes. I did."

Killian put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, hoping she understood how grateful he was.

Liam nodded. "I guess.. For a long time, my brother has liked you. It took me a while to realize it was you, and he was always too cowardly to just tell you how he felt, I never thought he'd actually get the balls to do it. He's doesn't like to talk about his feelings, or past."

Emma shrugged. "He may seem all confident and powerful at work. But he's shy, and so sweet.." She said softly.

He hated that Liam was talking about him as if he was not there. Killian blushed a little. She had always been somewhat of an open book to him, and he knew she truly believed what she said about him.

"I know, Lass. He's always been so shy, especially as a young lad." Liam smiled. "I think you're good for him. The moment I brought Killian into the company, I knew the two of you would make a good team."

"Thanks, Liam.. Um, so.. You can stay at my parents house tonight if you'd like, or we can get you a room at Granny's for tonight?" Emma told him as they headed back to the car.

"I don't wish to impose, Lass. A room at Granny's 's is fine.. But, might I ask, what Granny's is?" Liam asked curiously.

"Oh, an older woman in town, who insists everyone call her Granny runs an inn, and she has a retro kind of diner attached to it." Emma explained.

"How're my favorite Jones' doing, Liam?" Killian asked.

"I'm doing just fine, Little Brother." He teased. "But Elsa and the kids are splendid. The boys can't wait to see you, and meet Emma. And I know Addie misses you too, Killian. Whenever I'm holding her and I'm on the phone with you, she recognizes your voice."

Killian smiled. "I'm her favorite uncle, Liam. Of course she knows my voice."

"You're her only uncle, eejit." Liam shook his head.

Emma laughed softly. "I bet your daughter is beautiful, Liam.. I can't wait to meet her."

Liam smiled a little. "She looks like her mother, so of course she is. Brother, isn't there something about seeing the bride before the wedding?"

"Aye, but I don't exactly want to spend the night away from Emma. And we're not really having a fancy wedding, so I don't think it matters much. I won't see her in the dress.." Killian shrugged.

Emma took them into the inn, and Granny smiled at her.

"Hi, Granny.. I need a room for Killian's brother. This is Liam." Emma smiled.

Liam shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am." He smiled politely.

"So polite." Granny smiled and got him a key. Emma went to pull out her wallet, but Killian stopped her.

"He's my brother, I've got it, Love." He smiled a little and gave Granny his card.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I can pay for things too, Killian." She teased him.

"I know, but I like to take care of you." He shrugged.

Granny smiled a little. "You two make a cute couple. I'm happy for you, Sweetheart. I heard you're getting married tomorrow."

"Thank you, Granny." Emma blushed a little. "Um, yeah, we are.. Nothing big, just our families.. And then we're gonna eat at the diner of course.."

Granny nodded. "I know, grilled cheese and onion rings for everyone right?"

Emma laughed. "Of course. That's the best thing you make. And your hot chocolate. I'm gonna have to get Killian to learn to make good hot chocolate for me."

Granny nodded. "Well, congratulations, Sweetie, you too Killian." She smiled.

They walked with Liam to his room. "I'm gonna video call my family before I go to sleep, would you like to say hello before you go, Killian?" Liam asked.

Killian nodded. "Sure.. Is it okay if we stay a minute, Love?"

Emma nodded. "Of course, Killian.. It's not too late, and I know they're your family too.."

Killian smiled and sat with Liam as he pulled up the app. Elsa answered pretty quickly, the baby asleep on her shoulder.

"Liam.." She smiled. "I'm glad you made it safely."

"Hello, Beautiful.. I did, I'm with Killian and Emma now. They wanted to say hello." Liam smiled, moving the camera so they could be in the shot too.

"Hey, guys! Congratulations, Killian. I'm happy for you, you deserve to have someone with you." Elsa smiled.

He nodded. "Thank you, lass. I see you tired my other girlfriend out." He teased.

She laughed softly. "Yeah, she definitely loves you, Killian. She's been crying for her daddy for an hour, but she finally wore herself out and fell asleep. I didn't have the heart to let go of her yet. The boys will be in here to say hello in a moment." She told them.

Liam sighed. "I hate that my Adelaide was crying for me.." He said as the boys rushed to the screen.

"Papa!" They smiled. "We miss you." The eldest one said.

"I miss you too, Aiden. Make sure you take care of your mother and sister. I'll be home soon." Liam smiled.

"Hi, Uncle Killian! Who's that?" Finn asked. Finn was only four, and still learning about filtering the thoughts he speaks aloud.

Killian chuckled. "Hello, my boy. This is Emma, she's my fiancé." Emma smiled and waved, saying hello.

Finn smiled. "Hi, Emma. Mommy, can I go back to play now?"

Elsa nodded and the two boys left with a goodbye for their father. She turned back to them as well.

"Li.. I should put them to bed. I'm glad you called, and that you got there safely. It was lovely to meet you again, Emma. And Killian, I'm happy for you. I can't wait to have to both over for dinner when you get back to Boston. Married." Elsa said softly.

Killian nodded. "Thank you."

Emma smiled and nodded. "You too, Elsa."

Liam nodded. "I'm glad I got to see you and the kids before I went to sleep. I'll be home soon, call me if you need anything at all. And give Addie a kiss for me."

Elsa nodded and they said 'I love you' before hanging up. Liam sighed.

"We should let you go to sleep, Liam.." Emma said softly. "We'll see you in the morning. If you need anything before then, you can call Killian."

Killian hugged his brother. "Thank you for coming on short notice. I know it was hard to leave them, but it means a lot that you came. Send me the amount of your flight and I'll pay you back." He said softly.

Liam hugged him back. "I wouldn't miss my only brother's wedding day. Elsa understood, Anna is all she has too. She knows what it's like. And you're not paying for the flight. I have the money."

Killian nodded and Liam hugged Emma before they left his room.

Emma drove them to her parents' house. It was later than they anticipated when they arrived so they got their pajamas on and Emma sat on her bed.

"Killian.. Liam said you've liked me for years.. Is that.. Is that true?" She asked softly.

Killian nodded as he put his clothes away. "Um.. Yes, Love. I suppose it is. I've always thought you were gorgeous, and.. I think you're bloody brilliant. But I never intended to act on it or anything.. We're coworkers, a fake but very real couple, and now.. Good friends."

Emma nodded. "Maybe.. Um.. Maybe you don't have to sleep on the floor tonight? It's not comfortable, and we're adults and friends now. We can sleep in the same bed."

Killian nodded and laid next to her. "Tonight was quite eventful wasn't it, Swan?"

She sighed. "Tell me about it. We had Leo's party, and then I had to tell my son that I'm his mother and that his father is an ass who left me. And then getting threatened by your brother and the immigration guy.. I can't wait until we can go home."

Killian nodded. "I know, Love. Neither can I. But we will have to be together often when we go back.. They'll expect us to live together.."

She turned on her side and looked at him. "Yeah, I know.. I kind of want to stay where I am, but it's only a one bedroom, and.. One of us isn't sleeping on the couch or something for months until we are able to get divorced."

Killian nodded. "I've got plenty of room, Swan.. I don't mind paying your rent though for the time.. So you can still have your place.."

He shrugged. "But we can figure it out later.. Let's just deal with the fact that we're legally going to be married tomorrow. I need my beauty rest, so I'll be even more devilishly handsome tomorrow." He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. "Whatever, Jones. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Swan." He said softly.

They both fell asleep quickly, and slept soundly through the night. Killian had even slept later than he usually did. When they woke up they were curled around each other, completely comfortable in that position. They were awakened by Mary Margaret knocking on the door.

"Emma, Killian? It's time to get up, and get ready." She said sweetly.

Killian had untangled himself from her and Emma groaned. "Mom. It's too early!" She buried her face back in her pillow.

Killian looked at her and laughed softly. "Come on, Love. Time to get up. If you're lucky I'll make you a cup of coffee just the way you like it." He told her as he got up and pulled some clothes on.

Emma turned and scowled at him. "Fine. I'll get up, but it's your fault if I'm grouchy." She slowly pulled herself out of bed and went to the door to look for her mother.

Mary Margaret was waiting for her outside the bedroom door. "Good morning, Sweetheart. I figured your father and Leo could go with Killian to get ready with his brother at Granny's, and Regina and I could help you get ready here.." She was ecstatic for her only daughter.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, whatever. Fine. Coffee first." She mumbled.

Killian shook his head. "She's definitely not a morning person. I owe her a cup of coffee before I'm ready to leave, if that's alright?"

Mary Margaret nodded. "Go on, get your coffee.. Spend your last few minutes together as an unmarried couple."

Killian nodded a little and took what he would need for the day downstairs with him. He made Emma her coffee, and even found her a PopTart in the cupboard. He never understood how she ate them all the time at work, but knew she would enjoy having one then.

Emma gave him a small smile. He came around the counter and gave her a hug, noticing her dad in the other room.

She laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm terrified. Can we really pull this off?" She whispered in his ear.

He nodded and rubbed her back. "I'm scared too. But it'll be fine. We've spent almost every day together for years at work, it'll be okay, Love." He whispered back.

She nodded and kissed his jaw. "Good. Now go. I've got to get ready."

He smiled a little and nodded as David came in. "Ready to go, Killian? I was told we're meeting your brother at Granny's?"

Killian nodded. "Yessir. Bye, Swan. I'll see you soon." He winked and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Both of them were nervous as they got ready. Killian hated lying to her family, they cared deeply for Emma and he never wanted to ruin the relationship they had been able to build.

Killian was fumbling with his tie, beginning to get frustrated with it. David placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Killian.. Let me tie it for you." David told him.

"I can usually tie one myself. It's just frustrating, Emma deserves better. Someone who can actually tie his own bloody tie." Killian grumbled. He knew she did not love him, but he loved her and that made this harder for him.

David tied it for him. "Look, I'm still not your biggest fan, but that is simply because you're going to marry my only daughter. But Emma wants to marry you, and I trust my daughter and her instincts. She probably couldn't care less if you can tie a tie."

Killian sighed. "Thank you, Sir.. I'll do my best to keep Emma safe. I don't want to hurt her, she's too precious."

David nodded and straightened Killian's tie. Henry came over to them, he had insisted on spending the morning with the guys so Regina had just brought him over. Killian smiled at him.

"You look nice, Lad. Your mum, um.. Emma is really happy you'll be here for this." Killian told the boy.

Henry smiled. "Me too. My other mom isn't too mad, she told me I could still see Emma and talk to her and stuff."

Killian smiled. He knew that was all Emma wanted. Liam stepped up next to Killian.

"I don't believe I've been properly introduced to the lad here, Killian." Liam said.

Henry smiled. "I'm Henry, it's nice to meet you." He offered his hand to shake.

Liam shook his hand and smiled a little. "I'm Liam, I'm Killian's older brother."

"I'm um.." Henry was not sure if he was allowed to tell Liam he was Emma's son. He looked to Killian and David.

"Liam, Henry is Emma's son. But he was adopted by Regina." Killian explained.

Liam nodded in understanding.

"And Regina is my wife's step-sister.. It's kind of confusing, but we manage." David clarified for Liam, as he tied Leo's tie for him.

"Aye, you look like your mother, Lad. You've got her eyes." Liam smiled at Henry.

Henry shrugged. "Emma said I look like my dad.. But he wasn't a good man. I think Killian is a good man, he wouldn't hurt Emma."

Liam nodded and Killian clapped Henry on the shoulder, fondly. The five of them finished getting ready and left for the townhall.

 **Thank y'all for reading! I'm grateful for all of you!**


	7. Chapter 7

The guys met Emma, Mary Margaret and Regina outside of the townhall. Since it was such a small town, Regina was going to be the one handling the legal aspect.

Henry was talking to Killian when he spotted Emma walking towards them. His face broke out into a bright grin.

"Emma!" Henry ran over and hugged her. "You look so pretty."

She hugged back. "Thanks, Kid. You look very handsome yourself." She smiled at him, glad to have her son with her.

Killian turned and looked at Emma. He was speechless when he took in her dress. He thought she looked stunning. She just had on a simple light pink, sleeveless dress that hugged her perfectly. She kept her hair down and curled it, the front pulled back from her eyes in a braid.

Emma looked up from Killian and met his eyes, giving him a shy smile. A blush crept onto her cheeks as she took in his reaction.

He smiled back at her. "Swan.. You look.." He said softly, unable to put his thoughts into the right words.

"I know." She said softly. "You look handsome.." She stepped closer and straightened his tie a little.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Are you ready for this, Darling?"

Emma nodded a little. "I think I am.." She laced her fingers with his. She was nervous, this was a big commitment, to a guy she was not even sure she liked.

Killian stood next to her in front of Regina, holding her hand. Emma reached for his prosthetic and held onto that too. Most of the tension left her body when she looked up into Killian's deep blue eyes. He gave her a gentle smile, trying to reassure her- and himself- that this would all work out in the end.

As Regina gave them the typical speech, he observed the looks on her parents' faces, Mary Margaret with a loving grin, leaning against her husband. They were so happy for their daughter. He started to get a guilty feeling in his gut.

Killian swallowed thickly, closing his eyes briefly. Emma noticed his reaction, and asked Regina to stop for a moment.

"Kil.. Look at me. It's just me.." She said softly. He opened his eyes, blue meeting green. She moved her hand to his cheek. "Are you okay?"

He gave her a small smile and nodded slightly. "I um.. I..I don't know, Emma. I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You alright there, Brother?" Liam knew Killian wanted this, something must be seriously wrong for him to get nervous like this.

Killian glanced at him, and swallowed again. "Um, not exactly.. There's something I need to tell you. All of you. Before we go any further."

They all watched him curiously. Emma shook her head at him, trying to tell him not to do this.

"Killian, stop.." She drew his gaze back to her. "You really don't have to-" Emma started but he cut her off.

"No, Emma. I do. I can't lie to your family.. I can't ruin your life." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Love. I have to."

"Why would you be ruining Emma's life, Killian?" Mary Margaret asked, confused.

"I haven't been completely honest with all of you. As you know I'm not a citizen of your wonderful country.. And this past week the extension I filed for my Work Visa was denied. So instead of get sent to a place full of bad memories and I no longer consider home, I forced Emma to play along and marry me." Killian admitted softly.

Emma closed her eyes and sighed. She still had a hold on his hand, her grip tightening in his subconsciously. She had been okay with this, she did not want to lose him. Everyone else was in shock, speechless at his confession.

"You didn't force me, you've given me many chances to get out." Emma said softly. "I told you that it didn't matter, Killian." She looked at him sadly.

"I knew it. I hate that I was right, because I just want you to be happy.." Liam said softly. "But, Killian, we still have a bit of time.. If we fly back to Boston as soon as we can, and you admit this was fake, Emma won't face the punishment. I know you want to keep her safe." Liam told him.

Killian nodded. "Aye.. Let's go, Liam. Emma can't get in trouble for this, not when all of it was completely my fault."

He smiled sadly at her. "I'm so sorry, Swan.. This is for the best. I have to do what's best for you. You deserve to be with someone you chose to be with." He kissed her forehead. "Thank you for going along with this as long as you did.." He whispered.

Emma nodded slightly and got a key to the house from her father. She wanted to say something, anything, but the words were stuck in her throat. She could not do anything but watch him walk away from her.

She bit her lip as he and Liam walked away from her. She found herself missing him more with every step he took. When did he become someone so important to her?

David folded his arms over his chest. "Emma. I knew that he was bad news. I'm going to track him down and kill him. You deserve better." He wanted to go after Killian for lying to them, but was stopped by his wife's hand on his arm.

Emma shook her head, her gaze still focused on the door they had just left through. "Don't, Dad. Don't blame Killian." She told him softly. "It's not his fault."

David sighed, but listened to his daughter. Mary Margaret smiled sadly at Emma, she could read the emotions in Emma's eyes. She knew Emma loved Killian, that she was in love with Killian.

Henry came up and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. "I liked Killian.. I'm sorry that he did that. I don't want you to be sad."

She broke out of the trance she had been in and looked down at Henry, brushing his hair back. "It's alright, Henry. I liked Killian too. But it's fine.. I'm not too sad." She kissed his forehead. She thought it was sweet that Henry was trying to comfort her.

Emma kept Henry in her arms."I think.. I think I want to catch a flight home tonight, is that okay, Mom?" She asked softly, looked up to her. "I know I promised I'd stay, and I love you, all of you, but.. I just want some time alone.."

Mary Margaret nodded. "Of course, Sweetie.. But, I have to know.. It's obvious he loves you, do you love him too?"

Emma closed her eyes. "I don't know, Mom.. I really don't know." She sighed. "This weekend he's been a completely different person. But.. I think I might.."

Her mother wiped a tear from Emma's cheek and kissed her forehead. "I've never seen you as happy as you have been this weekend. I know you can't see it, but I know you love him. And I think that is great, you opened yourself to him."

David shook his head. "She can't love him. He forced her to lie to the government for him." He snapped angrily.

"Don't you know that you can't force Emma to do anything that she doesn't want to do?" Regina asked him.

David sighed. "If you love him, Emma.. I guess I support you. I know we're not as close as we should be, but you'll always be my princess, and I'll always be on your side.."

Leo smiled. "We need to get Emma to the airport! To stop him from leaving."

Emma smiled at her brother. "Who knew my little brother was a romantic?" She teased him.

He rolled his eyes. "Am not!"

Emma kissed Henry's head. "It was great seeing you, Henry. I love you so much, but I've got to go, okay? You call me anytime, and I'll talk with your mom about you coming to visit me."

He nodded. "Okay. You just need to believe in yourself, Mom. And it'll work out with Killian. I love you, Mom." He smiled.

She nodded a little. Regina left with Henry and Emma, her parents, and Leo went home. Emma hoped Killian would still be there, but he was not.

He left a note on her pillow. She picked it up and read it.

Swan,

I had to write something quickly for you. I'm sorry that I dragged you into this mess in the first place. I can't let you give up everything just so I don't have to leave the country.

I was selfish and a right git. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I will always feel guilty about dragging you into my problems. I'm a coward, and you deserve to have the world.

You're a brilliant woman, Emma. And I'm so happy I got to know the real you. Maybe I'll see you again in a few months.

I love you, Emma Swan.

Killian

Emma wiped her cheeks. She hated that he just left. She knew in that moment that she truly loved him, and she knew exactly how much he loved her.

Emma was shoving her stuff into her suitcase when she saw one of his sweaters draped over the desk chair. She picked it up, and slid it on, enveloped in a scent that was purely Killian.

 **Sorry this took so long, and is a bit shorter. I wanted to get something out before it became a ridiculously long hiatus.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Emma grabbed her bags, and went downstairs to where her mom was waiting to take her to the airport. The worry and fear clearly written on her face.

"It'll workout, Sweetie. You've got to have hope." Mary Margaret said softly as she kissed her forehead.

Emma nodded a little and went straight to the car, too many things going through her mind to speak. She was still scared of what her feelings for him meant. She had not had a good relationship ever, and her walls were miles high because of it.

They drove as fast as they could to get to the airport before the flight left. Emma ran up to the desk and sighed. She was too late.

She paid for the next flight to Boston and went back to her parents. Mary Margaret hugged her, noticing the disappointment in Emma's eyes.

"Emma, I'm so proud of you for opening up to someone, even if it started out as a ruse. Don't close up if you don't catch him. Find a way to show him that you feel the same way too." She told her as David hugged his daughter.

She hugged them back. "I'll try.. Thank you for everything.. I'm sorry that all of this happened. Please, tell Henry I'm sorry I had to leave early? I'd hoped to spend more time with him, especially after I told him the truth."

"Henry understands. He loves you, and he saw how much you and Killian care for each other. Maybe, call him in a few days? He knows you love him too. He's strong, just like his mothers." Mary Margaret assured her.

Emma nodded. "Of course. I promise I'll come visit again soon. And if this works out, I'll bring Killian with me.." She gave them a small smile.

They nodded and Leo came to hug her. "Bye, Sis.. I'm really really glad you came. Thank you. I hope everything works with Killian. I don't think I've ever seen you this happy." He told her.

She kissed his cheek. "You know I can't deny you, Little Bro. Next time I call, you'll have to tell me about your new girlfriend." She teased.

He blushed. "I don't have a girlfriend. We're just friends."

"Sure, but I think she likes you too, Leo." She grinned, she loved to tease him. "I've got to go.. My plane will be boarding soon.." She waved at them and went to catch the next plane back to Boston.

Killian and Liam were sitting next to each other on their plane, neither one had much to say. They were halfway through the flight when Killian began to open up to his brother; it was the first thing he had said since they left Emma.

"Bloody hell, Liam. I've been a right arse. I shouldn't have made you come all the way to Storybrooke. I shouldn't have forced my problems upon Emma.. She is such an amazing woman. She has been through so much in her life, I shouldn't have dragged her into this.." Killian said softly.

"Killian, I'm not going to lie to you. You acted irrationally, and you shouldn't have. But you're going to be alright in the end. So will she. I'll make sure of it." Liam told him. "You'll go to Ireland, and you'll manage what you can over the phone. I care about you, and I care about Emma. I'll do what I can to make this easier for both of you."

Liam watched his brother carefully. He knew Killian's emotions like they were his own. Reading the anguish on his face he added, "But you better not go back to drinking, Killian. I will come over there and kill you myself if I come to find out you've started drowning your sorrows again."

Killian sighed. "I.. I'll try, Liam. Losing Milah was awful, but losing Emma.. For some reason, I think it might be worse." He said softly.

"But it doesn't matter how I feel, I don't think Emma will ever forgive me. And I don't deserve her forgiveness. I let my feelings and my selfishness, use her and hurt her." Killian mumbled.

Liam was cautious about how he approached the next subject. "Killian, have you considered the possibility that she has similar feelings towards you?" Liam asked carefully. He has watched the two of them work together for years, and he saw the connection they had. He thought their 'fake' relationship seemed too real for both of them not to be in love with the other.

Killian ran his fingers through his hair, an anxious habit he developed from Liam. "That's bloody ridiculous. Why would Emma like me? I'm nothing special.. She's everything I could ever want, but don't deserve to have." He sighed. "I'm a broken man. She tolerated me at best, and we were just beginning to become real friends.."

"You're not broken, you git. You're the strongest man I know. I may be your older brother, and kind of raised you.. But, you're my inspiration. You've been through hell, and I'm so proud of the man you became. But something I've always told you, a man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets. Fight for your happiness, Killian. Fight for your girl." Liam patted him on the shoulder.

Killian nodded. "But I don't know if I'll see her before I have to be on that flight to Ireland. Bloody hell.." He groaned. "I need her. I don't want to live without her."

"You won't. If I've learned anything this weekend, it's that she wants you too. Keep calling her and texting her, she won't ignore you. But I believe she will find you."

Killian nodded. "Thank you for believing in me.. I never thought you'd be able to understand what I'm going through with this."

Liam shrugged. "I know that Elsa and I have been together since you were twelve and you probably don't remember much, but it wasn't easy for us when we met. I had just graduated from the Academy, I had a twelve year old to take care of, and I was about to be deployed for months on end."

"We met by chance, but she understood what I was going through, having her own little sister to watch, and no parents.. I pushed her away as much as I could, until one day she showed up at the house, kissed me and told me she was taking care of you." Liam looked at Killian. "She was only nineteen at the time, but I knew I loved her. And I'm so glad I let her stay, she took a chance on me. You took a chance on Emma, you just have to wait for her to respond."

When they landed they parted ways, so Killian could pack everything up and Liam could see his kids. Liam brought Elsa and the kids over so Killian would not get himself lost in his thoughts, or in a bottle.

He sent texts to Emma and called her, hoping she would meet him at the office the next morning. He hoped she would be back by then.

Elsa hugged her brother-in-law. "Liam told me what happened.. I didn't want you to be alone, and I wanted you to see the kids before you left."

Killian hugged back. "Thank you, Elsa.. I'm glad you came. I love my niece and nephews."

Killian took Adelaide from Liam and held her close. "I can order take out, or a pizza for dinner. I don't have anything I can make.." The baby was calming him down, keeping him from freaking out too much.

"That's quite alright, Brother. We'll order pizza. The boys will love it." Liam said as he packed a box of Killian's things.

"I'll go lay Addie down on my bed so she can sleep.." Killian said before doing just that. He was going to leave most of his stuff there, and just pay the rent on the apartment.

The boys watched television while Killian, Elsa, and Liam packed his things. Killian payed for the pizzas and they sat around his table laughing at the boys' stories.

"I'll be into the office in the morning, Liam. I'm supposed to fly out the next morning. Thank you for all of your help, and understanding." He said softly.

Liam nodded. "I know I can be hard on you, Killian. But I want you to be happy, and I want you to not get hurt." He bounced the baby gently.

Killian nodded. "I'll miss you all.." He gave Elsa, Aiden and Finn hugs. He did his best to hug Liam with Addie in his arms, and kissed her head.

He went to bed, but barely slept. His mind was haunted by long golden curls, and sparkling green eyes.

Emma was staring out of the little plane window blankly, tugging Killian's sweater tighter around her. She was enveloped in his scent, a mix of salty and a spice unique to her Killian. The older woman sitting next to her smiled a little.

"Are you alright, Sweetheart?" She asked Emma softly.

"Oh, um.." Emma said softly, looking over at the woman. "I'm okay.."

"You look like you're missing your boyfriend.."

Emma blushed a little. "I.. He's not my boyfriend.. It's.. It's complicated." She sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. I don't mean to pry. You just kept smelling that sweater you're wearing, and you seem to be thinking hard about something." The woman told her kindly.

Emma played with the sleeve of the sweater, she did not know why but she felt like she could talk to this woman. "I'm trying to get home to him.. We made some decisions, and I'm losing him.." She said softly.

"I hope you make it to him. But a man would be an idiot to walk away from a beautiful girl like you.." She smiled softly.

Emma shook her head. "He's.. He loves me, a lot.. But his work visa is up, and he's got to leave the country. And there isn't much I can do to prevent it."

She gave her a sad smile. "I know that's hard. But fight for him. If he loves you like he says, he'll still want to be with you even though he has to leave."

Emma nodded. "Than you.. You're very sweet. I hope to catch him before he has to fly out.. I.. I haven't exactly told him how I feel."

"It's written all over your face. I'd be willing to bet he already knows." She patted her hand gently. "I'm Elise by the way."

Emma smiled. "My name is Emma." She said softly. "Are you married?"

Elise gave her a sad smile. "I was, but my husband died about ten years ago.. It took me a long time to admit to him that I liked him, but he was so patient and kind with me." She told her. "We were married fifty years, and we had three beautiful children together. It was worth every second."

Emma nodded. "Killian is very patient with me.. He gave up a lot, just in hopes that I would be happy.. But what neither of us realized was that I only need him to be happy." She admitted softly.

Elise nodded. "I understand.. I don't know much about either of you, but I know about true love. And if his feelings are true, he will do anything for you. Even if it means giving up everything he knows to make sure you're safe and happy."

Emma sighed. "I don't deserve true love.. I want to tell him how I feel, I'm terrified, but I can't let him go to Ireland without him knowing the truth.. I need to see his face one more time. I don't want my last memory to be him walking away from me." She said softly.

"Do you have a picture? I'd like to see the handsome fella." Elise asked.

Emma scrolled through her phone to find one. She did not have many, but there were some she had not realized her mom had taken that morning. Killian holding her close, her looking up at him, and his eyes fixed on her in awe. One of Emma from the back as she hugged Henry, but it was focused on Killian's face. The love and adoration clear on his face, it was the second that he first saw her at the courthouse.

Elise smiled at them. "You two make a beautiful couple.. What were you doing in this pictures?"

Emma had been lost in her thoughts at the sight of the pictures, she snapped her head up. "Oh, um.. We were going to uh.. Get married, so that he could stay in America.. But, he felt bad about lying and left.. That's what started this all."

"It seems you didn't know you had these pictures, but if it isn't clear to you that he is utterly in love with you. You're a dense young lady." She teased.

Emma smiled a little. "I know, it's taken me a long time to realize my feelings, but now I don't ever want to let him go."

Emma talked with her for the rest of the flight. Elise told her stories of her and her husband, and their children. When the plane landed she smiled at Emma.

"I know it will work out, Sweetie. If what you've told me and those pictures are an indication, he would do anything for you, and he just wants to see you happy."

Emma nodded and gave her a smile. "Thank you."

It was late that night when Emma finally made it home. She had forgotten to charge her phone so she did not see any of Killian's messages. When she finally read them the next morning, the first thing she did was run straight to the office. She still had on her clothes from the day before including Killian's sweater, but she did not care she just needed to find him.

 **Thank y'all for reading! And thank you for the reviews, they really mean a lot to me!**

 **I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days(:**


	9. Chapter 9

Emma woke up after only a couple hours of sleep. She was scared, never having felt like this before. She had thought she loved Neal when she was a teenager, but now that she had Killian she knew what is was like to truly be in love.

She was too nervous to do anything but sit on her couch and think about all of the ways this could go wrong. She was worried he would realize how much better he was than her and abandon her. Emma had spent so much of her life alone, it was difficult for her to believe that there is someone who wants to stay despite her past and her tendency to run.

When she turned her phone back on and saw all of the messages and calls from Killian, she knew she had to take the chance and believe that Killian would never hurt her. She knew her mom would tell her that if Killian was not willing to marry her just to protect himself, that he would never leave her. She grabbed her keys and phone as she ran out her door, barely slowing enough to lock it as she rushed to the office.

Killian taped up the last box in his office. He carried and placed it on the reception counter.

"Hey, Ruby. Can you have this, and the other boxes in my office sent to this address? Just charge it to the company, and I'll get with my brother." He said writing the address down.

"Sure, Jones." She smiled a little, sad to see Killian go. "I'll miss you, Killian. I think we all will. You're more than just the boss's brother. To Emma especially."

He gave her a sad smile. "Aye, I'll miss you too, Lass. Everything I have, everyone I love is here.. Emma is.. I'll miss her, it won't be the same not working with her."

Ruby nodded at him as the elevator dinged, but Killian was not paying attention. He was lost in his own thoughts, trying to not think about Emma. Everyone in the vicinity watched the scene with curiosity.

"Jones!" Ruby waved her hand in front of his face. "Killian.." She said softly.

He looked up and blinked. "Sorry, Lass. I-" He was cut off by Ruby pointing over his shoulder. "What?"

He turned around, coming face to face with Emma. She was nervously tugging on her sleeves, Killian could tell she was scared of something.

"Swan.." He breathed. He was surprised to see her, she had not answered any of his messages.

She stepped closer to him, watching him for a moment. Emma looked up at him and quickly tugged on the lapels of his leather jacket, pulling his lips down to meet hers, pressing her body tightly against his. Killian's hand tangled in her hair, his prosthetic resting lightly against the small of her back.

There were murmurs and even a whistle, from Ruby of course, at their kiss. No one expected these two to ever get together, they were always fighting at work. Too stubborn to see their true feelings for one another. But everyone in the office knew of the connection between them.

The world around them faded away as they got lost in each other. Killian's senses were flooded with Emma. Her scent, her taste, the feel of her finally in his arms giving him the best kiss of his life.

Emma moved one hand up to the nape of his neck, running her fingers through the hair there gently. She could not get enough of him.

Liam came out of his office smiling at them, right as they pulled away. He just wanted his little brother to be happy.

Killian rested his forehead against hers. "Swan.. That was.."

"Definitely not a one time thing." She gave him another quick peck. "I love you, Killian Jones. You made me fall in love with you and I hate you for it." She whispered, a small teasing smile on her face.

He shook his head, grinning from ear to ear. "I love you too, Emma.. Bloody hell. I've always loved you. Since the moment you came stomping into my life."

Emma hugged him tightly, her arms dropping from her neck to snake around his waist. "I'm not letting you go. You're not leaving me. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you here with me."

Killian frowned. "I've got to go, Love. I have no reason not to." He brushed some hair behind her ear. "It's Monday morning, I'm leaving in less than 24 hours. It's too late."

Liam cleared his throat and spoke up. He doubted that either of them wanted to have that conversation in front of the whole office. "You two, come to my office."

Killian turned to his brother, his hand lacing with Emma's. They both seemed to come back to reality, causing the tips of Killian's ears to turn pink with blush.

Emma squeezed his hand and dragged him towards Liam's office. Killian closed the door, and wrapped his arms around Emma. He was desperate for her touch.

"Uh.. Sorry about making a scene out there, Brother. I know it's not exactly, office appropriate." Killian said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't make it a habit to make out in the lobby?" He teased them. "I figured you two needed to discuss your plans, and I wanted to offer any help I can." He shrugged.

Emma curled into Killian's embrace. "Well, I realized I didn't want to lose you, Killian. I realized why I even agreed to fake marry you.." She said softly.

He kissed her forehead. "Well, unless we do something, I'm still going to have to leave for a while.." He sighed. "I would've liked to properly court you, Swan, but maybe we could be engaged again, we'll have to marry within a certain period, but I know I want to spend my life with you, Emma."

She looked up at him, and nodded. "I don't care about being 'properly courted,' Killian." She rolled her eyes. "I don't give a damn what I have to do. If it's be engaged, getting married, whatever, to keep you in the country with me. I'm all for it."

Killian kissed her softly. "We've got one messed up story, don't we, Love?"

She kissed back and grinned. "I guess. But it's our story."

Liam shook his head. He really was happy for them. "You need to call the immigration office, Killian. Get an appointment. Today. Honestly, it's not hard to see that the two of you are actually in love. I'll testify on your behalf, but they'll likely want to speak with your family soon as well, Emma."

They nodded, and Killian called to get a meeting. He was nervous, but he knows Emma very well and he knows he loves her.

"I'm glad you made it in time, Emma. Killian was beating himself up over this." Liam told her while Killian was on the phone.

She nodded. "I tried to catch the same plane you had been on, but I didn't make it in time." She said softly. "I really do love him, Liam. Apparently everyone knew it way before I did.."

Liam gave her a small smile. "I've known the two of you would make a good couple since I partnered you together. Even when you argued, you were my best team."

She blushed a little. "I know that this is all crazy, and whatever, but I'm glad Killian has you. I'm glad I'll get to call you my brother-in-law one day."

He nodded. "I'm happy to have you in the family too, Emma. Take care of him. He needs you."

Killian hung up and came back to Emma's side. "I got us a meeting in a few hours. Told him it was urgent." He kissed the crown of her head.

"Let me take you home, Love.. You look exhausted, and I want to spend some time with you before our meeting." Killian said softly.

Emma ran her hand over his chest. "I am exhausted and I really need a shower. Um, we'll see you in a few hours, Liam?" She asked, looking at him.

He nodded. "Get out of here, you two. I don't need anymore PDA in my office this morning."

Killian followed Emma to her apartment, she never let go of his hand. Once they got inside he pressed her against the closed door and kissed her deeply.

He pulled away when they both needed air. "I can't believe you feel the same way I do, Swan.. I think you deserve a man much better than I. One with both hands, and less baggage." He said softly, resting his forehead against hers.

She brought her hand up to cup his cheek, running her thumb over it gently. "I don't care about your hand. It doesn't matter to me. And you now know very well about my own baggage. Who am I to judge?"

He closed his eyes. "You're sure about this? About being with me? Because, I don't think I can make it through another broken heart." He admitted softly.

She kissed him softly, trying to reassure him. "I'm sure." She whispered.

He held her tightly. "I've wanted to kiss you since we met, and it's even better than I ever thought it could be." He smiled. "You're wearing my sweater.." He said softly, just now noticing.

"Yeah, I.. It's the one I borrowed in Storybrooke and you left it on my desk when you left.. It gave me hope that this would work out. Made me feel like you were with me, even when I might lose you." She shrugged.

Killian smiled. "Well, I'm glad it did.. You can wear any of my sweaters whenever you'd like. They look better on you than me."

She rolled her eyes. "Have you ever looked in a mirror, Jones?"

He smirked. "Of course I have, I just want to hear you admit I'm devilishly handsome." He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Please. Like your ego needs that boost." She laughed.

He shrugged. "It was worth a shot." He took her over to the couch. "So, I know that in the eyes of the government, we're going to be considered engaged, but.. What do I call you?"

"Well, you can call me your fiancé if you want.. Or just your girlfriend?" She shrugged.

"Maybe girlfriend for now? If we indeed work out, I'd like to actually propose to you, in the way a lady like you deserves." He ran his fingers through her hair gently.

She smiled. "I'd like that too." She gave him a quick peck on his lips. "I haven't showered yet.. So I'm going to do that, and change. You just, make yourself at home. And I hope you don't mind, I'm keeping this sweater. Okay?"

He nodded and smiled at her. "I don't mind, Love. I can go grab us some coffee if you'd like?"

She smiled. "I'd love some. I didn't really sleep last night. With the flight and everything."

"Me either." He admitted. "I had to pack and I couldn't stop thinking about a blonde beauty with sparkling green eyes." He smiled a little.

She smiled blushing at him, and got a quick shower. Killian brought back two coffees and something for them to eat. Emma came and sat next to him, she had on a pair of sinfully tight dark jeans, and a black and white striped sweater, her hair curling naturally around her shoulders.

"You look beautiful, my love." He kissed her cheek. "Those jeans might kill me though."

She smirked. "No staring, Killian. But I may have had you in mind when I put them on." She teased as she practically inhaled the food.

He grinned. "I can't help but stare at you. You're finally mine and I can hardly believe it."

She moved to sit on his knee and kiss him. "I'm all yours now, fianceé." She grinned.

He kissed her softly. "And I'm yours, Swan. My heart, mind and body."

She ran her fingers over his jaw. "My dad is a little mad at you for what you did.. But he'll come around.. And.. All of them, even Henry and maybe Regina are going to visit soon.." She said softly.

He looked up into her eyes. "Aye.. Well, I have a bit of spare room.. I don't live too far from here.. They could stay at my place, and I could stay with you?"

She shrugged. "I'll ask them." She looked up at the clock. "Shit, Killian we have to go or we'll be late."

He groaned. "I don't want to. This is confusing enough as it is."

She shook her head and handed him his jacket. "I'm not letting you get deported, Killian. We're going and you're going to do this. And I'm going to keep you."

He grabbed her hand, holding it firmly as they walked to the Immigration office. Emma knew he was nervous, but she knew that it would all work out.

 **Thank y'all for reading! I hope you're still enjoying the story!**


	10. Chapter 10

They sat down and waited, Killian's knee bouncing the entire time. Liam got there and sat on his other side as they waited. Liam went in with them when it was their time, wanting to show his support for his brother. Killian held Emma's hand as they sat in the office.

"Mr. Jones, there is a lot of confusing information regarding your case. Your brother informed me that you were in fact faking your engagement to, Miss Emma Swan, and that you would leave tomorrow."

Killian nodded. "Yessir, that is true.. However, it is not fake any longer."

"You mean to tell me you're now actually engaged to this woman?"

Killian nodded, and Emma squeezed his hand. "Yessir. It's been a confusing weekend. But I'm sure of one thing. My love for Emma."

He eyed them skeptically. "And you Miss Swan, you're telling me the truth now? That Mr. Jones is your fiancée?"

She nodded. "Yes. Last week, we may have been faking it. But, I realized this weekend as Killian met and spent time with my family that I've loved him for a long time. I was just too closed off to see it."

"I knew I loved her, and there's no doubt in my mind now that one day, soon, I will marry Emma, Sir. But I can't do that if my paperwork does not get accepted. I can't leave her alone." Killian sighed.

Mr. King nodded. "I'd like to interview the two of you, and your family members. I know that only your brother is here today, Mr. Jones, so if everything checks out now, I will file an extension on your application and you'll be able to stay here for now."

Killian nodded. "Of course. I appreciate you taking the time to do this today. I know you probably wish you could just deport me and get rid of me."

"It's fine, Mr. Jones. Now, I'd like to speak with Miss Swan first, if the two of you could wait outside for me?" King asked Killian and Liam.

The brothers nodded, and Killian kissed Emma's forehead. She gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand once more reassuringly before he let go.

Emma was alone with Arthur King when he began.

"Miss Swan.. Emma, I need to know if you're being forced to do this again. If you are, I will not charge you. Just please tell me. I hate to see a woman being forced into anything."

She shook her head. "I was never forced to do this. I did it at first to keep from losing my partner at work, because we work well together. But now.." She sighed. "Now, I know I love him. That I've always loved him. And I don't want him to be forced out of the country. He is a good man, and he works hard."

He nodded. "So, tell me about your relationship. Have you told him things no one else knows? Has he told you things about him that no one else knows?"

Emma nodded. "He knows things that only my parents know. He knows about my childhood, and my late teen years. He knows about my son, and my careful relationship with my birth parents."

He nodded. "And what do you know about Killian?"

"I know that he was in the Royal Navy as was his brother. I know that he lost his mom when he was a child, and was raised by Liam. I know he was honorably discharged from the Navy after he lost his left hand. I know about his first love.. I know plenty. He's been very honest with me." She said confidently.

Mr. King wrote a couple of notes down. "I see. And I know you work with him, and you've obviously met Liam. Have you met the rest of Killian's family? I know the other Mr. Jones has a wife and kids, have you met them as well?"

"I've met his wife, Elsa. But I have not met his children yet. I believe Killian and I are going to have dinner over there soon, so I can meet them." She nodded.

He nodded. "So tell me. Is Killian allergic to anything? What side of the bed does he sleep on? Is he a morning person?"

"Killian is allergic to nutmeg, and pecans. He sleeps on the left, because I like to sleep on the right. And he's definitely a morning person. I think it's because of the years he spent in the Navy." She smiled a little. "I know I probably sound ridiculous, but Killian deserves to be in this country. I don't know why his work visa didn't get extended, but he deserves it."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Miss Swan, that's enough for now. Send Killian in please." He told her.

She got up and went right outside the door. "Hey, Killian it's your turn."

He looked up at her, standing and pulled her into his arms. "Did it go well, Love?"

She nodded and kissed him. "Yes, Kil.. You've got nothing to worry about. Just tell the truth."

He gave her a nervous smile and nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too, Killian." She said softly before she let him go. Emma sat next to Liam and sighed. "He'll be fine right? I love him, but I can't believe it took this mess to realize that.."

Liam nodded. "Emma, it'll work out. If he has to leave, and you want to go with him, I don't mind letting you work over there. You two will be together."

She smiled a little. "You're a good brother, Killian is lucky to have you."

Liam just shrugged. Killian sat in the chair across from Arthur's desk nervously.

"Alright, Killian. Just be honest, and this will be easy." He gave him a smile and Killian nodded. "So, does Emma know about your past, does she know things you wouldn't tell just anyone?"

"Aye, of course. She knows about how I lost my hand, and she knows about Milah." He nodded.

"Who is Milah?"

"She was the first and last woman I loved besides Emma." Killian said softly.

"I see. Your paperwork mentions that your only living relative is Liam Jones?"

He nodded. "Yes, my brother. And his wife and children. I suppose my father is likely somewhere, but he abandoned Liam and I when I was six."

"I understand. Do you know similar details about Emma?" He watched Killian closely.

"Aye. I know she grew up in the foster system, I know because of that her relationship with her parents is a wee bit rocky. I know she's got a son, and he's just as brilliant as she is." He shrugged.

"Good. Is Emma a morning person?"

"My Swan hates mornings. She can't function without at least one cup of coffee, but she usually has more." He smiled fondly. "I can't help but get up with the sun though, after years in the Navy.."

"And allergies, does she know yours and you hers?"

"She's not allergic to anything. And she knows I'm allergic to pecans, but I don't know if she knows about nutmeg." He shrugged.

"And she mentioned you sleep on the right side of the bed, is this correct?"

Killian raised his eyebrows. "She never would've said that. We haven't spent many nights together, but I know she currently likes the right.."

He nodded. "You're correct, I had to see if I could trick you. You two seem to care about each other, and know each other well enough. I just need a statement from your brother that this is indeed real, and then you'll be in the clear for a little while. Emma will have to petition for a fiancé visa, and then you're required to be legally married within ninety days."

Killian let out a sigh of relief. "Yessir. Thank you so much." He smiled a little, shaking his hand. Emma stood up when the door opened.

"I take it you did fine?" She wrapped her arms around his waist.

He nodded, hugging her tightly against him. "Aye, Love. I did alright. Liam, he needs you to give a statement on our behalf."

Liam nodded and clapped Killian on the shoulder. "Of course. I know you both pretty well, this is the happiest I've ever seen either one of you. It'll be fine." He went into the office.

Killian sat down and held Emma close to him. "You're.. You're bloody brilliant, Swan. I love you so much."

She kissed his jaw. "I love you too, Killian. Did he tell you how long we'll have until we have to get married?"

"Aye, you need to petition for a fiancé visa, and then we'll have ninety days.. But that's just to go get a marriage certificate. If you'd like a real wedding, we can always do that after the ninety days."

She nodded. "I don't care about a fancy wedding or anything, but it might be nice to do a little something more than go to town hall.. I know you and Liam have your boat, maybe we could have a ceremony with our families on the boat?"

He smiled a little. "Aye, Love.. I'd like that. She is quite the vessel. You'll have to see her."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "I know we've only been together a few hours, but I've never been happier, Killian.. Even with all we've got going on."

He pressed a kiss to her head. "I'm happy too, Love. Since we're really going to get married now.. If you don't like the ring, I'll buy you a different one, one that you like more.."

Emma moved and placed her hand on his cheek. "Killian Jones. I love this ring. I love that it was your mother's. It's gorgeous. And you're not wasting your money on me. It's perfect, and don't ever doubt that."

He closed his eyes. "I just want you to have everything, Emma. I don't want you to resent me because I didn't get you an engagement ring that you actually like."

She kissed him. "I could never resent the fact that you want me to wear a ring that is so special to you. I wish I could have met your mom, I hope she would like me."

He gave her a gentle smile. "I think Mum would've loved you. We'd have to ask Liam to be sure though, I was only a wee lad when she passed. But it means so bloody much to me that you want to wear that ring. "

She smiled back. "You're so cute when you get really Irish." She giggled.

He shrugged. "Sometimes I can't help it, Love. Being here, my accent has gotten less pronounced. But I still use some of the phrases."

She nodded and held his arm. Liam came out and smiled at them. "Congratulations, you two. You should be clear for a little while. I'll make sure our lawyer reminds you of due dates and such. And, I'd like to have you both over for dinner tonight."

Killian looked down at Emma, who smiled at him. "We'll be there, Brother. I believe Emma should meet my favorite niece, and nephews."

Killian helped Emma up from her chair as they walked out with Liam. He turned to them outside the building.

"I'm not expecting you to return to work for the day, since I plan to spend the rest of the afternoon with my wife and daughter.. And you're welcome to join us, if not, I'll see you at 6:30 for dinner." Liam told them.

Killian rubbed Emma's back gently. "I appreciate it, Brother. I think I'd like to spend the afternoon with Emma, but make sure my Addie knows I'm coming to see her." He smiled.

Liam shook his head, smiling a little. "I think your actual girlfriend might get a bit jealous, Little Brother. But I'll let her know, I'll see you both soon. Take care of him, Emma."

Emma nodded and smiled a little. "You really love your niece and nephews, don't you?" She asked as they started walking.

Killian nodded. "Aye, Love. Those kids were honestly the closest I ever thought I'd get to having children.. And when Adelaide was born last year, Elsa had some complications.. And Liam was so worried about her, that I spent a lot of time with them helping take care of the children until she was better." He said softly.

"I remember Liam missing a lot of work, I thought it was just having a new baby.. I never realized it had to do with his wife.." Emma told him. "I bet you're the best uncle anyways. You're so good with kids.." She gave him a smile.

He blushed a little and wrapped his arm around her as they walked to his apartment. Emma leaned against his shoulder, just enjoying being free to be with the guy she has liked for a long time.

 **Sorry if any details of the immigration thing are really wrong, I took a bit of creative liberty on that to help the story(:**


	11. Chapter 11

Killian unlocked the door to his apartment and let her in, the place was a mess with a lot of his stuff packed in boxes.

"Sorry about the mess, Love.. I thought I'd make us some lunch and we can just spend some time together, is that alright with you?" He asked after slipping off his jacket.

Emma smiled. "That sounds great, Killian. Can I help?"

Killian shook his head. "No, Love.. Just relax, and let me make something for you. If you'd like a drink I have some sodas, or I think there's some rum in the cabinet." He kissed her temple as he rolled up his sleeve.

She got herself a drink from the fridge and sat at the counter to watch him. "It's still crazy to watch you cook so elegantly with only one hand. I can't do anything close to what you do.." She said softly.

"Aye, I had to learn to cook as a child with barely anything because Liam and I did not have very much.. And then I guess after the accident, I just had a lot of time to practice. Cooking was a way for me to escape, when I wasn't drinking myself sick." Killian said softly.

Emma got up and placed her hand on his. "I know that it's hard for you to talk about this.. But it really does mean alot to me that you are telling me. And I promise to be more open with you. You're my boyfriend now, and I trust you."

He looked down at her. "Thank you, Emma. And I trust you too.. You had to tell me a lot before we really knew what we were to each other.. But I promise to be honest, and I want you to know about my past, it's just difficult sometimes." He finished cooking their lunch and handed her a plate.

"Here you are, my love."

"Thank you.." She said softly.

They ate for a few minutes in comfortable silence before Killian turned to her.

"Your family isn't too upset with me, right? If they come for a visit, they'll be nice to me, and to my family?" He asked nervously.

"They're going to be fine, Killian.. They were upset, but they will survive, they just want me to be happy." She gave him a smile. "You know, Henry really liked you.. I think you helped him a lot when he accidentally found out the truth.."

Killian shrugged. "He's a good lad. I wanted him to understand that just because you gave him up, doesn't mean you don't love him.. That it was to give him his best chance. I think he wants more of a relationship with you though.."

"I know.. I promised them I'd do better about visiting, and calling.. Especially with my son, I don't want him to think I just abandoned him. I wanted to raise him, but part of my conditions for not going to jail, was getting a GED and going to a college.. I was also terrified, and I couldn't have given him what he needed.." She admitted softly.

"He'll never think that you abandoned him.." Killian rubbed her back gently. "Can I ask you something?"

Emma nodded and looked up at him. "Of course, anything.."

"Well, I know that this is all new and everything.. But will you stay with me tonight? After we go to my brother's.."

She smiled a little. "I'd love to stay with you." She kissed him. "But I would like to go on a date soon." She admitted softly..

He blushed. "Aren't I the one who's supposed to be asking, Swan? But aye, I'd be honored to take you out on a date, Love." He smiled. "How about Thursday night?"

She nodded. "Sounds perfect." Her phone dinged with a message from her mother. "Shit, Kil.. I need to call my mom, I never told her I made it home, or that I was able to stop you."

Killian nodded. "Let's call her then. Then maybe you'd like to see if we can call Henry? I know he'd love to hear from you.."

Emma nodded with a smile. "Sounds wonderful."

Emma dialed her mom's number and put the phone on speaker. He kissed her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm so happy, Swan. I have you, for real this time, and it's the best feeling." He told her softly.

She curled into his side. "I know, I'm happy too, Kil." She said softly, tilting her head to kiss him.

They were still kissing when Mary Margaret answered.

"Emma!" She greeted happily. "How'd it go?"

Emma pulled away from Killian, her cheeks a bright red. "Hi, Mom.." She said softly. "I'm so sorry I forgot to call.. Killian and I have been busy today.."

Mary Margaret nodded. "I understand. Are you with Killian now?"

"Aye. Hello, Mrs. Nolan." Killian said. "I guess you can tell that she made it to me.. And I'm so sorry about lying to you, and hurting you.. It was wrong of me, but I really do love your daughter."

Mary Margaret nodded. "I know, Sweetie. You may have been faking that you've been together for a while, but there was no faking the look of love in your eyes when you saw Emma." She smiled.

"You really saw it, Mom?" Emma asked softly.

"Of course, Sweetheart. He looks at you with the same look your father has whenever he looks at me."

"She's right, Emma.. Even I could see the looks you two were giving each other when you thought no one could see.." David's voice was heard.

"Thank you, Dad.." She played with a piece of Killian's brace. "Anyways, Killian is able to stay. And this time we're going to have to really get married."

"That's great, Em! I'm happy for you, Killian." Her mom grinned. "We can't wait to come visit you."

Killian smiled. "We're excited for you to visit too, Mary Margaret. That was something I wanted to ask you all. Emma mentioned that Henry and Regina were going to come as well."

She nodded. "Yes, Henry really wants to spend more time with Emma.. And I convinced my sister to bring him."

"Aye, well.. I was thinking instead of you having to find a hotel, I could just stay with Emma for the few nights.. And you could have my apartment. It's two bedrooms, and my couch pulls into a bed." Killian explained. "It should be enough room for all of you."

Mary Margaret smiled a little. "That's so sweet of you, Killian.. We don't want to put you out though.."

"Honestly, it's no trouble. It's the least I can do after the way I've acted." Killian assured her. He still felt guilty for lying to them, no matter what Emma told him.

Emma squeezed his hand gently. "Just think about it, Mom. We've got to go, but tell everyone I said hi and that I miss them.."

Her parents told her goodbye and Killian ended the call. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. "You know I hate myself for lying to them.. Your parents are so kind, and they love you so much.."

"Killian, stop it. I'm happy, I've got the best damn boyfriend a girl could ask for. I'm not going to pretend that they weren't hurt, but my family would never risk losing me again. Especially if they know I'm happy. Don't hate yourself. They don't."

He sighed. "You're amazing.." He held her close as they lounged on his couch. "Let's call your lad. I'd like to hear from him."

Emma smiled and dialed the number Regina had given her to talk to Henry. He answered after a couple rings.

"Hey, Mom!" Henry happily answered the phone.

"Hey, Kid.. You know you don't have to call me mom, if you don't want to.." She said softly.

"I want to. I talked to Mom, and she said it's okay.." He said softly.

"Alright, but if it upsets her, you should just call me Emma.. I don't want her to feel like I'm going to take you from her. She's still your mom."

"I know. Am I going to get to come visit you?" He asked.

"Yes, of course. You, Regina, and my parents and Leo are going to come to Boston to see Killian and I in a few weeks." She smiled.

"So you and Killian are together, right? I like him, he's really cool."

"Yes, we're together, kid. I'm glad you like him, he likes you too. Are you doing well in school? Being good for Regina?"

"Yes, Mom. I've got straight A's. And I'm being good.. I know my mom only didn't tell me to protect me, but it's hard, Emma. She's my mom, but so are you.. I wish you lived close so I could see you more."

"I know, Sweetie. I promise to make more time to see you.. But you've got to listen to Regina. She's legally your mother, and she still loves you more than anything." Emma sighed. "Promise me you'll act like nothing is any different."

"I promise, Emma." He said softly. "I've got to go do my homework, so Mom doesn't get mad."

"Alright, Kid. I love you, and I'll see you soon." Emma smiled a little.

"I love you too, Mom." He said before he hung up.

Killian kissed her cheek. "He's a sweet kid, you don't have to worry about him not behaving. He knows you're his mom, but understands that Regina is his mom too."

Emma nodded and turned to him. "I wish I could see him more, Killian.. But we live here, and we can't miss a lot of work all the time."

He brushed her hair back. "We'll visit as much as we possibly can, I promise you that, Love."

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Thank you." She said softly. "I love you.."

"I love you too, Swan." He kissed her softly.

Emma snuggled into his side and held him tightly.

"Um, Emma.. Can I.. Can I take off my prosthetic? It's bothering me, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable, it's not exactly pretty.." Killian asked nervously.

"Of course, Killian. I just want you to be yourself, you don't have to ever wear it just because you think I'll be uncomfortable. Because I won't be. It's a part of you." She kissed his chin. "Can I help you?"

He nodded, he was nervous about her seeing his scars. He held out his arm and told her what to do to take it off. She set the brace aside and lightly traced her fingers over the scars. What she did next took Killian by surprise.

Emma leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his blunted wrist. She looked up at him. "Does it hurt a lot?" She asked softly.

"Aye, but I'm used to it now.. It really doesn't bother you?" He asked softly.

She shook her head. "Not at all, I love you. And that includes all of your scars.."

Killian pulled her closer, onto his lap so he could hold her tighter. "You have no idea what that means to me. Thank you." He kissed her softly. "We've got to go to my brother's soon.."

Emma settled into his arms and yawned. She was tired, and finally letting herself relax in Killian's comfortable embrace. She felt his arm tighten around her, and his lips press against her forehead.

"Take a nap, Love.. You've got enough time for a short one.. And I'll wake you in time to go.." Killian told her softly.

She nodded and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat under her ear. Killian rubbed soothing circles into her skin while she slept. His mind was full of thoughts about Emma, and their future together.

 **Thank y'all for reading! Next chapter Emma meets the rest of Killian's family!**


	12. Chapter 12

As Emma slept, Killian traced small circles on her back soothingly. Killian was worried that she would decide he was not worth the difficulties one day and just leave him. His Swan deserved to be treated like royalty, and he did not believe he was worthy of her.

It was difficult for him to believe that she wanted to actually spend the rest of her life with him, but he would be lying if he said there was anyone else he would rather spend his with.

After about thirty minutes, Killian squeezed Emma's hip gently. "Emma, Love.. It's time to get up.." He said softly.

She groaned, and opened her eyes. "Killian.." She mumbled. "It's time already?" She sighed.

Killian nodded. "Aye, Love.. I know you want to sleep, but I promised my brother.. And the kids and Elsa are excited to see you."

She sat up and nodded. "I know, I know.. Thanks for letting me get a nap." She kissed his jaw before standing up and fixing her sweater. "You make a really nice pillow." She smiled.

"You're welcome, and you're welcome to use me as your pillow any time you'd like to, Swan." He smiled. He was just grateful that she trusted him enough to fall asleep on him.

They got ready, Killian putting his prosthetic back on, and left for Liam's in Killian's car. Killian wanted to hold her hand as he drove, but he had to keep his only hand on the wheel. He sighed, a little frustrated.

Emma noticed his frustration, and frowned. "Kil.. What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "It's stupid.. I just want to hold your hand, but I can't while I drive. And it's frustrating."

She reached over and rubbed his thigh gently. "I wish I could hold your hand too, but for now I can't, and my hand on your leg will have to do. It's not something we can change, I don't love you any less because you can't hold my hand right now, okay?"

He nodded a little. "Alright, if you're sure.. I know it may take time, and a lot of you reassuring me.. But I hope you think I'm still worth it."

Emma squeezed his leg and nodded. "You're definitely worth it, Killian." She told him.

Killian gave her a small smile as he pulled into the driveway of a modest two-story house just outside of the city. Emma took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

"You think they'll like me right? The kids? I don't have much experience with children.."

Killian shut off the car and turned to her. "They're going to love you. You're amazing with Henry, and you'll be amazing with them." He watched her nod before they got out of the car.

They barely made it up the front steps before the door flew open and two little bodies came running at Killian. "Uncle Killy!" Finn, Liam's youngest son, yelled as he crashed into him.

Killian bent down and hugged the boys. "Hello, Lads." He kissed each of their heads before standing up.

Elsa had followed them to the door, Adelaide balanced on her hip. "Sorry about that, Killian.. They were just so excited to see you.. You know how excitable they are."

Killian laughed and ruffled their hair. "It's alright, Els.. I don't mind at all." He turned his attention back to the kids. "Lads, I'd like to introduce you to someone very important to me.." He took Emma's hand in his. "Aiden, Finn, this is my girlfriend Emma."

Aiden smiled. "Hi, Emma.. You're pretty."

"Like a princess!" Finn added.

Emma laughed softly, blushing a little. "Thank you very much. You both are so handsome. Your Uncle Killy has told me so much about you."

Killian smiled. "She's more beautiful than a princess, Finn." He kissed Emma's hand. "Let's get inside before your father gets upset."

The boys ran inside and Emma followed Killian into the house. Elsa kissed her brother-in-law's cheek when he hugged her.

"Now, give me the little princess, Elsa. I need my cuddles." Killian held his hands out to his niece.

Adelaide immediately reached for him and he hugged the baby close. "K-wee!" She squealed.

Emma smiled, Killian was so good with the kids. She watched him kiss her chubby cheeks, and hold her in his arms easily.

"Addie! My littlest love." He said, matching the girl's excitement. "Elsa, I know you've met Emma before." Killian turned to her.

Elsa smiled at Emma. "Yes, it's so good to see you again, Emma. And it's about time this guy here told you about his feelings for you."

Emma blushed. "I'm glad he did, I honestly had no clue he liked me. Your boys are adorable.. They both look a lot like you."

Elsa nodded. "They do, but they definitely have some of the strong Jones traits.. Their bright blue eyes, and dark hair.. Addie looks just like Liam.. There's no doubting she's a Jones." She smiled, leading the two of them to the kitchen where Liam was finishing dinner.

Killian was whispering to Addie softly as she laid her head on his shoulder and held onto his shirt. She made small noises back at him. "Swan, Addie has told me she would like me to tell you that she thinks you're gorgeous."

Emma shook her head fondly at Killian, smile on her face. "Thank you, Addie.. You're gorgeous yourself." She moved to Killian's other side so she could see the baby.

Liam smiled at the three of them. "Those two have a special bond, Emma. You better not be the jealous type." He teased.

Emma looked up at Liam. "I don't mind. I actually think it's really sweet. I can tell that she is just as taken as I am.. And I understand that Killian is close to you, and your children. I'm glad his family is so important to him."

Liam and Elsa put the dinner on the table and managed to get the boys to the table to eat. Emma sat next to Killian, and Killian placed Adelaide in her high chair.

Killian turned to his girlfriend and kissed her forehead. "You're doing great, Love." He assured her softly. She nodded a little at his words, giving him a small smile. Emma felt more relaxed than she thought she would, she knew Liam well and his kids were very sweet.

Killian sighed softly. "Um.. Swan? Will you um.. Will you roll my sleeve for me?" He asked her softly, slightly embarrassed.

Emma nodded and immediately did it for him, running her fingers over his brace fondly. She wasn't bothered by his question, she just smiled and kissed his forearm. "There. All set."

He gave her a small smile in thanks, and they turned back to the table to eat. Elsa and Liam shared a knowing look at the sight of Killian not shying away from his prosthetic with Emma. Elsa spoke up after they all had made their plates.

"So, Emma.. You're from Storybrooke, Maine?" She asked.

Emma nodded. "Um, I guess so.. It's where my parents live. I grew up kind of all over the place though, so I'm not exactly from there.. Where are you from? Killian told me you met Liam in Ireland, but that you're not from there.. And you don't have the same accent."

She smiled. "My parents were from the Netherlands, but I lived in America for most of my life.. I met Liam when I was a freshman at a university in Ireland.. I moved over there with my little sister when I was in my final year of highschool. A long lost aunt found us and took us in.."

Emma nodded. "And you were in the Navy too, right Liam?" She asked curiously. She wanted to get to know him as more than just her boss.

"Aye, lass. I had just joined when I met Elsa.. I was 22, Killian 12.." He answered.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave the Navy?"

"Um.. I was involved in an accident that very nearly took my life. And they discharged me, I was no longer healthy enough to be on a ship for months on end, and at that time my brother needed me home."

Emma nodded. "Well, I'm glad it all worked out for you, and for Killian. I wouldn't have him without you."

Liam smiled. "I am too.. You're good for him. You're unlike anyone he's been interested in before, and it's a good thing, Lass."

Killian sighed. "I'm right here, you know." He rolled his eyes, teasing them both. He had not really been focused on their conversation as he was helping feed Addie.

"I know." Liam shrugged.

"She is unlike anyone you've been with, Killian.. She's stubborn enough to put up with you, but she's kind enough to treat you with the love you need. I'm glad you two are trying to make this work, Emma." Elsa informed them.

"Aye, she's a bloody marvel." He wrapped his arm around her waist as he settled back in his seat. "I've no clue why she'd want to be with me, but I'm lucky enough to have her. Especially after this past weekend." Emma was content to just lean into his embrace and listen to Killian interact with his family.

"Liam told me you get to stay here, Killian. Do you have stipulations?" Elsa asked.

"Aye, Emma has to petition for a fiancée visa for me. And then once we have that, we have ninety days to go to the courthouse and sign a marriage license." He explained.

Elsa nodded. "So you're really going to get married? I never thought you'd think about marriage again, but I know you're happy.."

Killian smiled a little. "I'm quite happy, Lass. And yes, we're going to get legally married, or I'll have to leave. But Emma and I are still taking things at our own pace."

"I believe that we would've wanted to get married one day, so though it's quick, I don't have any doubts about doing this now. We might not have a fancy ceremony yet, but we will be married. And I know that's all I care about.." Emma shrugged.

Elsa nodded. "I understand.. It is kind of a lot so quickly. But you two have known each other for years."

Killian nodded. "Aye, I have faith in our relationship." He said softly, running his fingers through Adelaide's hair. "Emma, Love, would you like to hold Adelaide? I think she'd like to meet her new aunt."

Emma looked at him nervously. "I.. I don't know, Killian.. I'm not good with babies."

"Nonsense. I'll be right here, and she'll probably just look at you curiously since you're new to her. She may want cuddles, can you handle the cuteness?" Killian smiled.

Emma nodded. "Okay, fine, I'll hold her.. Promise you'll make sure I don't do something stupid? I don't want to do something bad.."

He nodded. "Scout's honor, Love." He picked up Adelaide and kissed her cheek. "Go see Aunty Emma, Addie."

Killian settled her in Emma's arms. She was a year old so she was able to sit up on Emma's knee and look up at her curiously.

"K-wee.." She looked over at him, unsure of being placed in a new person's arms.

He nodded and gave her a gentle smile. "Emma's safe, Little Love. Can you say hello?" He gave a little wave.

Addie looked at Emma again and mimicked his wave. Emma smiled a little at her.

"Hello there, Little one.. Aren't you beautiful?" She said softly.

Adelaide had blonde hair like Elsa, but everything else about her proved she was Liam's. She giggled at Emma and grabbed onto the ends of her hair.

Emma smiled a little, looking up at Killian who had just taken a picture of his two favorite girls. He smiled proudly.

"I told you you'd do fine. She likes you, she's content, Love. She took to you easily, and she doesn't always like meeting new people, my niece is a shy one." Killian told her.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to help my sister get the dishes cleaned.. Are you okay to hold her? Liam will be here with the boys if you need help.."

She nodded a little. "I think I'll be okay.. She's not so bad." She ran her fingers through the little girl's hair.

Killian kissed the crown of Emma's head. She was a natural with Adelaide, it was obvious she had her maternal instincts, even if she had not raised her own son.

He took the dishes with Elsa to the kitchen. Killian loaded the dishwasher after Elsa rinsed them.

"She's good with kids.. I can see the maternal side of her, does she want kids one day?" She asked softly.

Killian rubbed behind his ear. "Um, we haven't talked much about it.. Emma has already got Henry, and I don't think she's ready to think about having more children. I would love to have kids of my own one day, but if Emma doesn't want them, I'm not going to lose her over that. She's all I really need to be happy."

Elsa nodded. "I don't know who Henry is but I can tell she's a tough girl, but just.. Take care of her? I know you're serious about her, but I know you too.. I know Liam raised you right, and if you're half as in love with her as I know your brother is with me, I know you'll do everything you can for her."

Killian nodded. "Aye, I used to think that Milah was it for me. Until I met Emma. She changed everything, even when I was sure she hated me.. But now that I know she doesn't, and that she loves me.. I would do everything to protect her and what we have together."

"Good. That's all I ask. You may be my brother-in-law, but I helped raise you to treat women right. And I'm not letting you ruin something so good for you." She kissed his cheek.

"I know, lass. Maybe you and Emma could spend some time together? I'd like you two to be friends.."

Elsa nodded. "Of course, I'd love that. Let's go back to her and Liam, the boys looked a little too eager." She laughed softly and went to the living room where her husband and kids were.

Killian followed and sat next to Emma. "You're a natural, Love. Addie adores you." He said softly, running his hand over his niece's back. She had fallen asleep against Emma's chest, her little fingers curled around a strand of her hair.

Emma nodded a little and leaned into his arms. "She's a sweetheart.. All three of them are.."

Killian kissed her temple. Liam smiled at them. "I can take Addie from you, Emma.."

Emma nodded and Liam picked up his daughter, settling back beside his wife.

"Thank you for inviting me over.. And for everything else, Liam.." Emma said softly.

Liam shook his head. "It's the least I could do, Emma. You're soon to be my sister-in-law, and I'd do anything for my little brother."

"Younger." Killian groaned and Emma giggled.

"Whatever, younger brother." Liam laughed. "I know it could end badly, but I still want the two of you to be partners at work. You're my best team, just try to keep the PDA to a minimum."

Killian nodded. "I'll do my best. Thanks for having us, but I think Emma and I both need some sleep, and so do your children."

Liam nodded and Killian helped Emma up. He kissed his niece and nephews' heads, hugging Elsa and Liam goodbye. Emma thanked them again and grabbed Killian's hand.

Killian drove them back to his apartment. They were both so exhausted that all they managed to do was change into some pajamas and collapse into his bed. Killian did not want to assume she wanted him to hold her so he stayed on his side of the bed. Emma immediately crawled across the bed, and curled up with her head under his chin.

Killian smiled a little. "Goodnight, Love.. Thank you for coming with me." He whispered.

"Goodnight. I love you, Killian. I'd do anything for you." She kissed his jaw.

Emma fell asleep to the sound of Killian's heartbeat under her ear, and Killian's arms wrapped securely around her.

 **Thank y'all for reading! Next chapter, Emma's family visits!**

 **Thank you for your sweet reviews, they make me so happy when I know you're enjoying the story!(:**


	13. Chapter 13

They spent the next couple of weeks getting Killian's apartment set back up, and making sure they filed and obtained all of the proper documentation to ensure that Killian would get to stay.

They had a few small arguments, but it was because both of them were so scared of losing what they had, that they would get scared and it would cause an argument. Killian knew of Emma's tendency to run, so he tried to make sure that she knew he loved her and was not going anywhere, even during a fight.

Before they knew it, they were standing in the airport waiting to pick up Emma's family. Killian had his arms wrapped around her and kissed her cheek.

"I'm excited to see them.. And for them to meet my family." He said softly.

She turned in his arms and smiled. "I am too. Thank you for letting them stay in your apartment. You really didn't have to."

He shrugged. "I wanted to. Plus, it gives me an excuse to sleep in the same bed as you, Love. I always sleep better when you're with me."

She pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "I do too.. I'm glad Liam gave us a few days off to spend with my family. I'm hoping they'll let me spend a little time alone with Henry.. I want him to know how much I love him still, and that I may not be his mom but that I will always be there."

Killian nodded. "I believe that they won't mind.. I believe them to be very understanding." He brushed her hair behind her ear.

She nodded at him and leaned into his embrace as they waited for her family. They were so lost in each other and their conversation that they did not see her family approaching until Henry came running up.

"Emma!" He grinned, and hugged her once she turned around.

A huge grin broke out on her face and she hugged him tightly. "Hey, Kid! You've grown like three inches since I saw you last." She teased.

He shrugged. "I don't know.. I'm so excited to see you, and I've never been to Boston before." He smiled up at her.

She smiled. "I'm glad to have you visit.." Mary Margaret came and hugged her next. "Hi, Mom.. It's good to see you."

Mary Margaret smiled. "It's good to see you too, Sweetheart.. We're excited to spend some time with you."

Emma nodded. "I am too. I know it's my fault we haven't spent a lot of time together, but I'm trying to do better.. Killian has shown me how important family is." She said softly.

Killian had stepped back to give them space, and was standing there nervously. The last time he saw them, he had just confessed that he had spent two days lying and tricking them. He did not know what to expect from seeing them again.

David, Leo, and even Regina all gave Emma a hug. Emma realized Killian was not standing with her any longer, and looked around for him. She frowned a little when she saw him standing away from the group.

She excused herself from whatever her mom was telling her and went over to him. "Hey.. Babe, what's wrong?" She asked softly, reaching for his hand.

He squeezed her hand. "Oh.. Um, I'm fine, Swan.." He lied.

She shook her head. "Don't lie to me, Jones. What's going on? Why aren't you saying hello?"

He frowned. "I.. Love, the last time I saw them I told them I'd been lying to them, and that I convinced you to lie for me.. I doubt they really want to have that kind of reunion here."

She cupped his cheek with her other hand. "Oh, Killian.. They don't care, and if they do, I told them to keep it to themselves. I'm happy, and I love you. And I know I shouldn't say this, but I don't care how they feel, Killian."

Killian leaned into her touch before turning his head to kiss her palm. "Aye, Love.. Thank you, I'll do better." He took her hand and went to where they were waiting with their suitcases. "Hello all, I apologize for not greeting you sooner."

Mary Margaret shook her head and hugged him tightly anyways. "Don't worry about it, Killian. We're so glad to see you! You and Emma look so happy. It's nice to see that happiness in person."

He hugged back awkwardly. "Aye, I'm glad to see you as well. I figured you all might be hungry, and we would go get something to eat, if that's alright?"

"I'm definitely hungry." Leo grinned.

Emma shook her head. "When aren't you hungry?" She teased, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

Henry came up and hugged Killian. "Can I tell you something?" He asked.

Killian nodded. "Aye, Lad. Of course."

Henry motioned for him to come closer, so Killian knelt down so Henry could whisper to him. "I'm glad my mom made it to you.. I like you." He told him softly.

Killian smiled a little. "Aye? I like you too, lad. I'm glad she made it to me as well.. Being with her is the best decision of my life." He gave Henry a hug and stood back up.

Henry smiled and took Emma's other hand as they walked to the car. Killian drove them all to the restaurant Emma had picked for lunch. They all ordered before any of them began to talk.

"Will you have to work while we're here, Emma?" Regina asked curiously.

"No, Liam gave me the next couple of days off to spend with you. And Killian took them off, I don't think he can function at work without me." She teased him.

Killian chuckled softly. "Aye, I suppose I can't, Love.. But I did also want to spend some time getting to know my lovely Emma's family better."

Regina nodded. "Well, I'm glad.. I know you and I haven't always been on the best terms, but for Henry I'll do anything." She gave her a small smile. "And you are my niece, and Henry's biological mother."

Emma nodded. "I'm glad too. I have a lot of time to make up for with all of you.." Killian wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him.

"And we're going to meet your family right, Killian?" David asked.

"Aye, Liam and Elsa have invited us all for dinner Friday night. They wanted to give you time to settle in and spend time with Emma." Killian answered.

"Great!" Mary Margaret grinned. "I'm excited to meet Liam's wife, and you said he has children?"

"Aye, he's got two sons, who are six and four, and a beautiful little girl who is a year old." Killian smiled a little. "They're wonderful children."

Leo sat next to David, looking kind of bored. Emma looked at him, and asked, "Is there anything you wanted to do while you were here, Leo?" She smiled a little.

He shrugged. "Not really.. I'm just happy to see you again. I missed you, Sis."

She nodded. "Just let me know.. I want you to have fun too. I don't want you to feel left out, I know there's a lot going on with my life right now.."

"I know, Em.. I want you to be happy, I know you don't want to have to worry about your idiot little brother.. It's fine."

Her lie detector immediately went off, but she knew better than to push him any further. She rubbed Killian's thigh gently as she listened to Henry tell her about school. Killian felt so tense against her, she knew he was nervous about being around her family again. No matter what she told him, he did not believe himself worthy of their forgiveness.

He loved Emma, and nothing could get between them now, but his fears would never be assuaged. He never had to deal with meeting his girlfriend's family when he was with Milah, she had less family than he did.

When he felt Emma squeeze his thigh he leaned in and kissed the crown of her head, hoping she felt how grateful he was to have her. Emma took a deep breath.

"Um, Regina.. I was hoping that maybe while you're here, I could spend a couple of hours just with Henry? I didn't get to spend much time with him after he found out the truth, and.. I promise I just want to spend time with him, I just.. I miss my son." She admitted softly. "Killian said he would take you all out to do something so you weren't bored.. But, if it's alright I'd like him to come too.."

Regina nodded. "Emma, I know I was very strict about revealing the truth to Henry.. And it was mainly because I didn't want him to get hurt by you.. But you've been proving to me that you're going to do whatever you can to not hurt him, and I don't want him to hate you. That was never my intention.."

Emma nodded in understanding as Regina continued. "I'm alright with you taking him for a couple of hours.. And, I think that if it's important to you and Henry that Killian accompany you, then that will be alright as well. We can manage on our own."

Emma smiled a little. "Thank you so much. I promise I will never try to take him from you. You're his mother too. I just want to be involved in his life in some capacity, I hated giving my baby up.." She said running her fingers through Henry's hair.

Henry smiled at both of his mothers. "I get to spend time with Emma? Sweet!"

Regina smiled a little, she could not deny that Henry had been happier since he found out that Emma is his birth mom.

"I want Killian to come too.. If he wants to." Henry said softly.

Killian smiled. "Aye, Lad. I'd be honored to join you."

They finished their meal and Killian took them to his apartment. He helped them get their suitcases settled and showed them where everything was.

Emma only lived a couple of blocks from him so they figured they could show her parents where she lives and Killian would cook dinner later on. The group of them walked to Emma's, Killian talked to Leo, and Emma fell back and held Henry's hand as they walked.

"I'm glad you're with him, Mom.. Killian is cool, and I want you to be happy." He told her, he was wise beyond his ten years.

Emma smiled a little. "When did you get so grown up, kid?" She squeezed his hand. "I'm glad I'm with him too.. Being with Killian gives me feelings I never thought I'd have again.."

He nodded. "Did you love my dad, Mom?" Henry asked softly.

Emma nodded. "I did, Henry.. Once. Your father was not a great man though.. But I will forever be grateful for the time I spent with Neal, because out of our relationship came my single greatest accomplishment. You."

Henry looked up at her. "I love you, Mom."

She smiled. "I love you too, Kid. I love you too."

Emma did not really want to tell Henry about Neal, but she knew that it would be better in the long run if she was just honest with him. She could have lied and pretended he had died in some heroic fashion, but that would have just hurt Henry.

Emma continued to hold onto Henry's hand as they walked up to the apartment. Killian unlocked it and let everyone in, setting his bag next to the door for later. Emma offered to get everyone something to drink, hoping to get a minute alone.

Being so close to her family was still difficult for her, but she was doing her best not to let her self deprecating thoughts get in the way of their time together. She leaned against the counter and sighed softly.

She believed she was alone until she felt a pair of strong familiar arms wrap around her waist from behind, and a pleasant warmth flood through her.

"Babe.." She breathed softly, turning in his embrace to settle in his arms.

Killian nuzzled into her hair and pressed a kiss to her neck. "What's wrong, Love? And don't lie to me, Swan, you know you're an open book to me.."

Emma held tightly to his shirt with one hand. "Henry asked about Neal, and being with my parents.. And Leo.. It's just a lot, and I just want to kiss you and forget they're even here, but we can't.."

Killian pulled back and cupped her cheek in his hand. "I know being with them brings up a lot of bad memories, but trust me when I tell you that one day you'll be grateful that you spent time with them.. And, you can kiss me anytime you'd like. You'll find no complaints from me, Love."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him softly. "Now go back to the living room, I need to get the drinks." She pushed his chest lightly when they pulled away.

He nodded. "Aye, my love." He gave her a smile and left her alone.

She got everyone something to drink and went to make her way back to the living room when Mary Margaret came to help.

"You and Killian are doing well, huh?" She asked softly.

Emma nodded a little. "Yeah, we really are. He's a great guy, and he's got a really supportive family.. It's good, we're good.."

"I'm glad, Honey." She kissed her head. "I honestly couldn't ask for anyone better for you to have a family with, Emma."

Emma smiled a little. "I know.. I never thought I'd want a family because of what happened with Henry, but watching Killian with Liam's kids, and even with Henry, I can't help but think about how amazing he would be as a father.."

Mary Margaret nodded. "I saw it when he was with Henry at home, I'm glad you're opening to it after everything." She carried a couple of the drinks to her husband and son.

Emma gave Henry and Regina theirs before moving to sit with Killian in the chair. He held her close and kissed her cheek. He could tell she was exhausted already.

"How is work?" Regina asked them.

"Oh, it's good.. Busy, but good. Liam wants Killian to be slightly less of a silent partner like he has been.. So it's a little crazy.." Emma shrugged.

Regina nodded. "Well, I imagine you are both very good at your jobs. Are you going to have more of a role, Killian?"

"Oh, I'm.. I'm not sure.. I like being out and talking with clients, finalizing contracts and everything with Emma.. But when he started the company, he put half of it in my name.. And he thinks that since I'm finally settling down, that I can handle having more responsibility." Killian shrugged.

David nodded. "That's a great opportunity, Killian. When you two get married, are you going to be living together?"

Emma nodded a little. "We've been talking about it, and we would like to.. We just don't know if we want to just move into one of our current places, or if we want to look for a new one.. Maybe closer to Killian's family.."

"Well, I'm glad you're both doing so well. You've come a long way since we were reunited, Emma.. Your mother and I are proud of the woman you've become. Even if it's not because of anything we did." David told her sincerely.

Emma gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Dad.. For putting up with me, and not giving up when all I did was push you away from me."

"We will always stand by you, Emma. You're our only daughter, and we love you more than anything." Mary Margaret said.

Emma nodded and played with the hair at the nape of Killian's neck. "I love you too.. I really am glad that you came, I know I was so adamant about you never visiting me.."

"We don't care. We're just glad you wanted us to come and spend time with you, and Killian.." David smiled softly.

Killian rubbed his thumb over her hip. He was glad that she was speaking about this with her parents, he knew how hard it was for her.

Killian cooked dinner for the seven of them and they ate, happily talking and laughing. Even Regina seemed to be enjoying herself. They spent the next day walking around Boston, Emma showing them all of her favorite places.

That afternoon Emma planned to spend time with Henry. Regina had agreed and the rest of her family planned to go to a museum, and the three of them would meet them there after a while.

Henry was practically bouncing in his excitement to spend time alone with Emma. Emma told him they could do whatever he wanted.

"Can we go on Killian's boat?" He asked softly. "Please?"

Emma glanced at Killian for approval, and he nodded. "Aye, of course we can. I think that would be a wonderful idea, Henry. Maybe we can get ice cream on the way, there's a really great shop at the docks."

Emma smiled gratefully. "That sounds perfect." Henry grabbed her hand as they walked, and Killian held onto her other one.

The three of them got their icecream, Henry and Emma both ordering rocky road. Killian did his best to give him their space, listening to their conversations and chiming in every once in awhile. He wanted mother and son to have a chance to get to know each other.

They were sitting on his boat finishing their ice cream when Henry turned to him. "Killian? How did you learn to sail a boat?"

Killian smiled a little. "Well, maybe ten or so years ago, I joined the Royal Navy in England with my brother. I had always liked the water growing up but we couldn't afford a boat."

"That's cool. What were you in the navy?" He asked curiously.

"Before Liam and I were discharged he was a Captain and I was his Lieutenant." Killian loved answering Henry's questions.

"Did you leave because of your hand?i"

"Um, aye.. Liam was discharged a year before me, and the new ship I was placed on was involved in an attack and I lost it saving one of my crew members.." He shrugged.

Henry nodded and turned to Emma. "I wish you lived closer to me, Mom.." He said softly.

She frowned and kissed the top of his head. "I know, Henry.. But Killian and I are going to come visit you more. You're my son, and I want to spend more time with you, even if it's just as a really good friend." She said softly.

"But I want you to be more like my mom.. You are my mom." He sighed.

"I know, but Regina is your mom, Henry. She raised you when I couldn't. She's always been there for you.. I just.. You have to promise me you won't ever give Regina trouble.." Emma asked softly.

Henry hugged her tightly. "I just.. I want my real mom.. You're more like me.." He mumbled against her. "I don't.. I why did you give me up, Mom?" He sighed.

"Henry, when I was pregnant with you, I was in a very bad place.. I couldn't be the mother you needed, and my mom's step-sister, your mom.. She had always wanted a child, and though she's always been a bit tough, I knew she would love you and care for you in ways I couldn't.. After I had you, I didn't leave my bedroom for weeks.. I hated that I didn't get to keep you, but a broken teenager for a mom wasn't in your best interest." She sighed, tears forming in her eyes.

Henry buried his face against her. "I love my mom, I do.. But she always kept me from you, and now that I know you're my mom, I know why. I don't like it.. I might be ten, but I know that you want me too." He stated matter of factly.

"I know, I do, more than anything, Kid.. But your home is Storybrooke. My home is here in Boston, with Killian." She said softly. "I'll talk to your mom about maybe letting you spend some of your summer break with Killian and I.. But I'm not making any promises."

He looked up at her with a small smile. "I'd like that.. I promise I won't give my mom any problems." He said softly.

Killian squeezed Emma's shoulder gently. He knew Henry's curiosity and desire to be with her was difficult for her. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Tell us more about school, Lad.. I want to hear about what fifth grade is like." Killian changed the subject.

Henry was smart enough to catch Emma's mood, and started telling Killian about his school. Emma ran her fingers through Henry's hair as he talked, smiling and giving the appropriate answers when necessary.

Emma loved spending time with Henry, getting to know him as her son and not just another kid. Killian kissed her head. He noticed that Henry was a lot like Emma, he had her sense of humor and an unwavering belief in everything good. Killian figured he must look more like his father, but he noticed some of Emma in him. He had her smile, and her strong spirit.

The three of them sailed for a couple hours that afternoon before Killian brought them back into his slip at the docks. They walked to the museum to meet the rest of Emma's family, Emma and Killian entertained by a story Henry was elaborating for them.

Henry ran to Regina when he saw her. "Mom! Killian took me on his boat! It was SO cool." He grinned.

Regina brushed his hair back and nodded a little. "Did you now? I hope you were safe."

Killian nodded. "Yes, ma'am. We were safe, I didn't take us too far from the harbor.. I made sure he wore his life jacket. I'm very serious about boat safety."

Regina eyed him wearily but nodded. "Good. I'm glad you had a lovely afternoon."

Emma smiled. "Thank you for that time with him, Regina. It really means a lot to me." She said softly.

Regina moved and hugged her niece. "Emma, of course.. I know I've been a bit stiff in the past, but I'm not risking losing Henry by telling him he can't get to know his birth mother." She said softly. "And I know you've grown up, you're a wonderful young woman."

Emma hugged her back and smiled a little. Mary Margaret smiled a little at them, she and Regina had always had a difficult relationship, but Henry brought them together.

"Are we having dinner with your brother tonight, Killian?" She asked.

He nodded. "Aye, we are. It's only 4, so we have a bit of time though if you'd like to return home to change." He took Emma's hand again.

She nodded. "Well, I don't think we need to change.. Can we bring anything to his house?"

"He said you did not need to, but I don't suppose he'd mind if we brought a dessert or a bottle of wine.." Killian shrugged.

"Let's pick up a dessert to take." Mary Margaret nodded.

Emma shook her head. "My mom can't go anywhere without a hostess gift."

Killian smiled a little. "It's sweet, Love. And I know my brother and sister-in-law will appreciate the gesture."

Emma and Killian led the way to a little bakery by the office that Killian knew Liam loved.

"This place is right by the office, and it's Liam's favorite. I figured we could get the dessert from here." Killian shrugged.

Mary Margaret nodded, and went about looking at the desserts. Killian stayed to the side and talked with Leo. He knew Leo probably hated being there with all of them because they were not doing much fun.

"You're pretty cool, Killian. I know you probably think I'm just Emma's twerpy little brother, but I'm glad Emma is happy. She's never been this happy since I can remember." Leo said softly.

Killian smiled a little. "I don't think you're twerpy, Leo. I know you and Emma have an odd relationship, but if you ever want anyone to talk to, I'd be glad to. If you want to see me as an older brother kind of friend, I'd be glad to be that for you."

Leo nodded. "Thanks, Killian.."

He gave him a smile and they started talking about Leo's soccer team. Emma came and lifted Killian's arm to wrap around her shoulders. Emma had never been one for PDA or showing her affection outwardly, but Killian made her feel cuddly. When he wrapped her in his embrace she felt safe and warm, and she found herself wanting it whenever she did not have it.

Killian kissed the top of her head as he listened to Leo talk. They stayed like that until her parents were finished. They just hung out for the rest of the hour until it was time to go to Liam's for dinner.

 **I feel like I'm getting towards the end of this story (even if I do love writing these particular versions of E &K). If y'all have any ideas for a story you'd like me to attempt, just let me know! **

**Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

The group of them piled into Killian's SUV and he drove them to Liam's house. As soon as Killian had gotten out of the car the boys were running out of the front door to meet him like they usually did.

"Uncle Killy!" They cheered.

Killian knelt down and hugged them both. "Hello, Lads. It's great to see you."

Finn smiled and turned to Emma. "Auntie Emma!" He smiled.

Emma smiled and ruffled his hair. "Hey, Finn. I brought all of my family, they're excited to meet you." She told him softly.

The four year old smiled. "Really? Cool."

She nodded. "Let's go inside first, and then I'll introduce them all to you, Aiden and your parents."

Finn nodded and ran back inside after his older brother. Killian took Emma's hand in his and kissed her cheek.

"The boys love you." He smiled a little. He lead them all inside where they were greeted by Elsa. She hugged her brother-in-law and kissed his cheek,

"You look good, Kil. It's good to see you too, Emma." Elsa smiled.

Emma nodded. "These are my parents, Mary Margaret and David, and my little brother, Leo.. And this is Regina and Henry.. My aunt and her.. Son.." She introduced them all.

Elsa smiled. "It's great to meet you all. Liam is just in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner." She told them where to leave their coats before taking them to the living room to sit with the children.

"This is Finn, he's four, and Aiden who's six.. Finn, Aiden, this is my family." Emma smiled, and introduced them all again to the children.

Finn and Aiden said hello and asked Henry to play with them until it was time for dinner. Killian as usual immediately drifted towards his niece, picking her up from her play pen, and cuddling her close.

He tickled her gently and kissed her cheeks, he loved causing her to giggle. "K-wee!"

Killian settled her onto his hip. "Hello, little love. I've missed you. Can you say hello to Emma?"

"Em!" She grinned.

Emma smiled a little and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Hey there, cutie.." She said softly. "Killian is very special to little Addie here, and it's honestly the sweetest thing.." She explained to her family.

Mary Margaret smiled at them. "She really is adorable. All three of your children are, Elsa. How old is your daughter?"

"Thank you. Addie is a year old.. It's gone by way too fast.. She started walking, and is beginning to talk more and more.. I'm sure you understand though." Elsa said softly.

"Yes, kids grow so fast.." David stepped into the conversation. He knew Elsa meant nothing by her comment, but sometimes it was still hard for them to think about how much of Emma's life they had missed.

Liam came in and clapped his brother on the shoulder. "I'm so glad you all could make it.. It's great to see you again."

David nodded. "We're glad to be here, thank you for having us over. You didn't have to do that."

Liam shook his head. "My little brother is the only other family I have, and soon you'll be his family too. I'd like to get know you better as well."

They all sat down to dinner, it was a tight fit with all of them around the table, but they made it work. The two families seemed to get along well, Emma even saw that Leo seemed to be enjoying himself talking to Killian and Liam.

Adelaide refused to eat anything Elsa gave her, so Killian offered to try. "Little love, will you eat for me? It's really yummy, I promise." He took a bite to prove it to her.

She watched him skeptically, but grabbed a piece from the tray in front of her, beginning to eat it. Killian pressed a kiss to her head. "Thank you, Adelaide Love. How about more juice?"

He knew if he gave her juice, she would be more likely to eat the rest of her food without a problem. Elsa smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Killian. She's been really fussy lately.." She said softly.

"Of course, lass. I know you've had a stressful week, and you know I love to help with the kids." He smiled.

They all finished their meals and the kids went off to play, while Liam took the baby. Killian pulled Emma into his side while they talked.

"Killian mentioned that you're sheriff, Mr. Nolan.. How did you get into law enforcement?" Elsa asked curiously.

"You can call me David.. And I guess I've always been kind of protective and want to keep everyone safe, so law enforcement seemed like the logical route.." He shrugged.

She nodded. "And you're a teacher, Mary Margaret?"

"I taught at Storybrooke Elementary for years before becoming the principal. I miss being in the classroom, but I still enjoy my job." She smiled a little. "What do you do?"

"I haven't worked since I had Addie, but I am actually an artist.. Mainly paint and some sculpture." She shrugged. "I'm nothing special, but I taught at the university.."

Liam shook his head. "My wife is being modest.. She's a spectacular artist, and I wish she would take more time to work on her art.."

"I bet you're very talented, Elsa." Mary Margaret smiled.

"She is, most of the art in Killian's apartment is her's." Emma said.

Killian nodded. "Aye, I love her art.. When I was just a young lad she always encouraged me to sketch and draw.. I don't much anymore because it's difficult without my hand, but she's a great teacher, and I hope one day you'll get back into teaching, Sis.."

"I know, I know.. You and Liam keep telling me I should.. But I like being home with my kids.. I already promised Liam I'd start painting more, but I'm not ready to go back to teaching." Elsa said softly.

"Have you guys talked about when you're going to get married?" Liam asked.

Emma looked up at Killian briefly before nodding. "Yeah, we're just going to go to the court house in a couple weeks to sign the license, and then when we're ready we're thinking about having a small ceremony with all of you guys there." She shrugged.

"Emma and I are just happy to be together, neither of us really feel like we need to have a wedding to be married and happy.. But we do appreciate all of your support, and your love for the two of us.." Killian said softly.

Mary Margaret wished Emma would have a wedding with all of the bells and whistles, but she knew that it was not Emma's personality at all. She and David were just grateful that Emma was including them in her life at all.

They spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing over coffee and dessert. Killian drove Emma's family to his apartment, and told them he and Emma would be back in the morning to take them to breakfast.

Killian and Emma changed into their pajamas and curled up in Emma's bed. Killian kissed the crown of her head.

"Liam and Elsa seemed to fit well with your parents, Love.." He said softly.

"I know, I'm glad they got along.. I know how important your family is to you.." She played with the necklace he always had on.

He rubbed her back gently. "I love you, Swan.. Thank you for being so special."

"I love you too, Killian.. And I'm not special.. I'm just lucky to love a great guy, who makes me my best." She shrugged, burying her face in his neck.

Killian frowned. "To me, you're so special.. I'm lucky that I get to call you mine, my love, my fiance.." He tilted her chin up so he could kiss her softly. "Thank you for including me in your limited time with Henry.. It means alot to me that you want me to be involved with your lad."

Emma kissed him. "He's my son, and you're going to be my husband. That makes you a part of his life too, and his only male role model is my dad.. It's good for him to have you, and for me to not have to navigate this alone." She said softly.

He squeezed her hip. "I'm glad to be a male figure for him. He's a wonderful kid, and he's a lot like you. Being with him makes me think about what a child of our own would be like.." He admitted softly.

"You've thought about having kids with me?" She asked nervously.

He nodded. "Aye.. Watching you with Finn, Aiden, Henry, and especially Adelaide makes me think about it more.. You're so good with them, and I.. I've always wanted to have a family.. A future, a family, with you is something I hope one day we'll be able to consider." He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I think about it too sometimes.. You're so close with Liam's kids, it's like you're a third parent.. And I know this probably isn't want you want to hear, but I'm.. I'm still not sure if I want to have more kids.. Of course I'm not saying no to it because it would make you happy, it's just.. A difficult topic for me.." Emma said softly, running her fingers over his chest.

"I understand.. As much as I'd love kids, I want you most.. You're all I need to be happy.." He kissed her softly.

She sighed but nodded. "I love you so much, Killian.. I promise I'll keep thinking about it, okay?"

"Aye, Love.." He said softly. "Let's get some sleep. You're exhausted."

Emma snuggled further into his side, and was asleep in minutes. Killian held her close and fell asleep just after she did.

The rest of their weekend with Emma's family flew by, and it was difficult for them to leave. Henry did not want to leave Emma so soon, even though he knew he had to. He hugged her as tightly as he could before he left, and Emma promised to call him often.

Regina agreed to let him spend at least a couple of weeks the next summer in Boston with Emma and Killian, and they promised to come visit when they had the chance. Emma was finally in a good place with her family, all of her family, and she could not be happier.

 **Thank y'all for reading! I'm going to keep writing snapshots of this AU as long as y'all want to keep reading it, just let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15

A few weeks later, Emma and Killian were standing outside of the courthouse with Liam to get married. Emma's hands were shaking, she did not know why she was so nervous, she is marrying the man of her dreams.

Liam came up behind her and rubbed her shoulder gently. "Lass, it'll be okay.. You and my brother are perfect for each other.." He told her quietly, leaning down to kiss her head.

She looked up and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Liam.. I don't know why I'm so nervous.. I know Killian wouldn't hurt me.."

"Getting married is a big step, Emma.. But I can tell that this is going to go splendidly for you both." He smiled softly.

She hugged Liam tightly. "Thank you.. For everything you've done to help us.."

Liam kissed her cheek as Killian came up to them. "We're all set, Love.." Killian said softly.

Emma smiled and moved into his arms. "Good. I'm ready." She kissed his cheek.

Killian held her close for a moment, his own nerves lessening because he had her in his arms. When it was their turn, they went into the room and had their little ceremony with Liam as their witness.

Killian leaned down and kissed her when he was instructed. "We did it, Love.. We're married." He grinned.

She cupped his cheek and nodded. "Yeah, we did, didn't we?" She was happier than she thought she would be.

They took their copy of the certificate and went outside. Killian pulled her close and kissed her again.

"I love you, Emma. Thank you for doing this.. For being so wonderful, and everything I needed." He breathed into her ear as he held her.

She rubbed his side gently. "I love you too. I'd do anything for you, Kil.."

Liam smiled at them. "Congrats, you two. I've got to get back to the office, but if you'd like you can take the rest of the day off.."

Killian nodded and hugged his brother. "You've given us too much time off lately, Liam." He sighed.

"I'd do it for any of my employees getting married, but it doesn't help that you're my little brother.. And my best lawyer." He teased and hugged him back. "Take today, and I'll see you both tomorrow."

Emma hugged him then took Killian's hand. They spent the rest of the day just enjoying their time together. They couldn't stay away from each other all night. They found themselves curled up on the couch, watching some show but not really paying attention.

Killian kissed her head, and held her tighter. "It's so weird to think you're my wife.. I never thought that I'd ever want to get married.." He said softly.

Emma looked up at him. "I know.. But I really couldn't be happier. You're so amazing, and I get to spend the rest of my life with my best friend." She smiled. "I'm glad you decided you wanted me, instead of leaving the country."

He nodded. "I couldn't be happier either, Love.. I know we've only discussed it once or twice.. But maybe we could officially move in together, now that we're married.."

"I.. I think I'd like that. I've been staying at your apartment most nights since my family left anyways.. Maybe after a while, we could get a new place? Maybe closer to your family or something?" She asked softly.

Killian smiled a little. "I'd love to be closer to my family.. And I'd love to find a place that's ours." He kissed her jaw. "I love when you stay over, it's hard to sleep when you're not with me now.."

She turned in his arms and kissed him. "Getting married and moving in together.. We're so grown up." She laughed softly.

He grinned. "You're everything I've ever wanted, Swan. I'll gladly be grown up just to spend my life with you."

Emma burrowed into his arms and fell asleep, perfectly content. They went back to work the next day, and Killian found it more difficult than he thought it would be to keep his hands off Emma in the office.

He knew she was not huge on PDA especially at work, but he couldn't help it. He rested his prosthetic on her knee as they looked over the contract.

Emma looked at him and rolled her eyes teasingly. "You're so touchy today, Kil.. It's not like you, what's up?" She laid her hand over his on her knee.

He blushed a little. "Sorry, love.. I've just got my wife sitting next to me, and I want to be close to her." He shrugged. "I like being able to touch you."

She rubbed her thumb over his forearm. "I know, I like that my husband is sitting next to me too.. But we're at work, we can't.. Liam would kill us if we have too much PDA.."

"Aye, I know.. I'm sorry, I'll keep my hands to myself.." He said softly.

Emma kissed his cheek. "I'm lucky to have a guy who loves me as much as you, and can't keep his hands off me.. But as much as I love being in your arms, or holding your hand.. I'm just nervous about it at work."

"I understand.. I'm sorry." He said softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll control myself." He gave her a small smile.

Killian managed to stay professional at work most of the time. He would sneak a kiss or two when they were alone in his office, just to see her giggle from her embarrassment.

Before they knew it, they had settled into a routine and were moving into their new apartment a couple months later. Emma's parents had come down for the weekend to help them, and to drop Henry off for his part of the summer with them.

Killian leaned down and kissed her. "This is our place, Love.. How does it feel?" He smiled softly.

She played with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Bloody amazing." She grinned, mimicking his accent. "But seriously, I'm really happy we found somewhere perfect for us."

He grinned. "Me too, Swan.." She stood on her toes and kissed him when there was a knock on their door.

Emma pulled back and went to the door, Killian close behind her. "Mom!" Henry exclaimed when she opened the door then hugged her tightly.

She chuckled softly and kissed his head, hugging him back. "Hey, Kid.. I'm glad you made it safely." She looked up. "Hey, Mom, Dad.. And Liam, thank you for getting them from the airport for me." She smiled.

Liam nodded and stepped inside to his brother while Emma hugged her parents. Henry came and hugged Killian after he let go of Emma.

Mary Margaret hugged Killian as well. "Let's get you two moved in.. I bet you're ready to be settled aren't you?"

They had brought a few boxes over already, and their new couch and a bed for the guest room, which would be Henry's, had been delivered. They took the moving truck to Killian's old apartment to get the rest of their stuff, Emma's stuff had been moved there shortly after they were married.

Killian and Liam took most of the furniture while Emma, her parents and Henry finished packing up the boxes and brought them down. With the six of them working, they were done rather quickly. Neither Killian nor Emma had ever been sentimental so they did not have much besides their clothes.

"Elsa is going to bring the kids, and dinner for all of us, Brother.. She wanted to help in some way since she needed to stay with the kids.." Liam said.

"That sounds great.. We've done a lot today, tomorrow will just be us unpacking and moving furniture." Killian nodded.

Elsa brought them dinner and they ate, sitting around the coffee table, laughing and talking. By the time David and Mary Margaret left Sunday afternoon, the apartment was almost complete.

After dropping them off at the airport, Emma wanted to take Henry for dinner. Killian suggested a seafood restaurant that was themed like pirates since he knew Henry was interested in them. After they ordered Henry looked at them from across the table. "I'm excited that I get to stay with you for a few weeks." He grinned.

Emma smiled. "I'm happy you're here too.. Killian and I have to work, but we're going to work from home some days, and we'll try and leave early.."

"I know, it's cool. Can I come with you one day?"

"Aye, Lad. Of course you can. I thought you'd maybe like to go to a camp next week at the library? That way you won't be bored all day when your mom and I have to go to work.. My friend Belle runs it, and I know how much you love reading." Killian smiled.

Henry shrugged. "That sounds cool." He smiled a little. "Can we go on your boat again while I'm here?"

"Aye, a trip on the Jolly sounds like a wonderful idea.." Killian nodded.

Emma smiled at her boys. "I'm so glad you got to come hang out with us for a few weeks, Kid. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Mom.." He smiled. Emma asked him to tell them about school. "Oh! I got straight A's this year!"

"That's amazing, Henry.. You're so smart. Smarter than I ever was." Emma was really proud of him.

Killian put his arm around Emma as they ate. "How about we watch a movie tonight, Lad? Since Emma and I have work tomorrow.."

"Sure.. What do I do tomorrow?" He asked curiously.

"You can come to work with us, or Elsa has offered for you to stay with her, and you can play with the kids.." Emma explained.

"Um.. Can I stay with you? I'll be good, I promise." He asked hopefully.

Emma nodded. "You can.. You can bring your books, and I'm sure Killian or I will be able to show you around the office. We'll do our best to make sure you're not bored out of your mind."


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope y'all like this chapter! There's a lot going on, and I tried to make it not feel rushed. Let me know what you think!**

The next day Henry went into work with them. Emma gave him a tour of the office and introduced him to a few people. Ruby was the last person they saw.

"Who is this, Em?" She asked curiously.

"Um.. Ruby, this is Henry. Henry, this is Ruby one of my good friends." Emma smiled.

Henry nodded and offered his hand to shake. "Hi.."

Ruby shook his hand and nodded. "Hello, Henry. It's nice to meet you."

He smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you too Ruby.." He then looked up at Emma. "Mom, where's Killian?"

Ruby was surprised that he called her 'Mom'. Emma ran her fingers through his hair gently.

"I believe Killian is in talking to Liam." Ruby chimed in, eyeing Emma skeptically. "Why did he call you 'Mom'?" She asked.

"Oh, um.. Because he's my biological son.." Emma said softly, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. "He was adopted by my mom's step-sister.. But he's here spending a few weeks with Killian and I for the summer."

Ruby nodded. "Well, I can see how he looks like you.." She smiled a little. "I won't keep you any longer, I'm sure you've got work to get done.. Go find that husband of yours." She teased.

Ruby was one of the biggest supporters of Emma and Killian's relationship. Emma nodded and they said bye to Ruby before going to Liam's office to find Killian. Henry knocked on the door, and they heard Liam tell them to come in.

Killian looked up from the paper he was reading and smiled at his wife. "Hello, Love. Henry."

"Hey, we just wanted to say hello to Liam, then we'll go.. I can meet you in your office to finish up that contract." Emma told Killian, as she stood next to him and played with his hair gently.

Killian nodded and Liam smiled, talking to Henry. "Liam is just trying to convince me that I should take my part of the company, and help him run it.." Killian told Emma.

"I mean.. I kind of agree with him." She said softly.

"You do, Love?" He asked softly. "I just.. I'm good at what I do, and I don't want to ruin the company."

Emma nodded. "Of course.. You work really hard, and while you're good at what you do, you should have the opportunity to do more. Your brother knows what he's doing, he's not going to let you fail."

"You should listen to your wife.. She's a smart lass. I'll still let you work with her some, but I want to teach you how to do more. You've got a family now, I want to give you more responsibility." Liam told his brother.

Killian sighed and nodded. "Alright, alright.. As long as I still get to do some of the same work.. I never needed the power or money, I just like working with the clients and making sure my wife is fair in the negotiations." He teased Emma.

She kissed the top of his head and grinned. "I'm so proud of you. Continue this conversation with him, and I'll take Henry to my office and I'll get to work."

Henry followed Emma to her office and sat down in one of her chairs. "So Liam owns this place?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, he does.. And Killian does too technically. But Liam is the boss right now.." She shrugged. "Do you want some water or a snack, Kid? I've got to answer a few emails, but I promise I won't let you be bored all day."

"I'm good, Mom.. I know you've got work. I'm just glad I get to stay with you.. I brought my book, and my gameboy." He gave her a smile.

She smiled at him and did some work for a while. Henry was content with his book, and after a couple of hours Killian knocked on the door frame.

"Swan, Henry." He smiled.

Emma looked up. "Oh, hey, Babe.. How was your meeting with your brother?"

He came over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It wasn't bad, Love.. Thank you for believing in me." He said softly.

She pulled him down to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'll always believe in you. You're my husband. And I'm always going to be on your side. No matter what." She gave him a small smile.

He smiled. "Can I take my wife, and um.. Our lad.. to lunch?"

Henry nodded when Emma looked at him. She smiled. "Yes, I believe you can, Jones. Can we go to that diner? I'm really craving a grilled cheese sandwich."

Killian chuckled and took her hand. "Aye, of course. I know how much you love that diner, Swan."

They followed Henry to the elevators. Killian was not sure who he was to Henry, but he did not mind if he only saw him as a friend, or even just his mom's husband. Killian just found himself lucky that Henry wanted to spend time with him and hang out with them.

They spent much of the rest of the week the same way. Henry would go to the office with them and read, play his game or talk to one of them, Ruby or Liam about the work they were doing. After work the three of them would have dinner together, and watch a movie or they would show Henry around the city.

On Saturday, Killian took the two of them out on the Jolly for the day. Killian was steering while Henry and Emma were sitting up front talking. He was so lost in his thoughts about what Emma would be like with a child of their own, that he didn't notice Emma move until he felt her arms wrap around his waist and hug him.

"Hi, Handsome." She ducked under his arm to settled against his chest.

"Hello, Lovely. Are you and the lad enjoying yourselves?" He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

She nodded. "Yeah.. But are you okay? You seemed really deep in thought." She said softly.

"Aye.. I was just thinking, Love.." He shrugged.

"What about, Killian?" She sighed.

"I.. I was thinking about what it would be like if.. If we had a child of our own." He admitted. "I love Henry, he's a great lad.. But at best I'm his friend, and.. I guess seeing how amazing of a mother you are I wonder what you'd be like with our baby.." He said softly. He was nervous to tell her the truth, he knew about her feelings towards children.

"Babe.." She frowned. "I know you want to have kids, and I know you'd be the best damn father a kid could ask for. I'm just not sure I'm what's best for a child.." She admitted softly.

"And I'll never push you to have kids with me. You, and even your boy, you're all I need." He said softly. "I just want to make you happy, and before we got together, I had accepted that I would never have kids. It's okay, I've got you and Henry."

She kissed his cheek. "You're amazing.. I promise we can talk more once Henry leaves, I know I said. I'd think about it, and I am.. I'm not writing it off."

He hugged her closer into his side and nodded. "I know, Love.. I love you so much." He shut the engine off and dropped the anchor when they were far enough out.

Emma squeezed his waist. "I'll go below deck and get our lunch."

Killian nodded and moved over to Henry. "Are you having a good time with us, Lad?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah, you guys are really cool. I like that I get to be with my mom.." He shrugged.

"She is a wonderful mother to you.. She loves you so much, Henry. She's really happy that you wanted to come spend some time with her." Killian told him.

"She's my mom, I love her too.." He said. "What about you? Um.. Are you happy I'm here?" He asked nervously.

Killian nodded. "Aye, Lad.. Of course. I'm so happy to have you. I understand that I'm probably just your mom's husband, but I want you to know I'm here for her just as much as she is."

Henry looked up at Killian. "I.. Um.. I know.. I don't think you're just Mom's husband. I like you, and I know you're good for my mom.. She's been completely different since she's been with you."

Killian chuckled a little. "You're too wise for your own good, Henry. Maybe we could be friends, lad?"

Henry smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Emma smiled a little, watching the two of them talk. Killian felt her close and looked over his shoulder to smile at her. She set the sandwiches down in front of them and handed Henry a rootbeer.

They enjoyed their lunch and the next week flew by. Before they knew it they were flying to Storybrooke for the weekend to take Henry home. Killian squeezed Emma's hand gently as they watched Henry run to Regina. She gave him a small smile, she was going to miss her boy, and Killian understood that this was difficult for her.

Regina hugged Henry tightly, listening to all he had to talk about. She looked up at Emma and gave her a small smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Henry." She told him.

They had gone to Emma's parents' house for dinner, and Regina came over to talk with Emma.

"Miss Swan.. Emma.. I know in the past I haven't been the easiest regarding Henry, but.. I apologize for that." She said softly.

Emma nodded. "Thank you.. I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused you as well. You're family, and you raised Henry better than I ever could have hoped.. He's an amazing kid, thank you for giving me, and Killina, a chance to get to know him."

"Of course, Emma. I know I might not have seemed like Killian's biggest fan at first, after everything that happened at Leo's birthday.. But I can tell that he has been good to you, and Henry seems to like him." Regina had been wary of Killian, but she couldn't deny that he was a good role model for her son.

"Killian loves Henry.. And he's an amazing guy, and even if he doesn't spend a lot of time with Henry, I think he's a good man for Henry to have to look up to if he needed it.." Emma shrugged.

Regina nodded. "You're a good parent too, Emma. I know you didn't raise him, but you've always taken care of him and made sure Henry knew you were there for him. Which is especially important now that he knows you're his biological mom. He is still my son, but I'm beginning to believe that having you, is good for him.."

She nodded. "Thank you." She said softly. "I um.. Can I ask you something? Since you know Henry better than anyone.."

"Yes, Emma. What do you want to know?"

"Well, this is a little personal.. But, I know Killian wants to have kids with me. Except, after what I went through with Henry's father, and giving him up.. I feel kind of guilty for thinking I might want to have a baby with Killian.. Is that bad?" She asked, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear.

Regina glanced over at where Henry was sitting and laughing with Killian before turning back to her niece. "Emma, it's not bad to feel guilty, but it's also not bad to want a family with your husband." She said softly. "Why are you feeling guilty though?"

"Because I had a son, and I gave him up. What if he hates me because I keep a baby I have with Killian, but I didn't keep him." She bit at her fingernails. "I want to make Killian happy, he deserves to have a baby that's his. To be a father.. But I don't want my son to hate me."

"Well, I think that Henry might be a little upset at first, but in the end I believe he'd be excited to have a sibling.. Even if you guys don't live here, you're still his mother. I can't take that away from you.. Henry is an amazing, wise, little boy, who has such a big heart. I think he gets that from you.." She admitted.

Emma nodded a little. "You don't think he'll hate me? That if I tried to have a child with Killian, Henry would understand? Because when I found out about Leo, I.. I wasn't the happiest, I was mad that my parents had another kid and kept him but not me.." She knew she needed to discuss her feelings with Killian, but she had to talk them out with someone else before she could face Killian.

"As long as you're honest with him, Emma, he'll understand. Don't let that keep you from being happy with Killian. From making a family with a man who loves you. Trust me when I say that your parents wanted to keep you.. Your mother's step mom, she.. Your parents weren't married and she wasn't the biggest fan of her. She wanted her to terminate her pregnancy, but Mary wouldn't.. So she was forced to give you up.." She explained softly.

Emma nodded a little and sighed. "I.. I've heard about Cora.. It's a bit confusing for me, but I have come to understand that they love me as much as Leo, it's just really hard sometimes."

"But have you forgiven Mary Margaret and David, Emma?" Regina asked softly.

She nodded. "Yes, I have.. They've done enough for me in the last ten years than I ever thought someone would do for me. And I love Leo, we've become closer lately.."

"Then you know Henry will one day understand, even if he doesn't at first. If I'm honest, I know he would love to have a sibling." Regina assured her.

She hugged Regina. "Thank you.. I know our family has a lot of issues, but I'm glad we're getting through it. For Henry's sake."

"Of course, I just want him to be happy, and he wouldn't be if I tried to keep him from you." Regina hugged Emma back and then went to speak with Mary Margaret.

Emma moved to her husband and played with the hair on the back of his neck. He looked up at her and smiled softly. "Hello, Love.. Did you have a good talk with Regina?"

"Yeah, we just talked about Henry.." She shrugged. "It was good. Something we needed to do."

He nodded and pulled her into his lap as they talked with her family. She leaned into him, thinking about what Regina told her. She was beginning to see that she was holding herself and Killian, back from something that would make them both happy.


	17. Chapter 17

Emma didn't get a chance to talk to Henry about her possibly wanting a baby before they had to leave. Emma wanted to talk to Killian before anything, she needed his perspective. So, when they got back to Boston, Emma knew they had to talk about the future of their family. Killian laid on the couch and pulled her to sit between his legs. She leaned back against his chest and pulled his arms around her.

"Kil.. I want to talk about something." She said softly.

"Aye, Love.. You can tell me anything. What's wrong?" He rubbed his thumb against her hip soothingly.

"I.. I want to talk about us having children." She said softly. "I know how badly you want to be a dad, to have a baby with me.." She turned to look at him a little.

He brushed her hair back. "I have thought about it, Love.. But it's not the end of the world. I just want to hear your side, and your fears or anything. What are you scared about?"

"I.. I'm worried that.. That if I had another baby and kept it, that Henry wouldn't want to be around me anymore.." She admitted softly. "I feel guilty for wanting another baby.." She sighed.

"Oh, Love.." He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I don't want you to feel guilty.. But if I learned anything about Henry while he was visiting us, it's that he's just excited and happy that he gets to know you.. The lad is not going to be upset that you have another baby. He's a very smart boy, and he understands why you gave him up."

She sighed. "But.. I'm nervous.. What if I'm not going to be a good mom.. When I've been with Henry he was already grown up. I've never had to care for a baby, I just.. I'm scared Killian. I gave up my son, doesn't that already make me a bad mom?"

"Love, I'm scared as well. It doesn't make you a bad mom, I believe it makes you a good mom. You wanted him to have what you couldn't provide him. But I know that we can do this, as long as we do it together. If one of us doesn't want it completely, then we shouldn't have a baby." He brushed his fingers through her hair. "I love you, and you're everything to me."

She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his fingers in her hair. "I.. Can I have more time? I want to give you the family I know you've always wanted, Killian.. I really do, but I just want to want it too. I'd do it just to make you happy, but you deserve to have kids with a woman who wants them just as much as you do."

"Take all the time you need, Emma. We've got time to think about it. We've only been married a few months." He kissed her temple. "And I want you, if we don't have children I'll still be happy just because I get to spend my life with you."

She pulled his arms tighter around her waist. "Thank you." She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Gorgeous." He said softly. "I'd do anything for you, my love." He squeezed her waist gently and kissed the crown of her head.

Even after their talk, Emma was still unsure about everything. She knew that while he would be upset for a little while, he would never leave her if she told him she didn't want any more kids. She knew he loved her more than anything, the past few months had been enough proof of that for her.

They talked about expanding their family many times over the next six months. Emma was still battling with her past and a guilty feeling, and Killian was patient and understanding with her each time. Emma could feel herself liking the idea more and more as she admitted her fears to him. Until right before Christmas, when she started to feel under the weather.

Christmas was the next time Killian and Emma were able to visit Storybrooke. Mary Margaret insisted that Liam, Elsa and the kids join them as well, so the entire Jones family made their way to Maine.

Emma had not been feeling herself for a few days leading up to the trip. She had a bad headache, and had been feeling nauseous. She sat next to Killian and Elsa on the plane, and Killian immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Close your eyes, Love.. I know you aren't feeling well. I've got you." He whispered, kissing her temple.

Emma nodded and fell asleep against his chest shortly after take off. Elsa looked at Killian, rubbing Adelaide's back.

"Emma's been sick?" She frowned.

"Aye, she's had a headache and nausea the last couple of days.. I feel terrible, we're going to visit her family and she doesn't feel well.. But, I think it's just stress related." He said softly.

"I'm sorry.. Being sick is never fun. It was really sweet of Emma's parents to invite Liam and I, the kids are happy they still get to be with their favorite uncle." She gave him a small smile.

"I may have mentioned that I always spend the holidays with you because you're my only family.. And that you weren't able to see Anna and Kris this year.. Mary Margaret wouldn't listen to another word before she was insisting you and the kids come as well." Killian shrugged.

Elsa nodded. "You're a good man, Killy." She teased, using his old nickname just to see him smile. "It's kind of nice for us to have family again, you know?"

He nodded and smiled a little. "You haven't called me Killy since I was a teenager.. Just the kids call me that.." He laughed. "But I agree, Lass. It is a nice feeling, to have people who love me.. And isn't you or Liam.." He said softly. "Emma has given me so much, added a lot of love to my life."

"Have you two thought about having children someday?" Elsa asked curiously.

Killian fiddled with the end of Emma's hair. "Um.. It's.. It's a difficult topic for us right now." He sighed. "I want to have children, and I think she does too.. But she's terrified of it, and feels guilty for even thinking about it because of what she went through with Henry, and with her own parents."

"I'm so sorry, Killian. I didn't know, or I wouldn't have brought it up." Elsa felt bad about asking.

"It's not your fault, I've only briefly mentioned it to Liam. You couldn't have known. I told her I don't need children to be happy, I long ago accepted that your children would be the closest I came.. And that's enough for me. She is absolutely enough for me. And we have Henry." He kissed the crown of her head.

Adelaide reached for him and he offered her his hand to play with so he wouldn't wake his wife. She seemed content to hold onto his finger. Elsa smiled a little at her daughter.

"I understand.. It'll all work out how it's supposed to, and you'll have a wonderful life together." Elsa tried to assure him. Killian nodded at her words.

Emma slept the entire flight, only waking when Killian gently woke her so they could get off the plane. She held onto his hand tightly as he helped her off the plane.

Killian hated how miserable she looked and felt. Emma held onto him as they approached her parents. Mary Margaret kissed her forehead when she noticed the look on her face.

"Oh, Sweetheart.. If you were sick you didn't have to still come.." She frowned.

"No, Mom.. I was coming to see you and Dad.. And Leo, and Henry. We made plans, I'll be fine. My headache will go away soon I'm sure." Emma shook her head.

She nodded and greeted Liam, Elsa and the kids. David took Killian and Emma's bag so that Killian was able to stay with Emma. When they got back to the Nolan's house, Killian took Emma straight up to her bedroom to lie down.

He rubbed her back gently and kissed her forehead. "Do you want me to lie with you, Love?"

She shook her head. "No, go with your family, help Liam and Elsa with the kids.." She said softly, kissing his arm since it was closest to her.

He nodded and left her to get some rest. Mary Margaret came up to the bedroom to check on her daughter after a little while.

"Emma, Sweetie?" She said softly, gently rubbing her back.

Emma looked up at her mom and moved so she could hug her tightly. "Momma.. I.. I'm scared." She whimpered.

"Oh, what's wrong, Honey?" She held her daughter, hoping to comfort her.

"I.. I haven't had a headache like this in years, Mom.. And I keep feeling nauseous." She said softly. Emma had a feeling she knew what was wrong, but she was scared to tell Killian.

"Talk to me about it, Emma.. I'm here for you, what's got you so scared.." She ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

She leaned her head on her mom's shoulder. "I'm scared because.. Because the last time I felt like this.. I.. I found out I was pregnant with Henry.." Emma spoke so softly if she hadn't been so close to Mary Margaret she probably wouldn't have heard her.

"I see.. Do you think you and Killian aren't ready to have a baby?" She kissed her forehead. Mary Margaret had had a feeling she knew what was going on when she came up here. She had felt the same headache and nausea when she had been pregnant.

"Killian is ready, he'd love to have kids.. I just don't know if I want a baby, if I'm ready. I love Killian more than anything in the entire world, and I know he'd be an amazing father. But this wasn't planned. I-I can't, Mom." She had tears in her eyes.

"How about I get you a test, and we take it a little bit at a time? I want you to be sure before you worry yourself even sicker over it, okay?"

Emma nodded. "Thank you, Mom.. I.. I want to know for sure, and how I feel before I tell Killian. Can I lie back down for a while? My head is still pounding." She said softly.

"Of course, get your rest and I'll go to the store. Everything is going to be just fine." She assured her. She tucked Emma back into bed and pressed a kiss to her forehead before she went downstairs.

Emma slept all afternoon, until her mom came back from the drugstore with a test for her. Emma took it from her.

"Stay with me while I wait? Please?" Emma asked, terrified that this test was going to confirm her fears. Mary Margaret assured her she wasn't going anywhere.

Emma sat on the floor in her bathroom as she waited for the test results. Her mother sat next to her and held her.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear, and I'm so glad that you've come to me with this. But, I know Killian is worried about you, and he would like to be here with you.." She told her softly.

"I can't let him see me like this, Mom.. He deserves to be with someone who is actually happy to be having a baby with him, not me." Emma sighed softly.

"I understand.. Your father and I struggled when we found out we were having Leo.. We had spent a lot of our time trying to find you again, and then we suddenly had another chance to be parents.. I was so worried about how you would feel if we found you, knowing we had another child and were able to keep him.."

Mary Margaret ran her fingers through Emma's hair gently. "But I had always wanted to be a mom, and we hadn't been able to find you.. Which is why we decided to keep Leo.. Your father told me I couldn't stop living my life, he and I were married, and we didn't have an evil step-mother breathing down my back.." She said softly.

"You really felt bad about wanting to keep Leo?" Emma asked softly.

"Of course.. I had so wanted to keep you, and I felt guilty for wanting to keep him, and actually being able to do so. Is that what you're worried about, Sweetie? Allowing yourself to want a child that you're able to keep this time?" Mary Margaret rubbed her back gently.

Emma nodded a little. "I know Henry grew up knowing he had family.. But.. When I met David, uh Dad.. And then I found out he was my dad, and then met you and Leo.. It killed me.. It killed me to know that you and he had another child, but got rid of me.." She shook her head.

"I don't know how you do it, Mom.. It took a long time for me to stop resenting Leo's existence.. I know you both try very hard, and I know you love me as much as you love Leo.. But I just don't think I deserve to have another child and be a mom.."

"Emma, you're allowed to want a child with your husband.. You two may not have been married all that long, and I know you really are only married right now for him to stay here.. But I know that he loves you, he gives you that same look your father gives me when he thinks I'm not looking. And I've never seen you so open and happy, Emma. You need to let yourself be happy, to be completely open in your marriage."

Emma took a deep breath. "Yeah, yeah.. Killian and I talk about it a lot, but it's usually just me telling him I'm not ready yet. Or me telling him how I feel and him being so amazing and just playing with my hair to soothe me, and speaking softly to reassure me."

Mary Margaret nodded and kissed her head. "It's time, Honey.. I'll be right here, okay? If you need to cry or anything, I'm here for you, Baby.." Mary Margaret handed her the test, her arms still around her daughter.

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at the test. When she saw the results she started crying, turning in her mother's arms and sobbing. "I can't, Mom.. No.. I can't do it." She sobbed.

 **I hope y'all liked this chapter! I know it's a bit of a cliff hanger, but I wanted to split it into two chapters, so next time you'll see Killian. I hope to have it up in a few days or so!**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is a little longer than the others, but I think it includes everything that is needed! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it!**

Mary Margaret rocked her gently. "I know you're scared, Baby.. I know this wasn't something you planned on, but it's happening.. I've got you, and Killian loves you so much.." She whispered comforting words in her ear.

Emma stayed like that, crying in her mother's arms for almost an hour before Killian came up to check on them and found her. Mary Margaret nodded for him to take her place and he sat on Emma's other side, taking her into his arms and holding her tightly.

"Shh.. Shh, Love.. I'm here, I've got you. You're okay.." He whispered, rubbing her back with his hand.

She buried her face in his neck as her tears subsided. She let herself be comforted by his embrace. Mary Margaret kissed both of their heads before leaving them alone.

Killian knew his wife well enough to know she would shut herself off further if he pushed her to talk, so he simply held her and rubbed her back soothingly. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek against her hair so he didn't notice the pregnancy test lying on the floor by them.

"K-Kil?" Emma asked after a while. "We um.. We really need to talk." She whispered.

"Alright, Love.. You can tell me anything." He brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

She took a deep breath. "I um.. I know why I've had a headache and been nauseous the last few days. And I don't want you to be upset with me, for me reacting the way I did.."

"I won't be upset, I just don't want you to be crying anymore.." He said softly. "Or at the very least I'd like to know why my wife is upset.."

She reached and grabbed the test from the floor, pressing it into his hand. "I.. I'm pregnant, Killian.. And I'm terrified.. We didn't plan for this, I'm not ready for this.." Tears were forming in her eyes again, her fear of his reaction evident in her eyes as she studied him.

Killian put the test down and cupped her cheek in his hand, running his thumb over it gently. "Love, Emma.." He breathed softly. "I want to tell you I'm so happy about this, but I know.. I know you're scared, and that this isn't something you wanted.." He took a breath.

"But.. While I am happy, we do have options, we can talk about all of our options. I know we didn't plan for this, and we should have known it could happen.. I should've known.. Birth control isn't one hundred percent effective.. I'm sorry I didn't take more precautions, it's not fair to you." He shook his head.

She leaned into his hand slightly, a few tears falling down her cheeks. "I know you want this, Killian.. I know you aren't exactly happy with me that I'm not ready, and I know how you feel about our other.. 'Options'.. But I just.. I don't know what to do." She admitted.

He pulled her onto his lap, and held her tightly. "I do want this, but I don't want this if you only agree to keep the baby because you know I want to. I don't want this to be the reason our marriage ends." He told her honestly. "We can look into terminating, Love.. I just want you, my love, to be happy with what we decide. I'm not going to force you into anything. It's your body, and not entirely my decision."

She held onto his prosthetic and laid her head on his shoulder. "I.. You would really be okay with it? If we thought about not keeping it right now?"

"I would be alright, Swan. I believe it deserves more of a conversation, but I would be okay with anything as long as you're still you and mine.." He asked nervously, hoping she wasn't going to decide right this second.

"We'll talk, I promise.. I just need time, I'll try to be happier for Christmas.. We've been talking about having a baby a lot lately, and you know I'm doing better with my past.. But it's just so sudden, and I'm scared, Killian."

"I know you're scared.. We've been talking about it, and as much as I want to have this baby with you, I'm not going to push you, now might not be our time. We've got time to have a baby when we're ready, if we're ever ready. And it's okay if we're never ready." He assured her.

She hugged his neck tightly. "I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner.. That I told my mom before I told you.. It's just.. After what happened with Neal.. I was scared to tell you.." She trailed off. "I know I've got my walls, and scars.." She sighed.

He hugged back firmly. "It's quite alright, my love.. You don't need to apologize. You told me, and let me in when I know you weren't sure it was what you wanted."

"I ruined Christmas for you, didn't I? You'll only be thinking about how I'm pregnant, and scared and.." She sighed, unable to say that she didn't want to keep the baby.

"You didn't ruin my Christmas, Emma, I've got my family here, and I've got you. Maybe you and I can really talk about this tomorrow though? It'll give you time to cool off, and for us to have a bit of time to think without being so shocked.. And it might help us not be so focused on it for Christmas.." He suggested.

She nodded. "I.. I think I can do that.." She pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you, Killian. Please never forget that. Thank you for being you, and for.. For understanding.."

He kissed her softly. "I love you so much, Emma. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you. Let's get you cleaned up, and join our family.. Your dad suggested we go to Granny's."

She nodded and got up to wipe the mascara from around her eyes. Killian stayed close to her, his hand resting against her hip. He needed the comfort of her presence as much as she needed him.

"Can I borrow your sweater?" She asked softly, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

"Of course.." He grabbed it from their suitcase and slid it over her head. "There you are, my love." He kissed her forehead.

She grabbed his hand and followed him downstairs to the living room. Mary Margaret gave Killian a look when Emma wasn't looking, and Killian just nodded a little. She nodded back and gave him a reassuring smile. He tried to smile back as Emma leaned herself against his chest and looked at her parents.

"Can we um.. Can we go get dinner now? I'm starving." She asked softly.

David smiled at her, glad to see she was feeling a little better. "Of course we can, Sweetheart. I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

"I still have a headache, but I want to spend some time with you all.." She said softly.

He nodded. "I understand, Sweetie.. We're really glad you guys came all the way here for Christmas. We've missed you, both of you."

She gave her dad a tentative smile. "I've missed you too, Daddy.." She said softly.

Emma stayed close to Killian all night. She still didn't feel her best, and she liked how safe he made her feel when his arms were around her. Adelaide reached for Killian, wanting her favorite uncle to hold her.

Killian let her crawl into his lap, and she curled up contently. Emma brushed her hand through Adelaide's curls, smiling softly at the baby. Killian kissed the tops of both of their heads.

"My two favorite girls in the entire world." He whispered. "I love you both."

Emma looked up at him and kissed his jaw. "I love you too."

Adelaide grinned at him. "Killy.. Love you." She tried to say as she grabbed onto his shirt.

"Addy.." He said softly, squeezing them both tighter in his embrace. His thoughts drifted to the baby, and Emma. She had been doing so well dealing with her past, and moving forward with him. Killian was scared that this would set her back completely, and they would never have another chance at a baby.

Emma couldn't help but watch Killian interact with his niece. Since Adelaide looked so much like the Jones brothers, it wasn't hard for her to imagine what it would be like if she was Killian's, and hers. She saw a spark in his eyes she had never really noticed before, as he spoke softly to the child.

She thought about if she could be happy with having this baby, if she thought that maybe this was something she really did want. She knew Regina had told her Henry wouldn't be upset if she had another child, but she really needed to hear it from him, himself.

Killian smiled softly at her. "How're are you feeling, Love?" He rubbed her hip with his prosthetic.

"I'm feeling a little better, Babe.. Thank you." She put her arm around his waist.

They were sitting in the back corner of the diner when the bell over the front door rang. Emma looked up and smiled when she saw that it was Henry and Regina.

"Mom!" He smiled and ran to her, hugging her tightly. "You're here!" Regina knew they were coming for Christmas, but hadn't told Henry because she wanted it to be a surprise for him.

Emma let go of Killian and hugged him. "Hey, Kid.. I am, we're here for Christmas." She laid her cheek against his head. "I've missed you so much."

Henry nodded. "I've missed you too, Mom."

Regina smiled a little and sat down at the table with them. "Surprise, Henry." She told him when he looked at her questioningly.

"You knew she and Killian were coming?" He asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you.. I know that you've missed them lately, and I wanted to see your smile when you saw them." Regina shrugged.

Killian smiled a little. "You've grown so much since the summer. You're getting to be tall, Lad."

Henry shrugged. "I guess so. I've missed you too, Killian." He smiled and sat next to Regina.

"I've missed you too, Lad." Killian nodded as Emma settled back in his arms.

They all ate, their conversation light and happy. Emma didn't say all that much, but she was happy to get to spend time with her entire family. Once they had finished eating she looked to her aunt.

"Regina.. Can I take Henry outside for a few minutes? I have something I want to talk to him about.." Emma asked, nervously biting at her fingernails.

"Of course you can, Emma. Take all the time you need." Regina agreed.

Emma got up with Henry. "Actually, Killian can you come with us?" She asked nervously.

"Aye, Love. I'd be glad to." He passed Adelaide back to her father and followed Emma and Henry outside.

The three of them sat down on a bench in front of Granny's. Killian put his arm around his wife, and Henry sat on her other side.

Emma took a breath. "Henry, I wanted to talk to you about something.. You know how Killian and I are married?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah, I like that you're married, Killian is really cool."

"Well, I.. Killian has asked me if I ever want to have children with him.." She said softly, messing with his hair.

"Do you? I think you'd be a good mom." He said softly.

"Y-you do?" She asked nervously. "I.. I was worried you wouldn't like me to want another kid.." She said softly.

He shrugged. "It's your life, but.. I know why you gave me up, you know.." He told her.

"Oh.." She nodded.

"You gave me up to give me my best chance, Mom.. I'm not stupid. You told me what happened with my dad.. My other mom, I love her a lot, and I'm really glad to have her.." He leaned into her. "I mean.. It'll be hard because they'll get to have you as their mom their whole life.. But, if it's what you want, Mom.. I want you to know I'm okay with it."

She kissed the top of his head. "I wasn't ready to take care of you.. I had just found my family, and I'd been through a lot with Neal.. And even though I hadn't known Regina long, I knew she had been looking to adopt a baby, so I let her adopt you, and while I regret giving you up some days, I know that she was the best thing for you." She said softly.

"I'm just glad that you have become such an amazing kid. Regina has loved and cared for you so much." Emma gave him a small smile.

He smiled. "And now I've got two moms, and.. And a.. And Killian.." He hugged her waist. "So are you and Killian gonna have kids? It'd be cool to be a brother." He grinned.

"I.. I don't know yet. We're thinking about it, I know Killian really wants to be a dad.. But.. You'd be happy if Killian and I had a baby?"

"Yeah, why not? I like Killian, and I've always wished I had a brother or sister.."

Emma had tears in her eyes and hugged him tightly to her. "You're such a strong kid, Henry.. And wise beyond your years.. You can tell me the truth though if you really wouldn't be okay with this.."

"I'm telling you the truth, I promise. You and Killian are married, married people have kids. I just want you to be happy, Mom. I don't want to lose you though.." He said softly as he hugged back tightly.

"Thank you, Henry.. I love you so much. You're never going to lose me. I will always be here, nothing will take me away." She whispered.

"I love you too, Mom. If you guys have kids will I get to say I'm their big brother? Even if I don't live with you.."

"Well, I don't see a problem with it, Lad." Killian smiled. "Any kid would be lucky to have you as a brother."

Emma nodded in agreement and kissed Henry's head. "I love you so much, Kid.. Thank you for being so amazing. You're too smart for your own good." She laughed softly.

Henry smiled and hugged her. "I love you too, Mom.. And you too, Killian."

Killian smiled. "I love you too, Lad." He stood up and offered Emma his hand. "Do you feel any better, Love?"

She nodded a little and grabbed his hand. "Yeah, a little bit.. Henry, I promise you and I will spend some time with you before Killian and I fly back to Boston, okay?"

He smiled and nodded. "Okay, Mom. I love you, and don't worry. I really just want you to be happy. You gave me my best chance.. I want you to have yours too."

She smiled and followed Henry back into Granny's. Killian wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her head. "Thank you for including me in that conversation, Swan. It really means a lot to me."

She nodded. "You're welcome, I'm glad you were there, his opinions affect your future as well.. I just.. I needed to talk to him before we had our talk later.." She said softly.

Killian nodded. "I understand. I love you, Swan." He said softly.

"I love you too, Babe." She hugged his waist.

Mary Margaret gave Killian a knowing look over Emma's head as they sat back down at the table. She had a feeling what Emma had wanted to talk with Henry about, and was glad to see that all three of them were happy when they came back inside.

Emma closed her eyes. "I.. I don't want to be annoying, but.. Can we go home? My head still hurts a little.."

David nodded. "Sweetheart, you're not annoying, if you don't feel well of course we'll head back to the house."

Liam bounced Adelaide. "If it's alright, Elsa, the kids and I will just go to our room at the bed and breakfast now. I know Emma doesn't feel well, and we don't want to overwhelm you all with us being around."

"You all don't have to, Liam.. It's no problem for one of us to drive you back here later." Mary Margaret said.

"That's very sweet, but I think after the flight a good night's rest is best for the boys.. We don't mind at all, and we'll see you in the morning." Liam smiled.

"Alright, well, call us if you need anything. I'll send David to come pick you all up in the morning. I thought I might make some Christmas cookies if the boys would be interested in helping decorate them tomorrow?"

Elsa smiled. "I think they'd love that. We'll be ready to come over in the morning."

They all hugged goodbye. Liam kissed Emma's forehead. "You take care of yourself, Lass. I know my brother will do whatever he can for you."

She hugged him. "I know, he's a good man. We'll see you tomorrow, Liam."

He nodded and Addy reached out to hug her too. "Em! Em!" She smiled.

Emma took the little girl into her arms and hugged her tightly. "Addy.. I'll see you tomorrow, Sweetheart." She smiled and kissed her cheek.

Adelaide hugged Emma tightly and nodded. " 'Kay." She smiled. "Love you." She tried to say.

"I love you too, Addy." Emma whispered before passing her back to Liam, who was watching them with a gentle smile.

David took Liam, Elsa and the kids around to the inn part of Granny's and Emma turned to Killian.

"I don't want to wait until tomorrow to talk, I want to talk tonight." She said softly. Knowing Henry was happy with them having children, she thought maybe she could handle this.

Killian nodded. "We can do that, Love. I have something I want to give you before we talk about this though, if that's okay?"

She nodded, and kissed his cheek.


	19. Chapter 19

Once they returned to her parents' house, Killian grabbed the two small boxes from his backpack and went with her outside. They sat on the porch swing, as Emma draped a blanket over them and Killian took a breath.

"Love, I wanted to talk about us wearing wedding rings." Killian said softly.

Emma couldn't help but smile at his words. "I'd love that, Killian.. I really would. We can get rings when we get back home.." She played with his shirt sleeve.

"Actually, Love.. I have rings, and I know I probably should have talked to you about this, and let you pick them out yourself or something, but.." He offered her the ring boxes he had.

She opened them and smiled a little. "No, no.. I love these, Killian. I like that they match my engagement ring.. They're gorgeous."

He kissed her head. "I had them made to match.. I wanted them to be special, but still ours.. Since your engagement ring is my mom's.. And I had yours engraved with my initials and the date we got married. If you.. If you wanted mine engraved or something, we could do that too."

She kissed him softly. "I love it, and I might want to get yours engraved.. I don't want um.. I want.." She sighed. "I don't want you to feel like you have to wear one, I know you were worried about it since you can't wear it on your left hand.. So um..Which finger are you going to wear yours on?" She asked softly.

He kissed her back. "I was just going to wear it on my right ring finger.. I know it's not the typical place, but.. It's the best I can do for you. And it's something I want to do for you." He sighed.

"Hey, look at me.." She said gently as he lifted his eyes to meet hers. "I don't give a damn what finger you wear it on. I know you're mine, and that's all I care about. I know we decided we didn't want wedding rings when we got married, but.. I like the idea that you have proof that.. That you've got someone who is yours.. And, as a promise you're not going to be alone."

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "I love you so much.. I just wanted you to have the ring, and know that I'm in this for the long haul no matter what we decide to do regarding this pregnancy.. You are never going to be alone. Unless you decide you don't want me anymore."

She hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Killian. I love you too, truly. I don't plan on ever letting you go.." She kissed his cheek. "Look.. I know what Henry said.. And I know it makes me hypocritical to want a baby with you.. But.. I don't know what to do."

Killian nodded a little. "I don't believe it is hypocritical of you to want another chance, Emma.."

"But I didn't raise Henry, I gave him up.." She sighed.

"Did you not want him at all? I refuse to believe that you didn't want him at all. I see it sometimes.. You look at him, a sad look in your eyes because you wish you had raised him.. But then I see you smile because you are so happy with the way he turned out.." Killian said softly. "It's okay to want a chance to be a mom, to raise a child that is yours." He kissed her forehead.

She looked up at him nervously. "I.. I'm thinking about us keeping the baby." She blurted out suddenly.

"You are? You don't have to if it's just for me.. I told you I would be okay if you didn't want to keep it." He ran his fingers through her hair.

"It's not just for you.. It's.. It's for me too.." She admitted. "You know that my biggest fear was guilt, and Henry being upset.. But you saw how excited he was, how happy he was for us.." She looked up at him, her fear still evident in her green eyes.

Killian nodded. "Aye, the lad was very happy at the thought of you having another baby.. And I know that this is still a scary situation, but I.. I know you, and I know you're only so nervous because you're scared that this is something you might want.."

Emma nodded a little. "I.. I.. I'm still really scared, Kil.. But I think you might be right.. You always know what I'm feeling before I even realize it." She moved so she had her legs draped over his lap and could look at him easier.

She took a deep breath and played with the hair on the back of his neck. "Killian Jones.. H-have this baby with me?" She asked softly.

Killian hugged her tightly, burying his face in her neck. "Of course I will. I'd love to have this baby with you. I'd honestly love nothing more, Emma."

She held him tightly and kissed his head. "You promise you won't leave me, right? Because I can't do this without you, Killian.. I truly can't." She had tears in her eyes as she looked at him..

"I promise, my love. I love you more than anything, and I will never leave you. You or our child." He rubbed her back gently and squeezed her. "You're sure about this, right?"

Emma shook her head. "No, not at all. But I know that you're the love of my life, and I'm honestly happy that I get to raise a child, your child.. That I get raise this child with you by my side."

"We're going to do this together. But in the next couple of weeks, if you decide you can't do this at all, we can talk again, alright?" He rested his good hand against her stomach. "Our child is going to be so loved.. I promise you no matter how terrified you are that I will always be there for you, with you. I love you, Emma Swan."

She covered his hand and leaned into him. "I love you too, Jones. We're having a baby, Killian.. I'm pregnant." She smiled. "While I am scared, I'm also happy. I hope you know that."

"I know, Love.. I can't wait to be a father." Killian just held his wife for a while. He knew this was a big decision for her, and that it didn't deserve to be taken lightly. He rubbed her back with his prosthetic and hummed softly as they sat together.

Emma tucked her head under his chin and smiled a little. She still had a slight headache, but she didn't care, she was extremely happy to be with her husband. "Merry Christmas, Killian.." She whispered when she realized they had been sitting there for a few hours.

"Is it Christmas eve already?" He asked softly. "Merry Christmas, my Swan.."

She smiled. "It is.. Let's go to bed, we need to get some rest. I promised Henry I would hang out with him tomorrow." She got up and helped him up as well. She led him to her bedroom and they went to sleep.

Emma woke up with morning sickness, running to the bathroom and emptying her stomach. Killian got up with her and sat next to her in the bathroom, holding her hair back.

"Love, I'm sorry you've gotten sick like this.." He said softly. "Can I get you anything?"

"I think I'm done for now, but a glass of water would be nice.. And um.. If you see my mom downstairs, I want to see her.." She said softly.

Killian kissed her forehead. "Aye, I will. I'll be right back with your water, Love."

Downstairs he found Mary Margaret up and making breakfast. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Sweetheart.. You're up early today." She greeted him.

"Aye, Emma awoke with sickness this morning.. I suppose that nausea she's been feeling finally culminated this morning. I just came down to get her a glass of water."

Mary Margaret got it for him. "I hate that she's feeling so sick.. I know it's not exactly my business, but how is she doing with the news? Are you two um.. Considering your options?"

Killian nodded a little. "Aye, we've talked. She actually wanted to see you, if you want to take the water to her.. I can finish up this breakfast for you."

His mother-in-law nodded and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for taking such good care of our daughter, Killian. Since that first time we met you, she's become a different person. Less guarded, and more free."

He smiled a little. "Thank you for letting me still be with her after everything I did. She's my entire world, I can't imagine where I'd be without her in my life."

Mary Margaret took the glass of water up to her daughter. Emma had moved back to the bed, and was curled up in one of Killian's sweaters.

"Hi, Momma.." She said softly.

"Hi, Sweetie.. I brought you that water you wanted." She said softly as she sat with Emma on the bed.

Emma took it and drank it slowly. "I.. I wanted to tell you.. Killian and I talked, and I talked with Henry.. And.." She stopped to take a deep breath. Telling her mom they were keeping the baby would make it really real.

"You can tell me anything, Emma.." She brushed her daughter's hair from her face.

Emma nodded. "Killian and I.. We're having a baby." She whispered.

"Oh, Emma. I'm so happy for you, you're going to be an amazing mom." She hugged her daughter.

"Thank you, Momma.. I'm still scared, but I'm confident in how much I love my husband.. And Henry said he wouldn't be upset.. And, I.. I want a second chance to raise my child.." She said softly.

Mary Margaret kissed her head. "Your father and I, and Leo, we'll all be here for you through this. I doubt you want to tell your dad just yet, so I won't say anything.."

Emma smiled a little. "Thank you, Mom.. I want to go to the doctor and make sure everything is okay before we tell anyone. Just in case something bad happens."

"I understand, you've got to think about the possible risks. Killian is finishing up breakfast for us all if you want to go down and try to eat something?"

"I'd like to at least be with Killian.. Maybe I'll try some toast?" She said softly following her mom to the kitchen.

David and Leo had joined Killian in the kitchen and they were finishing placing the food on plates.

"There are my beautiful wife and daughter." David smiled, kissing Emma's forehead and then kissing his wife. "How are you feeling today, Em?"

"I've felt better, but I'm good." She shrugged, ruffling Leo's hair as she passed him.

Killian kissed her nose, and told her he loved her. She smiled a little. "Merry christmas, Babe." She said softly.

Killian grinned. "Merry Christmas, my love. Would you like anything to eat?" He brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Can I just have some toast, and hot chocolate?" She asked softly.

"Aye, Love. Coming right up." He moved to get it for her, and she sat at the table, tugging the sleeves of her borrowed sweater further down her hands.

Leo sat next to his sister. "Are you okay, Sis? Can I do anything?"

She leaned against his shoulder. "I'm okay, Leo.. Thank you for being so sweet and asking. I think you're a good kid."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and shrugged. "You're my big sister, I don't like when you're sick or anything."

Emma thanked Killian for the toast and hot chocolate. The small family ate and caught up on everything since they had last seen each other.

"I'm going to go pick up the rest of the Jones family from Granny's." David smiled. "Do we need anything while I'm out? Emma do you need any medicine or anything?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine, Dad.. I promise.." She smiled reassuringly.

He nodded. "I'm sorry, I can't help but worry, Emma. You're my little girl."

She nodded. Sometimes it was still hard for her to realize she has two amazing parents who love her more than anything.

When David returned, Mary Margaret and Emma had already set up everything they would need to decorate the Christmas cookies. The boys ran to them, Finn hugging Emma's leg.

"Auntie Em! Momma said we're gonna make cookies. I get to make them look pretty." He grinned.

She knelt down to his level. "That's right, kiddo. We're gonna make them look really pretty, you can decorate them however you'd like to." She smiled.

"Awesome!" He smiled.

Emma helped him and Aiden get settled at the table and gave them each a cookie to work on. Elsa came over and sat with Adelaide on her lap to watch over the boys.

"This was a really sweet idea, Mary Margaret.. Thank you." Elsa smiled.

"Oh, of course. I figured they'd enjoy getting to work with their hands. They're really sweet little boys." She smiled.

Killian sat at the table and started to decorate a cookie with them. "El, can I borrow my lovely niece? We have a cookie to decorate." He grinned charmingly at her.

Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, of course, Kil.. I bet she would love to get her hands in that frosting." She said passing Adelaide to him.

Killian held her on his knee and helped her to decorate a cookie shaped like a Christmas tree. Emma stood behind him, running her fingers through his hair as she watched him. Adelaide squealed and clapped her hands together.

"You're right, my love. We do need more sprinkles." Killian said as if he knew what Addy had said.

Emma leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Seeing you with Addy, I'm really happy we're doing this." She whispered to him.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Me too, Baby." He pressed a kiss to her lips. "Doesn't Adelaide's cookie look gorgeous?"

"Oh, of course it does. You did splendidly, Addy. It's my favorite." She kissed the top of the little girl's head.

Addy grinned at Emma. "Em."

Killian had his fill of decorating after one, it was difficult when he only had one hand, so he took Adelaide over to her father after cleaning them both up, to talk with him. Liam smiled a little.

"How are you doing, brother? Everything okay with Emma?" Liam asked softly.

Killian nodded. "Aye, Liam. Of course, Emma and I are doing very well. She's got a stomach bug or something, but she's going to be just fine. And we're spending our first Christmas together.. We're happy."

Liam nodded. "I'm glad you both are happy, and doing well. And I'm glad I still get to spend Christmas with you, Killian."

"Me as well, Liam. You're my only family, and I guess the Nolans realized that.. Emma needed to be here, so they invited you too. I guess they knew I needed you too." He shrugged, swaying gently with Adelaide.

She laid her head on his shoulder, and Liam sighed. "Can't Papa hold you, Princess?" He offered his hands to his daughter.

"But.. Killy." She said softly, holding Killian's shirt in her hand.

"Alright, Baby.. I know your love your Uncle Killy." Liam kissed her forehead.

Killian rubbed her back with his good hand. "She still loves you, Liam.. I'm just her favorite uncle. Besides my wife, she's my best friend."

Liam rolled his eyes teasingly. "Yeah, yeah.. I know you love my daughter more than me. You know, Emma keeps watching you with Addy.. Have you talked more about children?" He asked softly.

"Emma and I talk about it often, and she's still unsure.. But she knows that I don't need kids to be happy with her." He shrugged. It was difficult for him not to tell his brother about Emma being pregnant, he told Liam everything. Killian ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

Liam nodded. "I understand.. I'm just glad you two are still doing well. I was worried this wouldn't work out, that one of you would run.." He admitted. "Is everything alright, though? You seem nervous."

"So was I, Brother. Everything is great, Liam. I'm fine. She makes me better, and.. I like to think I make her better as well." He smiled a little.

Liam nodded and clapped him on the shoulder. Emma came over to them, and wrapped her arm around Killian.

"Em?" Addy reached for her.

Emma took her from Killian and held her close. "Hi there, Beautiful.. You're looking more and more like your daddy.."

Killian wrapped his arms around them. "She's cuter than her father, Emma. Kind of like her handsome uncle." He teased.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah.. I think she's cuter than her uncle, and sweeter too." Emma held her close, running her fingers through Adelaide's curls.

Liam smiled at them before leaving them alone, going to sit with his wife. Killian kissed her cheek, and held her close.

"You're a natural with her, Em.. I hope our baby looks like you, cute little nose and lips.." He kissed her cheek.

She shook her head. "I want our baby to look like you.. But, I'm starting to feel better about this, and I know that's something you're worried about. I love watching you with Addy, and Finn and Aiden.. It makes me feel better about this. That um.. When I'm not sure I can handle it, I have you.. I don't know." She shrugged.

Killian nodded. "Aye, I understand, Swan.. I believe in you, but you will always have me. Always. Never forget that. I'll do anything to prove to you that you can handle this, that you're going to be the best mom to our child." He kissed her temple.

Emma leaned into his kiss. "Thank you." She said softly.

The rest of the day was spent just talking and playing games. Regina and Henry came over in the afternoon before their Christmas eve dinner. Since Emma had promised she would spend time with Henry she took him on a walk to get some hot chocolate.

Despite being an eleven year old boy, he happily held Emma's hand as they walked. He told Emma all about his school, and his friends. Emma loved talking to him, she loved hearing how happy he was with his friends and how well he was doing in school.

"Killian could have come with us, Mom.. I wouldn't have minded." Henry shrugged.

"Oh, um.. He wanted to give us some space. He loves you, but he doesn't want you to feel like he's always around and you never have a chance to just be with me." Emma squeezed his hand. "He doesn't want you to feel like he's trying to make himself your dad or anything."

"That wouldn't be so bad, Mom."

"What wouldn't be so bad, Kid?" Emma asked curiously.

"To have him as a dad, to call him dad.." Henry said softly. "He's really cool, I've never had a dad, but yeah.. I don't know."

"You know, Hen.. I think that.. If your mom won't be upset, I think if you asked Killian, he might think it's cool, and let you call him dad.. I know he thinks of you like a son."

"Really? He'd let me call him dad?" Henry smiled. Over the past year, Henry and Killian had begun to talk almost as much as Emma and Henry do.

"I think he would, he really cares for you, Kid." She smiled. "How about we get that hot chocolate now?"

Henry nodded. "Sure." He pulled her towards Granny's since it was the only place open.

Emma paid for their drinks, and Granny smiled at them. "Merry Christmas, you two.. How are you feeling today, Emma?"

"I'm feeling better, Granny.. Thank you for the drinks. Henry and I needed some time together, since I'm not here often." She smiled.

Granny nodded. "Good. And I'm proud of you, Sweetheart. For how far you've come since we first met.. For making an effort to be with your boy."

Emma nodded. "Thank you, Granny. I'm just doing what I can." She moved to sit in a booth with Henry. They laughed and talked for almost an hour before Emma realized what time it was.

"Shoot.. Henry, we've got to get back.. We're gonna be late for dinner. My mom will kill me." Emma got up and pulled her coat back on.

The two of them raced back to the Nolan's house. Emma smiled, letting Henry win. She wished she was closer to him, but she knew Killian needed to be in Boston, for Liam and their company.

"So sorry we're late, Mom. I lost track of time." She apologized.

Mary Margaret shook her head. "It's alright, Sweetie. I don't mind, you were with Henry."

Emma nodded, and took her seat next to Killian. He kissed her temple. "Do you feel well enough to eat this? I can make you some rice or something more bland, Love.."

She nodded. "I might see it again in the morning, but I'm starving and I want to have real food. But thank you, Babe." She said softly.

He rested his prosthetic on her thigh. "Aye, Love, you're welcome. How was your time with the lad?" He asked softly.

Emma smiled at him. "It was really great, I love getting to be with him.. He's such an amazing kid, it's hard for me to believe that he's biologically mine." She said softly.

"You're just as amazing. You're brilliant, gorgeous, kind.. I could go on, but I just want you to understand that while some of who Henry is comes from how Regina raised him, just as much easily comes from you.." Killian kissed her temple.

Emma spent the rest of the night curled up with Killian. As much as she was terrified of having this baby, and wanted to pull as far away from him as she could, she also knew she needed him. She needed to feel his arms around her, assuring her he wouldn't leave her.


	20. Chapter 20

The family spent Christmas morning eating pancakes and opening presents around the tree. The day was everything and more that the both of them had always dreamed of as children. They both finally had a family and people who loved and cared about them.

They left Storybrooke a couple of days after Christmas. Emma had scheduled an appointment with her doctor to confirm her pregnancy, but she was nervous about going to it. Killian had assured her he would go with her and be there every step of the way.

They were sitting in the waiting room, Emma squeezing his hand tightly out of nerves. Killian leaned over and kissed the crown of her head.

"It'll be alright, Darling. I promise you that." He whispered. "I know you're nervous about all of this, but I'm always going to be here with you.."

She glanced up at him with a tiny smile. "Thank you.. I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He held her close until her name was called. He thought she'd want him to stay in the waiting room, but she refused to let go of his hand as she got up. Killian nodded a little and followed her back.

The doctor did some blood work and ran some standard tests to make sure Emma was healthy before turning to them. "This isn't your first pregnancy, correct?" She asked Emma.

Emma shook her head. "No, I had a son.. Um, eleven years ago." She said softly, holding tighter to Killian's hand.

She nodded. "Alright." She smiled gently. "Nothing appears to be wrong in any of the tests, so how about we look for this baby of yours?"

Emma nodded, a smile pulling at her lips. Sitting here, Killian holding her hand, she couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of seeing their baby for the first time. Killian pressed a kiss to her head as the doctor got the ultrasound machine ready. When she found the baby she turned the screen so Emma and Killian could both see it.

"Right here is your baby. Looks healthy and perfect." She smiled pointing to a small spot on the screen. "Would you like a couple of prints of the ultrasound?"

Killian nodded. "Aye, that would be wonderful." He smiled a little. "Can you tell when the babe should be born?"

She nodded. "Based off the size and development I can see I'd say you are about seven or eight weeks along.. I'd put the due date in about July. I wasn't sure we'd be able to hear it today, but I've found the heartbeat if you'd like to hear it."

Killian nodded. "Thank you, Doctor." He kissed the top of Emma's head as she nodded at him. "That would be wonderful, to hear the heartbeat."

The doctor nodded and played it for them for a few moments. She then handed them the prints of the sonogram. "Both mom and baby look to be in perfect health. I'd like to see you again in a few weeks, Emma, you can make your appointment on your way out. Congratulations."

Emma nodded a little. "Thank you." She said softly, sitting up after cleaning her stomach off.

The doctor left them, and Killian held her hand as they walked to the reception desk to schedule her next appointment. Emma was quiet as he drove them home, but she kept her hand on his leg, needing the comfort he provided.

Once they had changed and had settled together on the couch, Killian kissed her temple. "Do you want to talk about it, Love?"

"I.. I just can't believe it's real.. I mean, I know I took the test and I knew, but now it's real.. We saw the baby.. Our baby." She said softly, nestling her head beneath his chin, her fingers toying with his necklace.

Killian rubbed her back gently. "I know we didn't think we'd be in this position so soon, or maybe ever.. But I want to be honest with you.. Seeing our baby on that screen today, even though the babe is but a few inches.. It was something I never thought I'd experience, thank you.."

Emma nodded against his chest. "I am happy, Killian.. I hope you know that. I'm just overwhelmed." She kissed his chest.

He nodded. "I know you are, Swan.. I know you're still getting used to the idea, and you're still not feeling the best, but I'm so grateful you're giving me a chance to be a father. I love you more than anything, and I'm right by you through this entire thing."

She leaned up and kissed his jaw. "I love you too, Killian.. And I know I'm not as happy as you probably wished I was, but I want to have this baby with you.. I want to give you a family.. A little baby Jones.." She smiled a little.

He held her tightly. "Our baby Jones." He whispered. "I don't care that you're not jumping up and down excited. You told me you wanted this, you've still got your reservations and I understand. But never forget that I'm always here for you. If you need to talk about your fears, or if you just want someone to hold you when your emotions overwhelm you." He kissed her softly. "You're my wife, and I'm not going anywhere. No matter what happens, I'm your husband and I will always love you."

She kissed him deeply, trying to show him how she feels. "Now, let's look at our little bean.." She said softly.

Killian grabbed a copy of the sonogram and held her as they looked at it. "That's our baby, Love.. A child made out of our love.." He said softly, his prosthetic moving to rest against her stomach. "I hope our baby has your fight in them.. Your unwillingness to let anyone tell you who to be or how to act.."

Emma let herself smile at the awe in his voice. She ran her finger over the picture. "Yeah, our baby.. It is kind of crazy to think about huh? That we created this little thing.. Together."

"Aye, it is crazy to think about. I never thought I would amount to anything like this. But here I am with the most wonderful, beautiful wife, pregnant with our baby.. Whom I already love so much." He ran his fingers through her hair gently.

Emma nodded. "You're going to be such a perfect father.. That thought alone makes me more confident in my ability to raise this child with you. I can do this knowing I have you to do all of this with." She smiled at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Love.. You can always ask me anything." He assured her.

"Um.. I know my mom already knows about the baby, but.. But can we keep it to ourselves and not tell anyone for a while? I just don't want something bad to happen, and then have to tell everyone.." She said softly.

"Aye, I understand.. I don't mind waiting to tell others. Liam has been asking about you, but I'll just tell him you're fine and to back off. I just want you to be content." He kissed her head.

"Thank you, I promise Liam and Elsa will be the first people we tell. I know it's difficult keeping something so important from him, but I really do appreciate it.." She snuggled back against his chest contently.

He held her close to him and nodded. "I just want you and our child to be safe and happy."

A few weeks later, Emma was out of her first trimester and her doctor assured her it was safe to tell people she is pregnant. Since she was rather slim before, she had already started showing a little so she didn't wear clothes as form fitting as she used to, but today she had decided to wear one of her favorite dresses before she couldn't anymore.

Killian smiled a little, coming up behind her and placing his hands on her hips. "You look stunning.. I'm excited for tonight, we finally get to tell Liam and Elsa we're having a baby.." His thumb rubbed against her slight bump. "I still can't believe this is our baby in there."

She moved his hand to cover her stomach. "I know, it's crazy.. I know you love this dress on me, I hope it still looks good even though I'm bigger.." She said softly.

"Fuck, Emma.. You look incredibly sexy, that dress still looks gorgeous on you.." He kissed her neck.

She blushed and laced their fingers. "Come on, we can't be late for dinner with your brother, Jones." She drove them, knowing Killian was excited but nervous to tell Liam about their baby.

They met Liam and Elsa outside of the restaurant, then headed to their table. When they were all settled, Liam ordered a glass of wine for Elsa and a rum for him and Killian.

"What would you like to drink, Emma? I'm afraid I'm uncertain of what you like to drink." Liam asked her.

"Oh, um.. I'll just have a water.. I'm, um.. I'm trying not to drink right now." She shrugged.

He nodded a little. "Are you not feeling well? Is everything okay?" He was worried about her like she was his own little sister.

She smiled, squeezing Killian's hand. "I'm fine, Liam.. Don't worry, we're actually doing really great."

"Good. I'm glad.. I know you've both been doing really well at work.. The clients love working with you both." Liam smiled.

Killian nodded. "There's actually something Emma and I would like to tell you both, Liam."

Elsa smiled a little, she had an inkling she knew what he was about to say. Liam nodded. "What is it, Brother?"

Killian took a breath. "Emma and I are having a baby.." He couldn't help but smile and glance at his wife. Emma had really started letting go of her guilt and was more excited for this every day.

Liam smiled. "Oh, that's amazing. Congratulations!"

Elsa smiled at Emma. "I'm happy for you both, you're going to be such wonderful parents."

Emma smiled a little and leaned into Killian. "Thank you.. It took me a while, but I'm truly happy.. And Killian here can't keep the damn smile off his face.."

"I had hoped that's what you were going to tell us, Killian.. After Emma hadn't been feeling well at Christmas, and then not drinking tonight.. And you've been a different kind of happy lately.. And Emma, you're glowing. I know that's cliche, but I noticed it when you walked up outside.. You looked beautiful as usual, but also had this glow about you." Elsa explained.

Emma nodded. "Thanks, Elsa.." She blushed at the compliment.

Killian kissed her hair. "I told you, you are gorgeous, Swan. And it's only enhanced by the knowledge you're carrying our baby.." He told her softly.

"Have you told your family yet, Emma?" Liam asked them.

She shook her head. "Um, my mom was with me when I found out, and has been so helpful through the last month or so.. But other than her, you're the first to find out."

"Really? That means a lot to me.. I figured you would've told your family first." Liam shrugged.

"I asked Killian to keep an important part of his life from you for so long, and you're a lot closer to him than I am to my family." Emma said softly.

Killian nodded a little. "We're going to be video calling them tomorrow to tell David and Leo.."

Emma knew Killian was so happy they were having a baby, she couldn't ask him to keep their secret any longer. She looked up at him from her place in his arms and smiled a little at the look on his face as he talked to his brother and sister-in-law.

Killian kept his prosthetic around her waist the entire meal, and his fake hand eventually came to rest upon her small bump protectively. He didn't want anything to happen to the two most important people in his life.

The next morning, Killian and Emma were sitting on the couch in front of Killian's laptop to call her family.

"Are you okay, Love? Are you nervous about telling your parents?" Killian asked softly, rubbing her hip gently.

"Not really.. Mom already knows.. And I think David is going to be happy for us, he likes you, and Leo.. Well he's a teenager.. He probably won't care.." She shrugged.

He nodded and kissed her softly as the computer started ringing. Killian pulled away and answered it. "Mary Margaret, David." Killian grinned.

"Killian, it's so good to hear from you both.. How are you two doing?" Mary Margaret asked with a smile.

"We're doing well.. Hanging in there, it's been a little hectic around here lately.." He shrugged. "We actually wanted to speak with you because we have something special we want to tell you." He smiled a little.

Emma nodded a little. "Right, um.. Killian and I.. Um, I'm pregnant.." She smiled nervously. "We're having a baby."

David stared at them for a minute. "A baby? You're having a baby?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, Dad.. We're having a baby, and we're happy.. Very happy." She laid her head against Killian's chest.

David finally smiled a little. "Oh, Emma.. I'm happy for you both. You're both going to be wonderful parents. Why isn't your mother freaking out?" He turned to his wife.

Mary Margaret blushed a little bit. "Oh, um.. Well, I've known since Christmas, when Emma was sick.."

David nodded a little. "You've known for more than a month, why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my news to tell, David. Emma trusted me, and I didn't want to break that trust. I'm not losing our daughter again." She sighed, rubbing his shoulder gently. "So, is everything okay with the baby? Are you both healthy?"

Killian nodded. "Mom and baby are perfect.. They're doing very well." He smiled down at Emma.

"I'm great, Mom.. My morning sickness is finally going away, and the doctor told me everything is going really well.. We just have to tell Henry.." Emma sighed. She was nervous about telling Henry, even though she was sure he'd be happy.

"Oh, Henry is going to be so excited, Emma.. Don't worry about him, okay?" David assured his daughter. "Do you want to tell your brother yourself? He's just in his room doing homework, I can get him.."

Emma nodded. "Um.. Yeah, I'd like to tell him he's going to be an uncle." She smiled a little.

David left for a minute and came back with Leo in tow. "Hey, Em, Killian." He smiled at them. "What's up?"

Killian rubbed Emma's back gently. "Well, Lad.. Your sister and I have something we want to tell you.."

Leo nodded and waited for Emma to speak. She took a breath. "Well, in a few months what do you say to being an uncle?"

Leo immediately smiled. "You're having a baby, Em? That's great, I'm happy for you.. You're gonna be the best mom, Sis."

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Kiddo. Killian and I want to come back and visit you all soon, before it's not safe for the baby.."

Mary Margaret nodded. "You're always welcome, Sweetheart. Just let us know when, okay? We love you both so much. Call us if you need anything.. Congratulations on your baby, you're going to be the most wonderful parents."

Killian blushed a little, still not used to the affection of parents. "Thank you.. We love you too.." He said before they hung up the call.

Emma turned in his arms and hugged him tightly. "I love you so much, thank you for being my rock through all of this, Killian."

Killian held her tightly, kissing her temple. "I love you too. And I just want to be what you need me to be.. If you need me to stay strong and be your rock, then that is what I'll be. I'd do anything for my wife and our baby."

She nodded and snuggled into his arms. "Well, I'm still grateful for you, Jones.."

Emma felt like her pregnancy was flying by, and before she knew it she and Killian were sitting in the waiting room waiting to find out if they were having a boy or a girl. Killian was excited, his knee bouncing up and down ridiculously.

She placed her hand on his knee. "Hey.. Everything okay?" She asked softly.

He stopped bouncing at the feel of her touch. "I'm fine, my love.. I'm nervous, but bloody excited.. I can't wait to know if it's a little lad or lass we're having.." He grinned at her.

She grinned back, his happiness about their child was contagious. "Yeah, I think it's a little girl.. I can just imagine you as the father to a baby girl. Maybe with your hair.. But definitely with those blue eyes of yours."

He shrugged. "I'll be happy either way.. I just want our baby to be healthy and perfect like I know they will be." He placed his good hand on her stomach.

Emma covered his hand with hers. "I know you don't…" She squeezed his hand as her name was called.

They went back to the room and Emma settled onto the table, grabbing Killian's hand. Her doctor did her check up and then pulled out the ultrasound machine.

"Did you all decide if you want to find out the sex of your baby today?"

Emma nodded. "We did.. We would like to know today." She smiled a little.

Her doctor nodded and used the wand to find the baby. She turned the screen to them and smiled a little. "This is your baby's head, and arms.. And here are the legs.. And it appears to be a girl. Congratulations."

Emma smiled, looking up at her husband. Killian had a few tears falling down his cheeks, he drew his attention from the image of their baby on the screen and looked at his wife.

"A girl. A little lass, Swan." He breathed, kissing her forehead. "She's so perfect, look at her."

Emma laughed softly, her own tears on her cheeks. "Yeah, she is.. Isn't she? Just like her father."

Her doctor handed them a couple copies of the sonogram. "Congratulations again.. Everything seems to be perfect with your baby, and with Mama here."

She left the room so Emma could wipe off her stomach and Killian kissed her deeply once the doctor was gone. Emma and Killian had a flight the next day to fly to Storybrooke to visit with Emma's family.

Mary Margaret came to pick them up from the airport, and hugged them both. "Oh, it's so good to see you, Sweetie." She hugged Emma. "You look like you're doing well."

Emma hugged her mom tightly. "I am, I'm not feeling too badly lately.. And Killian and I are happy, and getting excited for our baby."

She smiled and nodded. "I bet. Let's get home, your father had to finish up his patrol, and I told Regina we'd all meet her and Henry for dinner at the diner."

Killian took their suitcase and Emma's backpack so that she could walk with her mom. He helped her into the car and kissed her cheek.

He helped her out once they were at Granny's and held her hand. "Are you excited to see Henry? And tell your family about our little lass?"

She nodded. "I am.. I've missed Hen-" She started before a smaller pair of arms hugged her tightly.

"Mom!" Henry grinned. "I've missed you." He took her hand and led her to the table where Regina, David and Leo were waiting for them. "Can I sit by you?"

Emma nodded. "Of course." She hugged her family before sitting down next to Henry, and she grabbed Killian's hand.

They ordered before Mary Margaret started asking about the baby. "Have you decided if you want to know whether it's a girl or a boy? You're about at that point right?"

Emma smiled a little, looking at Killian. He nodded at her. "Well, we actually found out at my appointment yesterday.."

"That's exciting, Sweetheart." Her mom smiled.

She nodded. "We're happy.. The doctor said it's a girl." She couldn't help but smile, she never thought she would get to this point and be so happy about it.

"I'm gonna have a little sister?" Henry asked, looking up at her.

She nodded and ran her fingers through his hair. "Yeah, Kid.. You're going to have a little sister. She's going to be lucky to have a brother like you."

Emma and Killian took Henry out for a couple of hours the next day, so that they could spend some time with him. Emma didn't want him to feel like because she was having another baby that she would forget about him and not care about him as much.

Henry sat between them as they ate their ice cream on a bench she used to go to all the time when she was pregnant with Henry. He looked up at them before turning to Killian.

"Um.. Killian, can I ask you something?" He asked nervously.

"Aye, Lad.. Of course you can." Killian gave him a gentle smile, he could tell he was nervous about whatever he was going to ask him.

"Well.. I was wondering.. Um, since you're married to my mom, and.. And I don't have a dad.. And, and you're the dad of my baby sister.. That maybe, if it was okay with you.. I could call you dad too?" He spoke softly.

"Oh, Henry.." He lifted the boy's chin so he would look at him. "I'd be honored for you to call me dad. I didn't want you to every feel like I was trying to replace your real father, so I tried not to push myself into your life."

"You haven't, Killian.. I don't know.. I like you, you're cool. And you make my mom really happy." He smiled. "I want to call you dad, and Mom has told me about my real dad, and to me it seems like you're better than he ever would have been."

Killian looked up at Emma. He had tears in his eyes at Henry's words. She smiled at him, her fingers playing with Henry's hair. She hadn't expected this to come from Henry today, but she couldn't be happier for Henry to look up to Killian like a father.

Killian nodded. "Well, I'd be honored to be the one you call Dad." He smiled at him, and Henry hugged him tightly, and he immediately held the boy close. "I love you, Lad.. I hope you know that I'll always be here for you, even though Emma and I live in Boston. I'm just a phone call away."

Henry nodded, and moved back onto the bench. "Okay.. Thank you, Dad." He smiled a little bit.

Killian ruffled his hair. "So, what do you think we could convince your mom to name your baby sister?" He grinned.

Henry shrugged. "I don't know. I think it should be something important to you and to mom.. Like my other mom named me after my grandpa.."

Emma kissed his head. "I think I agree with you, Kid.. Killian and I will have to think about it."

Killian nodded. "I think that's a brilliant idea, maybe we could get Henry's help deciding when we come up with a few ideas?" He looked up at Emma for an answer to his question.

Killian loved Henry like his own, and wanted the boy to feel included in his sister's life, especially since he and Emma didn't live close to him. Emma's eyes lit up at the question.

"If Henry would like to help name her, I'd be glad for him to be involved. Would you like that, Kid?" She asked Henry.

"Really? You want me to help you, Mom?" Henry asked, and Emma saw the hope in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Of course I do.. I know I'm not around a lot, and that I didn't raise you. But that doesn't mean I don't love you just as much as I love this baby. I want you to know that, and to know how I will always be your mom, and will always love you."

"I know you love me, Mom.. I know you're worried about me feeling left out or something, but I'm eleven.. I understand that babies take up time, and that you and Dad live in Boston.. I'm just excited to have a little sister, even if I won't get to see her much." Henry shrugged.

"Are you sure you're only eleven, Kid? You're too grown up. I love you, you're an amazing kid." Emma hugged him tightly.

He hugged back tightly. Killian put his arm around the back of the bench, rubbing Emma's shoulder gently.

"I believe we promised we'd be back in time for dinner.." Killian said softly.

Henry hopped up from the bench, while Killian helped Emma up. She gave him a smile, she got annoyed that Killian was so protective over her, but she knew he did it because he loves her so much.

Emma looped her arm through his as they made the walk to Emma's parents' house. She leaned her head against his arm. Henry started telling them a story about something that happened at school.

Henry went into the house, but Killian stopped Emma so he could talk to her. She looked up at him.

"Is everything alright, Babe?" She brushed his hair off his forehead.

"Aye, Love.. I just wanted to ask if you'd like Henry to come stay with us again this summer? That way he can get to know his sister, and spend time with you.. We've got room in the house for him.." He smiled gently.

Emma nodded. "I think that would be nice, Killian. I'd love for him to come." She smiled. "I'll ask Regina tonight, and we can get it set up. There's something else.. I wanted to thank you for being so kind to Henry.. You didn't have to let him call you Dad."

"I wanted to, he's a brilliant lad. I count myself lucky to have him want to call me Dad. I know I haven't known him all that long, but I love him as if he were my own." Killian kissed her forehead. "Now, let's get inside and feed my girls."

Emma laughed softly and took him to the kitchen. He made her sit while he helped Mary Margaret and Regina finish getting dinner ready.

"How are you feeling, Emma?" Regina asked once they had sat down at the table.

"I'm feeling pretty good.. I'm tired a lot, but Killian makes sure I don't over work myself, and he takes care of me." She smiled, squeezing Killian's thigh gently.

"That's good. You look like you're feeling a lot better than you used to." Mary Margaret smiled at her daughter.

"Yeah, the nausea has pretty much gone away for now.. Sometimes there's a smell that will trigger it, but I don't wake up with it anymore. Which I'm grateful for.."

"I'm glad she isn't so sick anymore as well.. I hated seeing her feel like that all the time." Killian said softly.

"We're glad the two of you are doing very well. Are Liam and Elsa doing well?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Aye, they're great. The kids are growing like weeds." He smiled. "They're excited to be an aunt and uncle."

"That's really great, Killian. I'm glad you both have got them so close to help you through this if you might need it." She answered.

"They've been a big help already, supporting us.. Emma and I weren't sure at first if we'd be good parents.." He admitted softly.

She nodded slightly. "I hope you both know now that you're going to be wonderful parents. Your daughter is one lucky little girl." Mary Margaret smiled.

Killian nodded a little and kissed the top of Emma's head. "Aye, I think we're doing better on that front. We're so excited for our little lass.." He smiled a little.

Emma squeezed his waist gently, and kissed his jaw. "I'm looking forward to seeing Killian with our daughter, he's going to be wrapped around her little finger." She smiled.

Killian shrugged. "I've always wanted to be a father, and I'm glad that I get the chance with Emma. There's no one I'd rather raise a child with." He admitted softly.

"You two are so sweet together. I'm so glad you found each other." Mary Margaret grinned at them.

They spent the rest of their trip to Storybrooke just enjoying their time with Emma's family before they had to head back to work. When they got back home they ordered in some of Emma's favorite food and settled into the couch.

Emma sighed softly, curled up in Killian's arms. He kissed the top of her head, and rubbed her arm gently.

"Is everything alright, Love?" He asked softly.

She nodded and played with his necklace. "Yeah, I'm fine.. I just keep thinking about our baby, and how everything is changing."

"I know, Love.. But so far you're healthy, and she's healthy.. And things are changing, but it's for the better. I promise, everything is going to be just fine. We're going to get through it together. You will never be alone in this."

She kissed his chest. "I know, and you're so amazing.. So kind and loving and perfect.. Way too good for me, and just good enough for our baby." She looked up at him.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you so much, Emma. There is nothing in this world I wouldn't do just to see you happy."

She kissed him back softly before gasping quietly. "Killian.. The baby, she just kicked.." She grabbed his hand and pressed against her stomach where she felt the baby.

"That's.. Swan, that's amazing.." The awe evident in his voice as he felt the baby kick again. "I.. I can't believe that's our little lass in there. I know she wasn't planned, but she's my little love.. Our little miracle." He cupped her cheek with his hand. "Do you know that?"

Emma nodded. "I know, I know.. I do love her, I love our child more than anything.. But, it's overwhelming sometimes.. We didn't plan to have kids so soon, but I wouldn't change it. I can't wait to see you as a father, and I hope that I'm good enough for her."

"You will be, Swan. This is something we're doing together. How about we think of names for our little one? It might help us feel more ready for her arrival."

She smiled a little. "I'd like that.. Did you have any names in mind?"

"My mum's name was Charlotte.. I don't know if you like that though.." He shrugged.

"They're both beautiful, Killian.. I've never really thought about it before, but I like the name Hope, because.. I guess that's something that I haven't had a lot of in my life, and in you I found hope.. For our future, our family.. For my relationship with my son.." She looked up at him.

He brushed her hair from her face. "I agree, Love.. Hope is something I have found in you as well.. We've got time to decide, and maybe we can ask Henry's opinion before we decide."

She nods and kisses his cheek. "I like that idea. Can you tell me about your mom?"

"Aye.. I don't remember much, because we lost her when I was so young, but I remember her kind heart.. And how much she loved Liam and I.. She would read to me every night, and she had the most beautiful singing voice.." He said softly.

"You must get that from her.. You've got a kind heart of your own, Killian, I may not have ever met her, but I think she'd be so proud of the man you've become.."

He kissed her temple. "I wish she could have met you, Liam told me she would have loved you. She would have loved how strong and determined you are.. And how you push me to be my best, even when I don't know it."

Emma blushed a little. "I just want you to realize that you're worth everything, Killian.. I think it would be great to honor your mom by naming our daughter after her.." She said softly.

Killian smiled softly, and kissed her. "I'd like that.. But we don't have to decide right now, I don't want you to feel pressured into it."

She kissed back softly. "I don't feel pressured, but I'm glad we decided to start thinking about it.. It's kind of making me more excited about the baby.."

He smiled, and held her closer. "Me as well.. Liam told me if you needed it, you could take tomorrow off to rest after the trip."

"I don't want to, Killian.. I'm pregnant, I'm not an invalid. I want to work until I can't anymore.." She sighed. "Please.."

"Aye, Love.. It was just a suggestion. If you want to go to work tomorrow that's your choice." He kissed her temple.


	21. Chapter 21

Emma worked up until her eighth month when the doctor put her on bed rest. She was annoyed, and irritable, but Killian didn't let it bother him. He would only work part of the day so that she wasn't stuck at home alone all day everyday.

Today he stopped by her favorite diner to pick up lunch for them as a surprise and came through the door.

"Love?" Killian called.

"I'm in here.." She called back to him from the baby's room.

He put the food on the counter and went to find her. He kissed the side of her neck. "How are my loves today?" He asked softly.

She turned in his arms and kissed him. "We're good.. I'm going crazy being stuck here, but we're good.." She sighed.

He kissed back softly. "Well, I brought lunch for us. It's in the kitchen. Her room is looking great, Love.. I'm sure Charlotte is going to love it." He smiled.

After a lot of thinking, and talking to Henry, Emma and Killian had decided to name their daughter Charlotte Hope Jones. Emma was still terrified about becoming a mother and caring for an infant, but finally giving their baby a name made her happier about it.

She grinned at him. "I can't believe she's almost here, Babe.. We've come a long way since Christmas.." She took him back to the kitchen so they could eat.

They settled at the table side by side, Killian with his arm around her chair. Killian told her about his morning at work, and they just enjoyed their time with one another. After they had finished, Killian took their plates and was washing the dishes when he heard Emma gasp in pain.

"Emma, Love.. What's wrong?" He came back to her side, kneeling in front of her chair. "Swan, talk to me.."

She looked into his eyes. "I-I think it might be time, Killian.. I think my water just broke and I think I'm having contractions.." She clenched her teeth for a moment.

Killian stood up quickly. "Stay right here, I'm going to go grab your bag and we'll head to the hospital, okay?" He kissed her forehead before hurrying to grab the bag.

He got her to the hospital in record time, calling Liam on the way. Killian stayed with her, knowing she was scared for him to let her go. Once she was settled in a bed, and the doctor had checked on her, she groaned.

"Promise you won't leave me, Killian. I can't do this without you." She begged.

He kissed her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere, Love. There is no place I'd rather be than right by your side." He assured her.

Emma's labor only lasted about five hours and before they knew it, it was time for her to push. Killian let her squeeze his good hand, knowing it made Emma feel more comfortable than the prosthetic. He didn't care if he lost that hand too, as long as Emma and their baby were healthy.

The first time Killian heard their daughter's cries he immediately had tears in his eyes. "You did it, Love.. I'm so proud of you." He breathed against Emma's forehead.

She squeezed his hand gently and smiled tiredly. "Yeah, I did.. I can't believe she's finally here." She said softly.

The nurses cleaned Charlotte off and placed her in Emma's arms as they cleaned up for a moment.

"She's beautiful, and healthy. In a few minutes the nurses will take her to take her measurements and clean her off better. Killian you're welcome to join them and help if you would like to. You did wonderfully, Emma.. Congratulations to you both." The doctor smiled before she left them alone.

Emma couldn't keep her eyes off of Charlotte. "Killian.." She breathed.

"Aye, Love.. She's so perfect.. Would you like me to go with her when they take her or stay with you?" He asked softly.

"Will you stay with her? I want you to have the chance to measure her and everything." Emma said softly. "They're just going to move me back to my room, I'll be okay for a few minutes."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Thank you for giving me Charlotte.. She's absolutely perfect in every way." He smiled a little.

Emma kissed back softly and passed the baby to his arms so he could go with the nurse. When Killian came back Emma was half asleep in her room, trying to stay awake to see Killian again.

"Let's go see Mama, Little Love.." Killian whispered to the baby as he came into the room.

Emma opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at them. "Hey.. Is she okay?"

Killian nodded. "Aye, Love.. She's got ten fingers and ten toes, she's small but a healthy weight. And she's got the most beautiful eyes." He said softly, looking down at the baby in his arms.

Charlotte blinked up at him, her eyes were similar to Killian's, but had touches of green in them.

"Can I hold her? I want to see my little girl.." Emma asked. Killian nodded and placed her in her arms.

Charlotte immediately snuggled into Emma's chest, like she knew who was holding her. She stared up at her mother curiously.

"Oh, her eyes are beautiful.. So much like yours.." Emma ran her finger over Charlotte's cheek. "Killian, I.. I want to name godparents for Charlotte.. I know I didn't really want to talk about it before, but now that she's here.." She sighed.

Killian sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her knee gently. "Aye, Love.. Did you have someone in mind?"

She looked up at him. "I want it to be Liam and Elsa.. I love my parents, and even Regina.. But I think your brother is the best choice.."

Killian smiled softly. "Aye.. I think Liam and Elsa would be honored. Liam is still here, we can ask him when he comes to meet her."

"I'm okay if you want to get him, and bring him in.." She said softly.

"I'll be right back, Loves." Killian kissed both of their foreheads before leaving. He came back moments later followed by Liam.

"Would you like to meet your niece, Uncle Liam?" Emma smiled at him.

"Aye, Lass.. I'd love to." He came over to her and let Emma pass the baby to his arms. "She's absolutely beautiful, congratulations.." He smiled down at Charlotte. "What is her name? You've been so secretive.."

"Charlotte.. Charlotte Hope Jones." Emma said softly.

"Charlotte.." Liam said softly. "You named her after Mum?" He looked up at Killian.

He nodded. "Yes, Emma and I wanted her name to mean something to us.. And though I don't remember much about Mum, we thought it would be nice to name our daughter after her."

Liam nodded and continued to hold Charlotte contently in his arms.

"There's something else Emma and I would like to ask of you and Elsa." Killian said after a few minutes.

"Aye? What is it, Brother?" Liam asked.

"We want Charlotte to have godparents.. In case something might happen to Emma and I.. And, we've decided that we would like you and your wife to take care of Charlotte if that were to happen." Killian kissed the top of Emma's head.

"I'll have to ask Elsa to be certain, but I'm sure she'll agree with me.. We would love to be Charlotte's godparents. It means the world to me that you would ask us." Liam smiled.

"Well, I am the godfather of your children, Liam. And I want you to know I place that same trust in you with my daughter."

Liam nodded. "I should let you get some rest, Emma. Elsa would like to visit you as well."

Emma nodded. "She can come tomorrow, they said it'll be a day before we can take her home."

He nodded and laid the baby in Emma's arms again. "I'll let her know. Call me if either of you need anything at all, alright?"

She nodded and Emma rocked Charlotte gently. Killian sat on the bed with Emma and put his arm around her.

"Thank you for having this baby with me, Love. She's absolutely perfect, and I love you both so much." He said softly, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"I love her and you too." She leaned into his chest. "Thank you for asking me to keep her, it was more than worth it."

He held her close until the nurse came to check on them. She helped Emma feed Charlotte before she left them.

Killian took Charlotte once she had finished eating and he held her against his chest. "Get some rest, we'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

Emma nodded a little and fell asleep. Killian didn't want to put Charlotte down as she slept in his arms. He couldn't believe that he finally had a child of his own and was so happy to just cuddle with his little girl.

Charlotte slept for a while, only waking up when she needs to be changed. Killian is in the middle of changing her when a nurse come back to check on them again.

"I was going to ask if you needed help, but I see you can handle it on your own.. You're a natural father." She smiled at him.

"Aye, I've got two nephews and a niece who I've changed many times, I've learned to do it with only one good hand." He said softly as he lifted the baby back into his arms.

"I brought a cot for you to lay her in while she sleeps, so that you're able to rest as well." She explained. "Have you filled out her birth certificate?"

He nodded. "Aye, I did when they got her measurements and such. Is there anything else that Emma or I need to do?"

"No, your wife and baby are both healthy so we're just keeping them overnight to make sure everything stays that way. I'll be your nurse through the night hours if you need anything." The nurse gave him a smile and left the bed for Charlotte.

Once she was asleep he laid her down. He moved the chair closer to Emma's bed and tried to get some sleep as well, laying his head just on the edge so he was close to her. Emma woke up and reached for him, running her fingers gently through his hair as he slept.

Emma still had her doubts about being a good mother, but she knew after watching Killian with Charlotte, and holding her baby girl herself that she wouldn't trade this for anything. She and Killian might not have planned to have children, especially so soon into their marriage, but she realized that this is exactly where they were supposed to be.

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Killian's head. "Thank you.." She whispered, knowing he wouldn't hear her.

Charlotte woke up a few more times that night, and Killian insisted he do a lot to allow Emma continue to rest.

"You just gave birth, Swan. I've got her." He'd insist whenever Emma tried to do something he could do.

Emma sighed each time, frustrated, but grateful for him. Around ten the next morning, Killian had just gotten Charlotte to stop crying and placed her in Emma's arms when Elsa knocked at the door to the room.

Adelaide was on her hip, and her little eyes lit up when they saw Killian. He met them by the door and took his niece from Elsa.

"I hope you don't mind we came to visit, Liam said I just had to meet her.." Elsa kissed Killian's cheek.

"Aye, of course not. Thank you for coming. I've missed you, Addy." He kissed both of their cheeks.

"I miss you, Killy." Adelaide said softly, hugging his neck tightly as Killian held her.

Emma smiled as well. "It was really sweet of you to visit us, Elsa.. I know you've got a lot going on yourself. Come hold your niece. "

Elsa smiled and gently cradled the baby. "Oh, she's so beautiful.. She looks a lot like you, Emma." She said softly.

"She's got Killian's ears, and that dark unruly hair already." Emma smiled. "But thank you, we're glad she's finally here."

Elsa nodded and played with Charlotte's fingers gently.

"There's something else we wanted to ask you.. I'm not sure if Liam told you, but.. Killian and I, we want you and Liam to be Charlotte's godparents." Emma said softly.

Elsa looked up at the pair of them. "He didn't tell me, but we didn't get much of a chance to talk.. But, Emma, Killian.. Are you sure you want me to be your child's godmother?"

Killian nodded, rubbing Adelaide's back gently. "Aye, we're certain. You're my sister, Elsa. And you and Liam, you're the people we want our daughter to have if something ever happened. We know you'd treat her as your own, but I don't believe you'd let her forget who her parents are."

Elsa had tears in her eyes. "I assume my husband said yes, and so will I.. Thank you, I love you.. Both of you.. All three of you now." She said softly, hugging Killian as best she could.

Killian kissed her cheek. "I love you too, Sis." He whispered.

Elsa gave Charlotte back to Emma and tried to take Adelaide from Killian. The two year old refused, frowning at her mother.

"No, stay with Killy.." She whimpered.

"It's fine, El.. I've got her for a little while." Killian kissed her head. "I don't mind holding her. She's one of my little loves." He smiled a little.

Elsa rolled her eyes at him. "Your wife just had a baby, Killian. You don't need to care for a two year old as well."

"And my favorite niece wants her uncle to cuddle her for a bit longer, you know I don't mind." He shook his head.

"Well, can I get you guys anything? I can go get you some lunch that isn't from the hospital cafeteria if you'd like?" Elsa asked.

"You don't have to do that, Elsa.." Emma said softly.

Elsa frowned, but shook her head. "Please, I'm glad go do it. What would you like?"

Emma sighed softly and told her what she wanted with a thank you. Killian tried to hand her money for the food, but she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Stop it, I can buy my brother and sister-in-law lunch." She kissed Addy's forehead. "I'll let you stay with Killy, but you've got be good okay, Baby?"

Adelaide nodded at her mother, laying her head on Killian's chest. "Be good." She said.

Killian rubbed her back. "We'll be fine, El. I promise."

Elsa left after a moment. Killian held Addy and told her a story softly. Emma smiled at them from the bed where she rocked Charlotte in her arms.

"Bring Addy, Babe.. Let her see her new cousin." Emma said softly.

Killian carried Adelaide to the bed and sat her next to Emma. "This is your cousin, little love. Her name is Charlotte.." He kissed the top of her head.

Emma held Charlotte so she could see her. Addy smiled a little. "Baby?" She asked curiously.

"Aye, Lass.. Baby." Killian smiled and rubbed his finger gently over his daughter's fist. He was so enamored with her, so proud to be a father.

Adelaide watched Charlotte for a moment before leaning against Emma's shoulder. "Emmy." She said softly.

Emma kissed the top of her head. "My little Addy.. I'm so happy you're here, I've missed you."

Addy smiled and Killian kissed their heads. "I love you lasses. All three of you." He said softly.

Emma leaned up and kissed him softly. "I'm glad we chose Liam and Elsa.. I know there's no one better, and they both were so happy when we told them.."

He kissed back gently and nodded. "Aye, I know.. I forgot to tell you, but I spoke with your mum this morning. She is flying in in a couple of days to help us out. And your dad and Henry will fly in after a while, when we had determined for Henry to visit."

She nodded. "Oh, alright.. I know Mom is eager to meet Charlotte, but she didn't have to come. I hope you told her that."

"I tried, but she insisted. She wants to meet her granddaughter, and provide us with any help we might need.." He picked Adelaide back up and held her, he could tell she was getting tired.

Emma nodded. "I guess it'll be good to have help.. I don't know how good of a mother I'll be once we're home and on our own."

"You'll be brilliant, Love. I just know it." Killian assured her with a kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

**This is the last chapter for this story and it's a long one! Thank y'all so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it!**

Emma and Charlotte were allowed to leave the next morning, and they struggled to get into a routine with her. Even though Killian knew how to do most things it took to care for Charlotte with only one hand, he still struggled with thinking he was good enough for his daughter.

Mary Margaret had flown in to stay with them and had been there a few days when she found Killian sitting on the floor, Charlotte on his lap and tears in his eyes.

Emma was finally getting some rest and Mary Margaret had left to get them lunch, and it hit him all at once, that he couldn't do this on his own. He couldn't easily rock her and make her a bottle at the same time.

It was probably due to the fact he hadn't been able to get much sleep, but he had finally broken down. Mary Margaret knocked on the door frame to get his attention.

"Killian, are you alright, Sweetheart?" She asked softly.

He looked up at her and shook his head. "I-I.. No, ma'am.. I don't believe I am.." He said softly, running his finger over Charlotte's little cheek.

She noticed the bottle lying on the floor next to him, and moved to sit with him. She rubbed his shoulder gently. "What's wrong? Is Charlotte alright?"

"Aye, I suppose so.. But she's hungry, and I can't even manage to feed her on my own." He mumbled, looking down at Charlotte who was whimpering in his lap.

"Oh, Killian.. You're an amazing father, I've seen as much in the last few days. But it's alright to need help sometimes. Being a parent is difficult, and you're missing a hand." She said, still rubbing his back. "You and Emma are a team, she needs you just as much as you need her."

Mary Margaret picked up the bottle and made sure it was still warm enough. She offered it to him.

He looked at it wearily. "I.. I tried, but I just.. She's squirming and I'm exhausted and I can't use my other hand to help hold her.." He said softly.

"You'll get used to it, Killian. You'll figure out what works best for you and your little one, I promise. It just takes time, getting to know each other." She made him take the bottle and helped him adjust Charlotte so he could give her the bottle.

Killian took a breath and offered the bottle to Charlotte, she squirmed a little and whined before she finally ate easily. Killian sighed in relief when she was finally eating. "I love my daughter, but.. I just, sometimes I don't think I'm worthy of her. Her father isn't even a whole man, how is she supposed to be proud of me?"

"Killian, she will be proud of you, and will always love you. No matter what. Have you talked to Emma about your fears?"

He shook his head. "I can't, Mary Margaret.. I convinced her to keep the baby when she wasn't sure she wanted to. If she knew I was questioning it now, terrified of being a father.. She would be pissed." He sighed.

"Emma is your wife, Killian.. She wouldn't be mad, she would want to know how you're feeling. She would want to support you, as you've supported her." She said softly.

"She's right, Killian.." Emma spoke softly from the door frame. "Why didn't you talk to me?" She sat on his other side.

Killian sighed. "I didn't mean for you to hear that, Love.. It's nothing, just my own insecurities." He said softly.

"No, Killian. I want to know. I want you to talk to me, to be honest, and work with me.. To be my husband, and the kind of father I know you can be." She said, brushing his hair from his eyes.

Mary Margaret left to give them a bit of privacy. Emma pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Talk to me, Killian.."

He put the bottle down and started to burp Charlotte. "I.. I couldn't get her to eat earlier.. I could barely hold her in my arm without fear of her squirming out and me dropping her. Emma, I can't be a good father.. I can't even feed my daughter."

"Killian Jones. Don't you dare insult my daughter's father like that." She said softly, hoping to get him to smile. "You're a natural father, and maybe there will be things we have to do together for a while, but there is nothing wrong with that. It's not your fault, and she's only been here a week. You'll get there.. I can already feel things getting easier for me and you know how terrified I was."

Killian leaned over and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry for not talking to you, Love. I know I should have, but.. I didn't want to upset you, since I convinced you to have Charlotte, I didn't want you to be upset because I was now worried I couldn't do this." He admitted softly.

She kissed back gently, and moved closer to him, resting her hand on Charlotte's back. "Just promise me that you'll come to me from now on? I want us to be honest, I know I can tell you the truth, I want you to know you can tell me the truth."

He kissed the top of her head. "I know." He whispered, "I love you, Emma. And I love our daughter more than the world."

Emma sat with him for a minute before taking Charlotte from him and laying her in her crib. "Never doubt that you're good enough for her. There is no man better than you, no man better than you for her."

Killian wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against his chest. "Aye. Sometimes it's just difficult for me to believe, Love, considering I've only the one hand." He said softly.

Emma nuzzled into his neck and squeezed him tightly. "Well, you're not any less of a father simply because you lost your hand in an accident, Killian. Plus, Charlotte and I love you regardless." She kissed his jaw.

He nodded a little, rubbing her back. "We should go to the kitchen. Your mum bought us lunch while you were asleep." He made sure the baby monitor was on before taking her hand.

They had their struggles like any new parents, but Mary Margaret was there to help them for a few weeks. When Henry got to meet his sister, Emma couldn't help but be happy.

Henry was sitting next to Emma on the couch, Charlotte resting in his arms carefully. Emma pressed a kiss to his head.

"You know I don't love you any less because I have a new baby right?" She asked softly.

Henry nodded. "I know, Mom.. I know you love me, and I like being a big brother. Plus, she's cute." He smiled.

Emma laughed softly. "Yeah, she is pretty cute.. I know while you're here that I won't be able to spend a lot of time just us, but that doesn't mean I don't want to spend time with you. Killian said he'd stay with Charlotte for a little so you and I can have time together."

"I know that babies take time, Mom. And we're spending time right now, you, me and Charlotte." He smiled. "Oh, I forgot, I bought her a present. It's in my backpack."

Emma ran her fingers through his hair gently. "You didn't have to bring her anything.. You being here and meeting her is enough, Kid."

He shrugged. "I was shopping with Mom and I found it.. And I wanted her to have it. It's just a little toy.." He looked down at Charlotte who was waking up.

Emma adjusted her blanket and smiled a little. Charlotte blinked her big blue eyes up at Henry, grabbing at his shirt. Henry smiled at his sister.

"Hi, Charlie.. I'm Henry, your big brother. You've got a pretty cool Mom and Dad." Henry spoke quietly to the baby, Emma just watching them with a smile.

Killian came in after a little while with David and Mary Margaret. "We brought back lunch, and your father would like a chance to hold his granddaughter." He kissed her temple.

Emma had just taken Charlotte from Henry to change her. "Alright, I just need to change her diaper, then you can hold her, Dad.."

David came to her. "I can change her.. If you want me to.."

"Are you sure? Changing diapers isn't fun, Dad.." Emma raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'm sure. We're not going to be here for that long, let me do it while I'm here.." He shrugged. Emma gave him Charlotte and let him change her. She was grateful for the help.

Henry brought Emma the toy he picked out for Charlotte. It was an adorable stuffed duck. Emma hugged her son tightly.

"It's so cute, Henry.. Thank you. I bet she's going to love it." She smiled, feeling Killian wrap his arm around her waist.

David came back to the kitchen with Charlotte propped against his shoulder. "She's precious, Sweetheart. I'm glad we got to come spend time with you all." He said as he sat down, cuddling his granddaughter close to him.

Emma smiled. "Thanks, Dad.. We're really happy. It's taken us some time to really get into a routine with her and learn what works and what doesn't, but having Mom here has been just what we needed."

"I was glad to come help. I'm so glad I've gotten to spend the time with you and Killian as well as with Charlotte." Mary Margaret smiled. "You both are such natural parents, you haven't needed much of my help."

"We're glad to have you, I know I speak for both of us when I say that it means a lot to us for you to want to come stay with us.. You spend most of the year taking care of other people's children, you didn't need to come help us with ours." Killian shrugged.

Mary Margaret shook her head. "I love my job, but I love my family and getting the chance to be a grandma more, Killian. There's nowhere I would have rather been the last couple of weeks."

Killian nodded slightly. "Aye, it was nice to have someone who has raised a baby with us, helping us get used to everything.." He gave her a grateful smile.

Emma nodded. "I don't think we would've made it without you, Mom.. I know I've not been very good about wanting to spend time with you all, but I'm grateful you came. And that you still try even when I've been difficult."

"Emma, you're our daughter. We were forced to give you up, hoping it would be your best chance.. We understand why you've always been hesitant to get close to us, but we're extremely grateful you've let us in more and more in the last year.." David assured his daughter. "We will always love you, even if you push us away."

"You've visited us more since you've been with Killian.." Henry added softly.

Emma ran her fingers through Henry's hair gently. "I guess I have.. He kind of helped me realize that I shouldn't push myself away from my family.. From my son.."

Killian kissed the top of her head. "And now, our wee lass has her grandparents, her uncle, he big brother.."

The rest of their trip was spent taking care of Charlotte and just spending time together. Before they knew it, Killian and Emma were left on their own with Charlotte. Emma was worried, but she knew her mom and Elsa were both just a phone call away.

When Charlotte was about six months old, Killian and Emma were struggling with the decision to move closer to Emma's family. Closer to Henry.

Charlotte was sitting on her father's lap, playing with his necklace curiously. Emma ran her fingers through the baby's dark curls.

"I know you don't want to move away from Liam, Killian.. But, I know you've been talking to him and Elsa about this.." Emma said softly.

"Aye, I've spoken with him, and honestly, he and I have been talking. He and Elsa feel the same as we do, about raising the kids somewhere that isn't Boston. But our company is here, it would take a lot for us both to move. But we're thinking about what would have to happen to move at least our jobs to Storybrooke." He admitted softly.

"Y-you've really been thinking about that? Just for us, for our little girl?"

"Of course, Love.. Liam and I aren't exactly good at living far apart. And, well, we're successful enough to maybe expand a little, open a small office in Storybrooke. The three of us, and possibly a couple other employees." He shrugged, kissing Charlotte's head.

"Dadada." Charlotte looked up at him with her big blue eyes and a grin.

"I love you, Princess." He smiled. "I can't believe how big you've gotten."

Emma kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I know you're not sure about moving, but.. I want to be closer to Henry, for Charlotte to be closer to her brother and her grandparents.." She said softly.

"Aye, I understand, my love.. I would like her to grow up with him as well, and I love Storybrooke. I like the idea of Charlotte growing up in a smaller town, somewhere safer." He said softly.

Emma nodded. "Can you believe she's six months old? She's looking more like you by the day."

He shook his head. "This little nose, and her little lips.. They're all you, trust me, plus she's just as beautiful as her mother."

Emma blushed at his compliment. "I'm so glad we had her, she's the best thing I've ever done. Especially after I gave up Henry. Being her mom, it's.. It's more than I ever thought it would be, and watching you with her, it makes me so happy."

"She's my crowning accomplishment, aren't you, Princess?" He tickled her belly. "You're everything to me, my wee lass." He kissed her nose.

She grabbed at his face and giggled when he made funny faces at her. "Dada."

Though Charlotte loved her mother and loved to snuggle with her, she was definitely a daddy's girl. Killian was often the only one that could settle her down when she got upset. Whenever they picked her up after work, she always wanted to be in Killian's arms.

Emma didn't mind much, she loved seeing Killian as a father, cuddling and caring for their baby girl. She kissed Charlotte's cheek.

"Can you say Mama, baby?" She asked her softly.

"Mmmma." Charlotte looked up at her, reaching her little hand to her.

Emma smiled and kissed her hand. "Yeah, Baby.. Ma." She looked up at Killian. "I know I say it a lot, but I love you, and I'm so happy."

He nodded. "I love you too, Swan."

Not even six months later, Killian, Emma and Charlotte as well as Liam, Elsa and their kids had moved to Storybrooke.

Killian carried Charlotte into the new house he and Emma picked out, after they had unpacked everything. She babbled in his ear happily as he showed her around.

Emma came and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "She seems to like it." She said softly. "I like seeing her so happy."

"Aye, she's very happy. And so am I, I'm happy to have you, to have Charlotte.. This house is beautiful, and our baby gets to grow up surrounded by all of her family. Something neither of us had.."

She moved so she was leaning against his chest opposite Charlotte. "I know. My mom and dad are bringing dinner tonight, and Regina is bringing Henry, and I texted Elsa to invite them."

"That sounds perfect, Love.. Since we live here now, do you think Regina will let Henry stay with us sometimes? Maybe a couple weekends or something?"

"I wanted to talk to you about it, but I've talked with her before. She said she'd be glad for him to stay with us every once in awhile, and of course we can pick him up from school or eat dinner with him more often too." She shrugged. "Is that okay?"

He kissed her temple. "Of course, that's wonderful. I love the lad, and he adores Charlotte."

The three of them spent the afternoon unpacking and playing around the house. Mary Margaret, David and Leo came around dinner time.

"Regina is bring lasagna too, she wanted to help out." Mary Margaret told Emma before she took Charlotte into her arms and kissed her cheeks.

Charlotte grinned and hugged her neck. "G'ma. Pa!" She said when she spotted David. "Pa!" She reached for him.

David chuckled and took her from his wife. "Hello, Beautiful. I've missed you." He tickled her.

She giggled and held onto his shirt. "Mama, look, Pa!" She grinned.

"I know, Baby.. He came to see you." Emma smiled and hugged David. "Thanks for getting dinner set up for us. We've spent a lot of the day unpacking and playing with Charlotte."

"Of course, Sweetheart. We figured you'd be tired. Plus we'll take any excuse to see our granddaughter." David kissed the top of Emma's head.

While Emma was talking to her parents and Leo, Killian let his brother's family, as well as Regina and Henry into the house.

"Hi, Mom." Henry said as he wrapped Emma in a hug.

She kissed his head and hugged back. "Hey, Kid. I've missed you."

"Me too. And Killian and Charlotte of course." He smiled.

David pointed at Henry. "Do you remember your big brother, Charlotte?" He asked softly. "Henry."

Charlotte looked at him, "Bubby." She smiled.

Killian and Emma talked with Henry with a video call at least once a week, and Charlotte was always interested in what they were doing. Henry came to her and kissed her cheek.

"That's right. I'm your Bubby." He smiled as his little sister.

Killian took Charlotte from David's arms and sat down so Henry could play with her until dinner was ready.

Emma loved that Charlotte was able to have a relationship with her brother. She had always wished to have a sibling growing up, and although Henry was a great deal older than his sister, Emma knew he adored her.

Over the next few years, Emma started picturing what their life might be like if there was another child running around with Charlotte. She couldn't help but think that having a second child with Killian was something she really wanted.

Just after Charlotte's third birthday, Emma was sitting on Killian's lap as they watched her play on the floor in front of them. She played with the hair at the nape of Killian's neck absently.

"What if we had another?" She said all of a sudden, turning to look him in the eyes.

"Another? Swan, what are you saying?" Killian had of course thought about having more children, but he wasn't going to push Emma to have more with him after she had been so unsure of having Charlotte.

"I'm saying.. That I want to.. I want to have another baby with you." She smiled a little. "Is that something you'd want too?"

Killian leaned in and kissed her. "Emma.. Oh, Love, of course that's something I'd want. I know we have Henry, but I guess we don't have really any legal rights over him.. And, well, I've always wanted more than one child."

Emma kissed his forehead. "I want to try for a baby. I love you so much, thank you for wanting this as well."

He held her tightly. "I love you too, and you don't have to thank me. I'm your husband, Love. You're the love of my life, I'd do anything to make you happy."

She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed contently. "I can't believe she's three already. She's absolutely gorgeous. So strong, kind.. Happy." Emma smiled.

Killian rubbed her back gently, and helped Charlotte climb up to sit on his lap with Emma. "Hi, Princess. Tired of playing?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Daddy.. I done. Cuddle now." She curled up with him and Emma, holding onto his necklace.

Emma kissed her head. "Daddy and I love cuddling with you, Baby." She smiled.

Killian held his girls close to him and kissed their heads. "My two loves." Charlotte leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Love you, Daddy." She hugged him.

"I love you too, Charlotte." He smiled a little. Killian was as in love with his daughter as he was with Emma. They were his entire world.

It took them awhile to get pregnant a second time, but just after Emma's birthday two years later, Killian and Emma welcomed a son into their lives.

Lucas David Jones was a tiny little thing, with a patch of blonde hair and Killian's bright blue eyes. He was a Momma's boys, and his parents couldn't have been happier.

Emma had been curled up in Killian's arms their first night home with Lucas, when she said, "Thank you for him, Killian.. I finally feel like our family is complete."

He kissed the top of her head. "I feel the exact same way, Love.. We've got two boys, and our baby girl.. I couldn't be happier than I am with you, and them."

She smiled and kissed his jaw. "I'm so glad you and Henry get along so well. Regina told me she thinks you're a good influence for him."

"He's grown into a fine young lad, Swan. But I don't believe I had much to do with that. Henry has two amazing mothers, he didn't need me. But I am grateful he accepted me into his life so easily." He rubbed her hip with his stump.

"He loves you. He knows you're not his biological father, and that you only met him when he was ten.. but you're his dad."

Killian nodded a little. "I'm a lucky man." He said before the baby started crying from the other room. "I'll get him, Love. Stay here."

She nodded tiredly and laid back down. Killian picked Lucas up from his crib.

"Shh, little lad.. Papa's got you." He said softly, placing a kiss on his forehead. He changed his diaper and took him into their bedroom.

Emma smiled a little. "Bring me my boy, Babe." She held out her arms.

Killian placed him into her arms. "He's all changed, but he'll likely be hungry soon, Love." He told her as he helped her settle comfortably.

Emma scooted closer to Killian when he sat up next to her. "I can't believe how much he's grown.."

Killian wrapped her in his arms. "Aye, he has gotten big. He's looking more and more like you everyday."

She rolled her eyes. "He's got a lot of you in him too though. Henry is coming for lunch today.. He wanted to spend time with us, since he's been staying at Regina's since Luke was born."

Killian kissed her cheek. "Of course, I'm sure Charlotte is going to be so excited to see her big brother." He smiled.

Not that long later, their door pushed open and Charlotte clutched her teddy. "Papa? Mama?" She asked.

Killian smiled. "Morning, Princess.. Come here." He held his stump out towards her.

Killian had always been so worried about scaring his children with the scarred end of his stump. Charlotte grinned and came to him, crawling up on the bed and into his lap.

"Morning." She said softly as she curled up against his chest, holding onto his stump.

He rubbed her back gently. Charlotte hadn't ever been unsure of the end of his arm, she had just accepted that he didn't have both hands like she or Emma did.

"Luke.. Can I see him?" She asked softly, looking at Emma.

Emma smiled. "Of course, Sweetheart.. He's just finished eating."

Killian helped Charlotte move so she could see her little brother. She leaned forward and kissed Luke's forehead.

"Love you." She said softly. She knew to be gentle and quiet around the baby, and it melted Emma's heart to see her baby girl so in love with her brother.

"Do you want to help me make breakfast, Charlie?" Killian asked softly. "I was thinking about making your favorite. Waffles!" He teased.

Charlotte frowned. "Papa, my favorite is pancakes."

"Are you sure? I could have sworn it was waffles." He pulled her into his arms and tickled her.

She giggled, and Killian kissed her nose. "I know it's pancakes, Baby.. Do you want to help me?"

She nodded enthusiastically. Emma sat at the kitchen table with Lucas while they made breakfast. As Charlotte has gotten older, Killian has only gotten better with her. The three of them ate together as a family. They spent their morning rather quietly until Henry got there.

"Mom? Dad?" He called softly when he came inside.

"We're in the living room, Lad." Killian called back.

Charlotte got up and ran to meet her big brother. "Henry!" She grinned hugging onto his legs.

He lifted her into his arms and hugged her close. "Charlie, oh how I've missed you, kiddo." He kissed her cheek.

She hugged his neck. "I miss you too, Henry." She smiled. "Come play?"

Henry nodded and carried her to the living room. "Of course, Charlie. Let me say hi to Mom and Dad first, you decide what you want to play." He put her down and gave Killian a hug then went to Emma.

"Hi, Mom.. Hi, Luke." He smiled a little, hugging Emma gently since she had the baby in her arms.

"Kid.. I've missed you, thanks for coming to hang out with us today." Emma kissed his cheek.

"I've miss you too, Mom. I'm glad to do it, I get to spend time with my little brother and sister. And you and Dad." He smiled, sitting down with Charlotte.

Henry played with Charlotte for a while, listening to her tell him stories. When she got tired, he sat and held Lucas in his arms for a while. It made Emma so happy that Henry loved his half siblings as much as he did.

She came up behind him and ran her fingers through his hair like she used to do when he was ten. "I'm the luckiest woman in the world." She said softly.

"Why's that, Mom?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Because.. I get to be a mom to three amazing children. You've made me so proud, Henry.. Most teenagers would hate having to spend time with an almost five year old and a baby.. But you choose to come here, and you happily play whatever Charlotte desires and you'd hold Luke for hours.." She shrugged.

"Mom, you and Killian, Charlotte and Luke.. You're my family. I didn't have the chance to be with you for most of the first ten years of my life.. I knew I was loved and everything, but.. I always wanted a sibling, or a dad.. And with you and Killian.. I finally got that."

He shrugged. "I don't care that I'm twelve years older than Charlie, or practically seventeen years older than Lucas. I'd do anything for them, and I want them to grow up knowing they can always count on me."

Emma pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "I'm so glad I get to be your mom." She smiled. "Killian and Charlie just finished lunch."

Henry let Emma take her baby from him, knowing she was itching to hold him again. She pressed a kiss to Lucas's cheek, rubbing his back gently. Henry knew Emma was a good mom, and it only made him happier to see her with his siblings.

Henry sat next to Charlotte at lunch and talked to Emma and Killian about school. "I know it's only been a couple of days since I came over, but I can't believe how quickly he's growing." Henry said.

"Aye, Lad.. I believe it's good, he was a wee one when he was born.." Killian smiled, the pride evident in his eyes.

He smiled at his stepfather. "I agree.. It's only been a couple of weeks, but he was so little.. I'm glad he's healthy though."

Killian nodded, wrapping his arm around his wife. "Your mother barely lets him out of her arms. And he doesn't seem to mind."

Emma sighed softly. "I let you hold him, Babe." She rolled her eyes. "But he's my munchkin.. I missed getting to hold Henry much as a baby, and I don't want to miss out on my other babies."

Henry nodded. "I understand.. Mom told me to tell you that if you wanted to have a night to yourselves that she and I would watch Charlotte and Lucas for you.."

Emma smiled a little and Killian kissed her forehead. "That's very kind of her to offer.. It might be nice to have an evening alone, Love.. and you know you can trust Regina and Henry with Lucas.

Liam and Elsa offered as well, but they have their own baby to worry about so I told them it was fine." Killian said.

Emma sighed. "I know, but.. I don't want to leave him." She admitted softly. "What if something happened while we were gone?"

Killian frowned and kissed her head. "He's not underweight anymore, and the doctor gave him the clean bill of health last week." He assured her. "And if anything were to happen Regina and Henry would call us, and we'd go to him immediately."

She looked down at Lucas who was in his swing next to her and nodded. "Yeah, you're right.. It would be nice to have a couple of hours with you, maybe getting some sleep.." She looked up at her husband and smiled.

"I'll talk to Regina then. Maybe one day this week." Killian brushed her hair behind her ear.

Henry watched his mom and stepdad interact, a smile on his face. He and Killian had always had a good relationship, and he respected him as if he were his real father. Henry liked how happy Killian made his mom, and he was grateful to Killian for bringing them together all those years ago.

Charlotte climbed onto Henry's lap when she had finished eating. She adored her brother, and loved being with him. Henry rubbed her back gently.

Emma had a difficult birth with Lucas, he was born early, and was very small. He and Emma had to stay at the hospital for a week to make sure they were both healthy. For the first couple of days, Emma wasn't allowed to hold Luke because she had to stay in bed and he was kept in the NICU.

Killian and Henry took turns spending their time between Lucas and Emma so that neither of them was ever alone. Emma leaned into Killian and sighed.

"You can't blame me for not wanting to be apart from him.. Not after everything we went through when he was born." She looked up at him.

"I'm not blaming you, I completely understand your fears.. But we haven't been alone since before he was born.. I haven't had time with my wife, and I miss you.. This will be good for us, Love. We don't have to do it often, but one night for a few hours will be good."

Emma leaned up and kissed him softly. "I love you, Killian. Thank you for everything.. Being such a good father, taking care of the baby.. Of Charlie.. Loving me.."

Killian kissed back gently. They spent the rest of the afternoon with Henry. Later that night, Lucas had finally gone to sleep, and Emma was sitting in bed with Killian's arms wrapped around her securely.

"Killian?" She asked softly. "Do you ever think about what would have happened if we never tried to fake our relationship?"

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Aye, Love.. I think about it, but I'm so glad you went along with me that day.. It was the scariest, but most rewarding decision of my life, Swan.."

She smiled a little. "I know.. I thought I hated you back then, but I think I just hated that you flirted with everyone, and you weren't able to just tell me you liked me.. You were always so rude.." She played with his necklace.

He kissed the top of her head. "Aye, I was scared.. You were the best partner I'd had, and I didn't want to lost that.. So I tried not to let myself get close to you, despite the fact that I knew you were the only one for me." He admitted softly. "It's always been you, it just took me a long time to realize it."

She pressed a kiss to his chest. "I never realized it either. But I can't imagine my life without you or our children. Thank you for such an amazing life together. Accepting your proposal was the best decision I ever made. You brought me back to my son, you gave me a perfect little girl when I needed her most.. And you gave me another chance to raise a son. I owe everything I am to you, Killian Jones."

Killian shook his head, his fingers running gently over her back. "You owe me nothing, Love.. You gave me a daughter when I didn't know just how much I needed her and then a son, you gave me a family I never thought I would have. You made me realize that I wasn't any less of a man, of a father, because I don't have both hands."

Emma moved so she could wrap her arms around him completely. "You amaze me everyday, Killian. You can change a diaper and make a bottle with one hand. I can barely do it with two. You're always cooking for us, and you're still a better cook than I am. If anything you're more of a man. I love you, Killian and I couldn't have asked for a better man to spend my life with." She whispered the last part before kissing him deeply.

He kissed back, his heart full of love for her. "I love you too, Emma Swan Jones." Killian whispered as he held her.


End file.
